Dear RWBY
by IBurn
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Team RWBY had started vlogging. Yeah that's pretty much the description of this mini series. It's a slight AU of the original story. Labeled complete because the chapters aren't continuous, and if I were to end it I'll announce. Also, it has no fixed update schedule. Freezerburn and Ladybug main ships.
1. Dear RWBY 1

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hello. This is just a drabble collection. It's to take a break from writing the long stories. I thought I'd do some drabble and publish it as filler (like RWBY chibi).**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **Note:**

 **This is a slight AU. It's set in the same universe of RWBY, only they had good internet connection rather than relying on the CCT.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #1**

"I still think this is a bad idea." Weiss huffed.

"Don't you need the money?" Yang raised her eyebrow.

The heiress blushed.

Since Weiss' father cut her off at the beginning of the Vytal Festival, the girls had decided to work part time job for extra cash to support their white haired teammate. Since they couldn't go out of Beacon for proper jobs, they could only rely on the internet. Blake had some steady income writing web novels, but it was barely enough for her to feed herself and Weiss didn't want her friends to just give money to her like that.

She wanted to earn the cash herself.

But there was a huge problem with this – the heiress had no experience in working at all. Aside from assisting her father occasionally with the Schnee Dust Company, she had totally no idea about working under people.

Fortunately, Ruby had a blog and she posted things on it constantly, earning quite an amount of followers.

Yang had suggested the four of them start a vlog to earn extra cash. That way they didn't have to go out from their school; plus Ruby and Blake had a solid fan base, which meant they didn't have to spend much on advertising.

"My father would be so mad if he found out that his daughter was _vlogging._ "

"Easy there princess." Yang grinned, "He cut you off anyway."

"Yeah, we're in this together Weiss." Ruby continued as she showed Weiss her scroll, "See, both Blake and my fans were eager to see our very first vlog."

"What kind of vlog are we doing anyway?" Blake asked.

"Wait, I thought Ruby was socially awkward? Why did she start a blog in the first place?" Weiss frowned.

"Well…" Ruby blushed, "I read a lot, so I thought of writing too. I wasn't as talented as Blake in writing stories, so I just write my own feelings and experience in my scroll. Yang suggested I start a blog…and then things started going wild…"

The blonde puffed out her chest proudly as she smirked.

"Plus, it's only writing in a blog, I didn't have to talk to people face to face. I'm totally fine with that." The girl then shrugged.

"But we need to talk in a video if we're vlogging, isn't it?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, it's only talking to the scroll. I can do that."

"What kind of content should we talk about? And are you sure this will make us cash?" The heiress shot Blake and Yang a look.

"We're freestyling. I actually asked my readers what would they like me to talk about, and most of them suggested a 'Dear Blake' series." The Faunus answered, "And yes, it'll make us cash. Not much, but it will."

"Dear Blake?"

"It's kinda like the fans send in questions or requests and you answer them." Yang said, "I already set up our own vlog website and notified Ruby and Blake's fans about it. So, no matter you like it or not, we're doing it! And it sounds super fun too!"

"We're gonna take one question or request each day to answer. The four of us." Blake opened her scroll and showed Weiss the website that Yang built.

There were a lot of questions and requests that the fans had sent to the mailbox of the website that only an admin could access. According to Blake's statement, they were going to pick one and answer it.

The series was named 'Dear RWBY.'

#

 _Start._

They saw their faces on Yang's scroll once they activated the record button.

"Okay…" Yang cleared her throat and then talked in a cheerful voice, "Greetings, Remnant! This is Yang from Team RWBY and here I am with you guys' favorite author Blake and the famous blogger 'RlyRlyKoolKid'! Her real name is Ruby by the way."

"Yang, I thought we promised not to tell them our real names!" Ruby squeaked.

"Then what do you want them to call you? It's a hassle to address you as 'RlyRlyKoolKid' every single time we mention your name in this video!"

"Wait, is this how freestyling works?" Weiss asked.

"Hell yeah!" Yang gave her a thumbs-up, "No script preparing before the recording, so our answer can be genuine."

"O…kay."

"Guys, let's get into the member introduction and straight into the question that we picked." Blake said calmly.

"Yeah. Our video is supposed to be like one or two minutes long only!" Ruby said in a cheerful tone.

"Alrighty. As I've mentioned, I'm Yang and this is Ruby our team leader. And then we have Blake – and lastly, the infamous Weiss Schnee!"

The heiress blushed, but tried her best to hide it.

"Stop it you brute, it's embarrassing!"

"Let's just get into the question before she explodes, Yang." Blake pointed at the piece of paper inside a cookie jar.

"So fans, we saw all the questions and requests you sent in. We wrote them down and put'em all in Ruby's favorite cookie jar-"

Ruby whined in a cute voice.

"-And we decided to draw one random paper to answer!" Yang continued her sentence.

"You can keep sending in questions, we'll update them daily." Blake smiled at the scroll.

"So, as the team leader, will you please do the honor, Rubes?" The blonde handed the cookie jar to its original owner.

Ruby's face turned to glee as she excitedly grab a piece of folded paper from the jar and opened it carefully.

"Read it out, Rubes."

Weiss looked at her worriedly; she had never done stuff like this before and she was starting to regret it.

Very much.

"IBurn_TheTanker asked us…when we wore our pants…we zip up first, then only button it, or we button it first, then only zip it?" Ruby read out the question aloud.

"What kind of absurd question is that?!" Weiss yelped.

"Oh this question is so silly." Yang laughed, "But do you guys notice this kind of…well…small stuff?"

"Not really." Blake said in a monotone, "Now that I think about it…I think I'm the zip first, then button kind of people."

"I'm the other way round." The blonde shrugged, "I like to button first, then only zip."

"But won't you worry about forgetting to zip up after you've buttoned your pants?" Ruby asked, then put her index finger at her chin, "I'm the same with Blake. Although I hardly wear pants…but when I do…yeah, I zip up first before buttoning."

"Nah, it's a habit to always check if your pants' zipped up or not." Yang said, "I always check when I wear jeans. Also, buttoning first makes zipping _way_ easier."

"Indeed." Blake answered, "But it's too much of a fuss to constantly check your zip."

"No it isn't!"

"But Blake, sometimes the zip pulls down itself!" Ruby said, "Especially when the zip quality is bad."

"…You're not wrong."

"And that's why when I have a choice, I rather go for combat skirt and leggings. Pants with zip and button are a headache." Little red spontaneously turned to her partner when she mentioned combat skirt, "What about you, Weiss? You haven't spoken at all! C'mon, the time is running!"

"I…I can't answer that." Weiss looked to a side, refusing to look at her teammates.

"Aww c'mon Weiss, it's normal! There's nothing to be shy about things like this! Everyone who wears pants will encounter the same thing! It's just a little gesture, nobody's gonna judge you!" Yang put her arm around Weiss' shoulder.

"S-Stop it you oaf!" Weiss half-yelled, "It's not because of that! It's…I…"

The three of them got nearer to her as she was whispering in a really low voice.

" _You've never wore pants in your whole life?!_ "

The three of them shouted in unison.

- _Beep_ -

"Anyway guys, this is our first vlog. Hope we didn't screw up!" Yang winked at the scroll.

"And we hope we answered your question, IBurn_TheTanker." Ruby grinned.

"Thanks a lot." Blake smiled, "We'll see you next time. Unfortunately we have an heiress in distress at the moment, so she was unable to say anything to you. We hope you have a nice day!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **This question spawned in my mind when I was using the bathroom during work. Because I was the buttoning up, then only zipping kind of people, so I always have to check if my pants were properly zipped up. I have the same habit as Yang :x**

 **And I'm pretty sure Weiss have never worn pants in her whole life.**

 **Well okay that's just my headcanon.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer as it was to let you all know why they started vlogging. The next chapters onward (If you guys like it that is, if not I won't continue) will be only the vlogging part of their video.**

 **Anyway, this is just a test drabble. If you guys like it, let me know or just send in some random questions to me via PM here or in my FB page and I'll have RWBY answer it in their next vlog.**

 **I also appreciate feedback.**

 **Thank you!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	2. Dear RWBY 2

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Filler before I publish the second chapter of 'Lost'.**

 **Huehue.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Dear RWBY#2**

 _Start._

"Good morning Remnant!" Yang waved vigorously at her scroll with a cheeky grin on her face.

" _Good morning?! It's three in the morning you colossal dunce!_ " A certain heiress half yelled.

"And we're still in our pajamas." Blake crossed her arms.

"Well, we need to give our dear fans a little bit of _special service._ " The blonde winked at the scroll as she showed a sexy pose while sticking out her tongue.

Team RWBY was presently sitting on the floor in the middle of their room.

"I'm going back to sleep." Weiss huffed while slowly moving back to her bed.

Their leader who hadn't spoken a word had broken out in a yawn and rolled towards Weiss' bed, sticking her leg up at the soft mattress.

"Ruby, get your leg off my bed!"

 _Beep._

"Whelp, sorry for our not-so-professional start just now." The blonde smiled at her scroll, "People tend to act weird at night."

"Yeah, as if it's any better now." Weiss retorted sarcastically, then turned her head towards the clock on the wall that read three thirty.

"Yang, I just want to sleep peacefully before classes start tomorrow." Blake said with two huge eye bags on her face.

The gang was sitting on the Faunus' bed at the moment; somehow the brute had managed to carry all of them onto her partner's bed without any problem (save for the heiress' incessant kicking) and insisted them starting their vlog now.

"Why must you do this to me?" Ruby squeaked in a strange tone, her eye mask hanging on her neck.

"Guys, we must do this now!" Her sister grabbed a piece of paper that was on her desk, "The question today must be answered at night!"

"Oh? What kind of important question is that?" Weiss raised her eyebrow, "I'm being sarcastic just _in case_ you didn't get it."

"Just _in case_ you all have forgotten, it's _my_ turn to draw the question from the cookie jar today." Yang puffed out her chest, "I've done it just now and when I looked at the question, I knew we had to do this at night!"

"And why is that?" The heiress asked.

Yang cleared her throat, then turned to the scroll, "So…Pearl_Darkness asked us 'without naming anyone, tell us about the person you love'."

There was a moment of silent before the three remaining members of Team RWBY shouted "What?!" in unison.

"What kind of absurd question is that?!" The heiress yelped.

"I feel like you've said that in our first vlog…" Ruby said; she finally snapped out of her drowsy mode.

"Oh I get it." Blake looked at her partner, "You want us to answer this at night, because apparently people are more sentimental at night and it's easier for them to tell the truth."

"Bingo!" Yang gave the Faunus a big thumbs-up.

Weiss groaned.

"Rubes, you start first." Yang said, "I'm gonna look for that person and make sure that he or she is up to standard!"

"Yang, please don't commit a murder."

"The term 'love' is very wide. It could be friendship, it could be family. Hell, it could even be love for weapons." The heiress said, "You know the dork."

"I think they mean love as in romantic interest. Everyone knows that Ruby loves me, her big sister, so I think Pearl_Darkness was asking about romance."

"Umm…okay? The person I love…she's beautiful…" Ruby blushed.

"Oh, a she."

"She's very important to me and without her, I can't even survive in this world. I wish I could be with her until eternity."

Yang whistled and gave her sister a smug look while covering her mouth.

" _Yang!_ "

"It's impossible for us to know who that person is. Her descriptions are too general." Blake commented with a poker face.

"Umm…she is very proficient in battle…"

"Still doesn't help."

"I cannot and I don't want to name her! She's too precious to me…and I don't wanna lose her!"

"Give us one specific detail! Just one!" Yang said, "I'm pretty sure the fans would _love_ to know."

"Just one, okay?" Ruby huffed, "Umm…she's taller than me."

"Haha!" Yang laughed merrily, "You're out, princess!"

" _Excuse me?!_ "

"You're shorter than her." Blake joined in the teasing.

"Wha- who told you that?! And why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I _hope_ to be the person she loves!"

"It's okay, Weiss, I still love you, as a friend and a teammate." Ruby gave her the most sincere smile ever.

"Weiss is friendzoned."

" _Blake Belladonna._ "

"Guys, just answer the question, we're running out of time!" The leader tried to calm her teammates down.

"Okay~ well, princess, you're up next."

"Too bad, I'm currently not having any romantic interest in people. I'm too busy with my study." Weiss crossed her arms.

"We all know that's not the truth." Blake smirked.

"It is."

"It's so not." Yang grinned.

The heiress turned to her partner.

"Oh, not you too?!"

"Sorry Weiss, but I'm curious too…" Ruby shrunk as her voice became gradually lower.

"Father will definitely kill me..." Weiss mumbled.

"Weiss, remember, he cut you off." The blonde shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever." A pause. "The person I love is a gorgeous piece of shit."

"The princess cursed!" Yang's grin became wider.

"Well, at least it wasn't as general as Ruby's description." Blake sent the heiress a look and the latter blushed intensely.

 _Don't you dare, Belladonna!_

"I might." Blake smirked.

"Might what?" Yang and Ruby asked in unison.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay, I'm done, your turn, dear miss shadow clone technique." Weiss scowled at the Faunus.

"Hmm…the person I love is a ball of pure fluff, but she's denser than a rock." Blake ignored Weiss and sighed, "She didn't pick up all the hints I've been dropping."

"That is so general."

"Oh, not many people are that dense, Weiss." Yang smirked.

"Can we please just get back to the question? I want to sleep."

"Oh, the princess said please."

"Do you wish to be frozen on the ceiling again?"

Yang shook her head and put both hands up as a sign of surrender.

"It's your turn, Yang." Ruby looked at her sister.

After a moment of silent, the blonde spoke as her face turned slightly pink.

"The person I love is a skilled fighter. She's beautiful, she's smart…although she acts tough on the outside, I know she's a very kind-hearted person on the inside. Maybe she's just scared, and I wish to hold her in my arm and protect her, and be with her forever."

Ruby, Weiss and Blake were dumbfounded by her sudden confession. Soon, the room was filled with clapping and whistling.

 _Beep._

"And it turns out that all of us are gay." Ruby shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Weiss made her way to her bed.

"I think that's it for today's vlog." Blake smiled at the scroll, "A certain dragon is now burning with embarrassment, so unfortunately she's unable to talk. We hope to see you soon, people."

"Oh and before we end this, folks, please remember to put 'Dear RWBY' in front of the question you want to ask us." Ruby waved her hand, "Good night and have a nice day!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **You know, this question is so hard to answer.**

 **Screw you, Pearl Darkness! XD**

 **Send in the question through PM, review or my FB page and I'll have Team RWBY answer them for you!**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	3. Dear RWBY 3

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. Filler before I publish another chapter of Lost…or Secret Base. Depends on my brain.**

 **FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **NOTE: For those who left a question in the review section rather than my inbox, I will mention your username in the story. However, if you inbox me, I will seek for your permission before doing so. It's not that I disrespect those who reviewed by not asking for their permission, I hope you guys understand. Since everyone can see your review, they can also see your username so…yeah.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #3**

 _Start._

"Hey everyone how's it going, this is everyone's favorite girl Yang Xiao-"

"Good evening Remnant." Blake said while putting her palm on her overhyped partner's face, pushing her away from her scroll.

"Yeah friends, it's another 'Dear RWBY'!" Ruby waved vigorously at the scroll.

"And it's my turn this time, don't you guys dare touch the cookie jar." The Faunus smirked, hands reaching out for the jar that awaited her on Ruby's desk.

"Weiss, you really should greet our fans at the beginning of the video sometimes." Ruby turned to the heiress who was crossing her arms, the usual scowl on her face – though she couldn't hide that curve on her lips. She was sitting on her own bed watching Yang tried to struggle out of Blake's solid kitty grip, enjoying the moment to the fullest because it wasn't every day that you see the blonde brute being _actually_ suppressed.

"Weiss?" Came Ruby's voice again, and this time it startled the heiress.

"Y-Yes?" She turned to face the team leader.

"Save the ogling for later, it's Dear RWBY time now!" Ruby booped Weiss' nose.

"Hey!"

"Please do the honor Blake~" Ruby ignored the scowling heiress and dragged her sister into a headlock, allowing the Faunus to draw from the cookie jar.

"Anonymous asked…" Blake read the question aloud after clearing her throat, "Who among you…has best legs."

"What kind of absurd question is that?!"

"Weiss…"

"Duh, of course it's me!" Yang said after she got herself free from Ruby's extremely weak grip, "I never skipped leg day!"

"Uh…" Ruby fidgeted, "Sorry sis…but I think Blake has better legs. I mean, look at those Bella-thighs!"

"Rubes, stop drooling." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, this won't be fair." Blake said with a poker face, "We've never seen your legs before."

"Now that I think about it…" Weiss raised one eyebrow.

"All her outfits consisted of either leggings or long pants." Blake tilted her head and smirked, "Including her pajamas."

"As her dearest sister," Yang puffed out her chest proudly, "I can tell you guys that I've seen her legs."

"Oh, like, ten years ago? When she was around Zwei's height?" Weiss retorted sarcastically.

"Guys, stop!" Ruby face-palmed.

"Never!" Yang yelled.

"Well…" Blake continued, seemingly unaffected by the blonde and the heiress. She still wore her signature poker face, staring right into the scroll, "Well, this question is rather vague. What do they mean by 'best'? It could be good looking but it could also be the strongest. Like, in combat or something."

"Of course it's both, duh!" Yang showed off her legs, "Sorry girls, but Xiao Long is winning this one."

"Yang, you use your fists to fight." Blake jabbed her elbow at her partner, "If you want to compare muscles, Weiss probably has the strongest since she bounces like a pinball a lot when she fights."

"Hey!"

"As her partner plus team leader, I can confirm that." Ruby gave the Faunus a look and a thumbs-up, "She has pretty leg muscles!"

All eyes in the room simultaneously concentrated on Weiss, earning a yelp of annoyance and surprise from her.

Yang started wiggling her eyebrows as she leaned closer to the heiress, "You _always_ wear dresses and it's a hell lot easier for us to take a good look at those bab-"

Her sentence was cut off by a smack to the face by a certain heiress' legs.

"Weiss, calm down!" Ruby covered the scroll immediately, "You may have just flashed our viewers your panties…"

" _Delete, this, scene. Now."_

" _Never!_ " Blake and Yang yelled in unison; they gave each other a high-five after that.

"…"

"Don't worry Weiss, we'll censor it with the almighty pixel!" Ruby said cheerfully.

 _-Beep-_

"In all seriousness," Blake continued, "Weiss' legs have dancer's muscles and they look really pretty. However, I still gotta ask Ruby to take off her leggings so that we can compare."

"You just want to ogle her aren't you?" Weiss huffed with her nose, "Your gay has been poured out like a waterfall."

"But I wonder who the useless lesbian is." Blake raised her eyebrow.

" _Blake Belladonna._ "

"She just admitted that!" Yang laughed merrily.

Just one second before the heiress turned Team RWBY's dorm room into Atlas level snow mountain, Ruby interrupted, "Hey, why don't we ask Team JNPR?"

"Yeah! _Legs-go_ guys!"

"Really? _Really, Yang?_ "

"Weiss, imagine what it's like to live with her…"

"Aren't we all living with her now?" Blake shrugged.

"You guys just don't appreciate quality humor!" The blonde half yelled.

"Puns, are the _cheapest_ form of humor!" Ruby retorted.

"That's so not true!" Her sister defended, "Have you ever watched Ryan Hi-"

"Guys," Blake cut in, "Before we stranded away from the question _again,_ let's just go ask JNPR like Ruby had suggested and finish this vlog. I kind of want to rest."

"Hmph." Weiss crossed her arms, "Like Team JNPR would ever agree to-"

 _-Camera switch-_

"Heeeeeeeey!" Jaune waved at the scroll and forced out the best smile he could get before turning to face the girls, "Didn't know you guys were doing this vlog thingy!"

Prryha giggled beside him while Nora was busy telling Ren how he would've aced this competition if it weren't for the fact that they had to choose between the members of Team RWBY only.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you guys, it was Rubes' idea to ask you all…"

"Because we couldn't decide." Blake continued her partner's sentence.

"Have you guys ever seen _Ren's legs?_ "

The man shoved Nora away before sending the rest of the members an apologetic look. He then dragged the probably-drank-two-cups-of-coffee hammer wielder out of Team RWBY's dorm; just before he closed the door though, he mouthed 'I vote for Weiss' before sending them a subtle smile.

"One vote for ice queen." Yang scribbled on a piece of paper.

"I vote for Weiss too." Prryha raised her hand.

"Noooo!" The blonde dropped the pencil dramatically and stared at the Amazonian, "I thought you would've voted for me! Traitor!"

Before Jaune could speak next, Yang sent him a glare so scary that he almost choked on his own saliva.

"I…I vote for Yang." The poor boy whispered.

"Good." The glare turned into a sunny smile; although it still remained menacing enough to scare Jaune as he hurried back to his own dorm followed by Prryha.

"Alright, what about you two?" She then turned to her partner, then her sister.

"Jaune's gonna have nightmare for at least three weeks." Ruby shook her head, "You tend to go overboard sometimes, sis."

"That was just a glare." Yang said, "Emphasize on 'glare'. I didn't even raise my fist."

"Do you have any idea how scary your glare is, Xiao Long?" Weiss interrupted, "Only second to Professor Goodwitch's. Probably."

"Guys, end this, please, I'm tired." Blake scowled.

"Shark week eh kitten?"

"…"

"Before Blake kills you…I vote for you." Weiss said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she faced the other side.

"Who?"

"You."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You, you dumb dragon!"

Ruby and Blake gasped as Yang was rendered speechless.

"Actually, I…" The dragon scratched her head, her voice shaking and her tone nervous, "I wanted to vote for you too…"

"Ugh, guys, please, this is too gay, please stop…"

"Yeah, get a room you two."

"We're not-"

 _-Beep-_

"Sorry guys, things were kind of messy." Ruby smiled at the scroll and placed a piece of paper half burned right in front of it, "This is the result of the voting…and I hope we've answered your question, anonymous!"

 _Ruby – 1_

 _Weiss – 3_

 _Blake – 1_

 _Yang – 2_

"Weiss and Yang are kinda…not in the condition to talk right now, and Blake's gone to rest…so…yeah, thank you guys for watching. And please, put 'Dear RWBY' right in front of your question so that when we read it, it'll sound more badass! Bye guys, have a nice day!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Am I the only one who really loves Weiss' legs? Yes, my favorite character is Yang Xiao Long, but somehow I think Weiss has better legs. Mostly because she wears high heels and it really brings out her…you know, elegance.**

 **FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **Thank you anonymous (you know who you are) for sending in this question. Stay tuned guys.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	4. Dear RWBY 4

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I have people asking me this question, so I would like to mention it one more time:**

 **Aside from reviews, you can also send in question via private messages. Readers who didn't want their usernames to be mentioned would choose to PM instead of leaving a review, so if you can't find certain question in the review section, it is** ** _mostly_** **because it was being sent in through PM.**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #4**

 _Start._

"H-Hello Remnant…"

"Weiss, that's not how you do it!" Ruby yelped.

"Yeah!" Yang continued after her sister, "You need to be cheerful, to be energetic! You need to make our viewers happy and make them smile!"

"H-Hello Remnant!" Weiss tried to mimic Ruby by throwing up both her arms and pretended to be happy, "Welcome to- gah! I'm not made for this!"

The heiress stomped back to her own bed, ignoring the gang that was sitting in the middle of the dorm with Yang's scroll on the table recording them.

"So am I." Blake looked like she hadn't sleep in days.

"But you did well on our first two vlogs Blakey." Ruby turned to the Faunus.

"Silly, that's because she was in her usual condition." Yang smirked, "This week however, is really _bloody_ for her."

Blake immediately sent her a death glare.

"What do you mean by th-" Weiss paused mid-sentence, frowned for a slight moment, and then widened her eyes in realization, "Oh…"

"You doing okay Blake?" Ruby sent her a worried look.

"Aside from my idiot partner's childish behavior…yeah." Blake sighed. That earned a gasp of disapproval from said partner.

"If you're not feeling well we should stop recording…your health is more important." Ruby shifted nearer to the Faunus.

"It's okay, Ruby. I'm fine."

"Gay~" Yang whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Oops."

"Alright." The leader stood up, "Let's not further repeat what we've been doing in the past few videos and move on to the question."

"Agree. Please do so." Blake said lazily.

"Whose turn is it to pick the question?" The blonde asked.

Ruby turned to the heiress who was watching the whole exchange silently on her bed, "You, Weiss."

"It's my turn?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Yang smirked, "Time for you to learn, it's my turn."

"What?" The heiress looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Meh." Yang shrugged, "There's a song like that in another universe sung by you."

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" Blake raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"What are you guys talking about, seriously?"

"Weiss, let's just ignore them and get to the question." Ruby took the cookie jar and walked to the heiress, "Draw one!"

And so she drew a question from the cookie jar full of papers and read it out loud, "This question is submitted by Weiss'Bae…"

…

"What kind of username is that?!"

Ruby and Yang burst into laughter; even Blake had to refrain from smiling.

"Well…at least you've got your own fans." The Faunus chuckled and turned to the blonde, "You're losing, blondie."

"I'm so not!" She was still trying to recover from the laugh, "I…I have fans too!"

"Oh really?" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone, "Try naming one?"

"Don't get all cocky, princess!" The blonde puffed out her chest, "Just because you have someone who created their username based on their secret desire with you doesn't mean that you have more fans than I do!"

"You're dodging the question." The heiress stated the fact calmly with a smug look on her face.

"Yang, it's okay to just admit that. It's nothing, really." Ruby sat down next to her sister.

The blonde moved nearer to the scroll and winked at it, "Well, I believe I have more fans than Weiss, right?"

"Yang stop making everything a competition." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine." The blonde put up both her hands, "Just to tell you though, I have this _really_ hardcore fan who talked to me on a daily basis. A big shout out to you, IBurn!"

"Guys, history is repeating itself." The Faunus crossed her arms and scowled.

"Oh, right, the question…"

Weiss cleared her throat, "For Weiss, if you have to kiss one of your teammate and you cannot say no, who will you kiss?"

The sisters once again burst into laughter; the elder one even slapped her thigh and pointed at Weiss, mumbling inaudible things.

"What kind of absurd question is that?!"

"Oh Weiss…" Ruby said in tears, "I would so like to know your answer!"

"Hmph." The heiress crossed her legs, "It's hella easy. I can kiss anyone on their cheek."

"Oh silly, of course Weiss'Bae meant a kiss on the lips!" Yang blurted out.

A few shades of reds were seen on the heiress' face immediately, and a few seconds after that the blonde blushed too when the realization hit her.

The whole room went completely silent waiting for her answer.

"W-Well…" Weiss turned to Blake, and then Yang.

"Oh, so I'm out!" Ruby grinned naughtily.

The heiress blushed even harder after that.

"Princess?" Yang's voice was nervous, while Blake just raised an eyebrow waiting for the grand reply.

"Umm…I guess…" Weiss looked everywhere but Yang, stubbornly avoiding eye contact with her.

"It's okay, Weiss, I think we already know the answer." Ruby patted her shoulder.

"Mmhmm." Blake nodded with a poker face, "Plus, we can see smoke coming out of your head, so before you start encasing the whole school in ice, you should go calm yourself in the bathroom."

Smoke was literally coming out of Yang's head after Blake finished her sentence.

"Yeah and you too, Xiao Long."

 _-Beep-_

"Thank you viewers for sticking up with our madness." The Faunus smiled at the scroll, "I think we should end this one here."

"Yeah!" Ruby leaned nearer to the Faunus, "The useless lesbians are in distress at the moment, so they're not here to bid you guys goodbye. Also, guys, if we received more than fifty questions, we'll consider answering five questions per video! See ya next time!

 _End._

 **#**

 **A big shout out to Weiss'Bae because they've been supporting me ever since the beginning! I mean, when I first started writing…yeah…**

 **Anyway, readers, please wait patiently for your questions to be answered. I have them all recorded and lined up according to the sequence.**

 **If you have any comments on this piece (I know it isn't that good) please let me know in the review section. Thank you and have a nice day.**

 **By the way, Eleven Little Roosters is awesome! Sorry!**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	5. Dear RWBY: Valentine's Special

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Alright, Valentine's- I mean, belated Valentine's Special.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY. I own Yang though, she's my waifu!**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #Valentine's Special**

"Hello Remnant!" Ruby threw up both her hands with a cheerful smile on her face, "Welcome to another~"

"Dear RWBY!" Her team members said in unison; although only Yang's voice was loud enough to be heard clearly. They were sitting in the middle of the room again, with the brawler's scroll recording them on their leader's study table.

"Guys, you are not energetic enough! Again!" Ruby put both arms on her waist.

"I told you I'm not made for this!" Weiss yelped.

"Right…" Blake sighed.

"So, Valentine's just passed, and due to our busy schedule we weren't able to vlog that day. To make it up, we've decided to answer five questions at once!" Yang ignored her sister and winked at her scroll, "Consider this a Valentine's Special~"

"Wha- you didn't even tell us!" Weiss slammed the ground hard out of reflex (and anger probably), then immediately regretted it as she whined in pain.

"Technically, she did." The Faunus shrugged, "You were too concentrated on listening to Professor Port's stories."

This had resulted a high pitched 'What?!' from the heiress.

"Alright guys, we don't have much time, so let's get into it!" Ruby took out her scroll and starting moving her fingers skillfully to pull out the list she recorded beforehand, "The questions are here. We'll take turn reading them, and I'll start first since the scroll is with me."

Yang raised her hand to interrupt Ruby as she turned to the scroll recording them and said, "Announcement! We've decided to answer questions according to sequence. Meaning, if you want your question to be answered earlier, then you must send it in earlier too!"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Yes, even Weiss. At least she wasn't being left out on an important decision like this. The income from vlogging was actually pretty decent, so the heiress didn't want to lose this job.

"First question," Ruby cleared her throat and continued, "Shake N-Bake Mormon asked…dear RWBY, do you make friends with all the people in Beacon who call themselves 'OCs'?"

"What kind of absurd question is that?!" Weiss yelped, "And what on Remnant is an 'OC'?"

"I think it's a short form that stands for 'Aussie'. As in, you know, Australians?" Yang posed both her hands to a gun sign and pointed at the scroll while grinning, "Also shoutout to all the Australians! Um, if there's any of you left here that is…"

"Isn't that a kingdom that existed a long time ago in Atlas?" Ruby turned to her partner.

"Indeed." The heiress answered, "I heard that it was being invaded by a massive amount of spider Grimm and the residents escape to somewhere. There was no record of the new place they've moved to though; it's almost like they disappeared from Remnant."

"Wait, guys," Blake cut in, "I don't think that's the short form of Aussie. 'OC' isn't how you pronounce that word."

"Then what does 'OC' mean?" Ruby asked.

"Have you guys ever befriended anyone who goes around and calls themselves OC?" Weiss looked at her teammates.

"Not really." All three of them answered in unison.

The blonde shifted nearer to the scroll and whispered, "Um…Shake…Bake…thingy, we'll _really_ appreciate it if you tell us what 'OC' stands for."

"So, in conclusion…nope." Ruby passed her scroll to her sister, "Your turn, Yang."

She took the device and read the next question aloud, "OBSERVER01 asked…dear RWBY, do you have plans on cloning Zwei and sharing his adorableness to everyone in Remnant? Also, Weiss is best heiress!"

Said heiress blushed as she looked to another side.

"Gee princess, at least thank people for complimenting you!" Yang slapped Weiss' shoulder gently.

"T-Thank you…"

"Aw Weiss looks so cute when her face is all red!" Ruby awed.

"Ruby, I don't want to be frozen." Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the curve of her lips.

"Right…"

"Also, to answer that question," The Faunus inhaled deeply, " _No._ Do _not_ clone Zwei."

"But why?" Their leader looked at the black haired girl with a sad puppy face.

"Damn sis, using your ultimate weapon already?"

Blake blushed a bit seeing Ruby, "W-Well, since it's Valentine…I guess…"

"Really? We can?" The scythe wielder's puppy eyes intensified.

Meanwhile the heiress was watching the interaction in great amusement.

"Still no." Blake smirked playfully, "But we can clone this puppy named Ruby Rose and spread her adorableness to everyone in Remnant."

"There comes the gay." Weiss snorted.

"Aw that's so sweet Blakey!" Ruby's imaginary tail wagged.

"Oho Blake," Yang whispered, "I don't think that's the thing you're eager to _spread._ "

" _Yang, Xiao, Long!_ " Blake growled at her partner.

And Ruby tilted her head with a big question mark on it.

 _-camera switch-_

"Alright, my turn to read." Blake looked at the scroll on her hand.

A certain blonde was sitting in a corner with a big bump on her forehead.

"Pearl Darkness asked…dear Team RWBY, how protective you are with your teammates? And this seconds the question ties into my first question I asked you late night, oh Dust this is so long," Blake raised an eyebrow, "If you saw the person you love, in a romantic sense, being hurt physically or emotionally, what would you do?"

" _See!_ " Yang yelped as she dashed to join the team in the middle of the dorm, "I told you Pearl Darkness meant in a romantic sense!"

She then faced the scroll and raised her thumb, "I got'cha buddy!"

"Everyone knows that Team RWBY is extremely protective of one another." Weiss answered calmly while sticking out her palm.

"Yeah!" Ruby got the message and high-fived her partner.

"We'll even break people's legs!" The blonde moved away from the scroll and sat beside the heiress, "Ahem…I have a suggestion guys. To make this more of a Valentine vlog, let's answer the follow up question with a poem! You know, Pearl Darkness' next question."

"That sounds fun! Think I'll go first." Ruby cleared her throat, "Crescent Rose is red, and my skill is good. Mess with the person I love, and you'll end up as her food.

Weiss, Blake and Yang instantly felt a shiver running down their spine.

"I did not expect her to be a yandere…" Blake gulped.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"G-guys, we should t-take turn…" The blonde turned to the heiress and gave her a look.

She immediately understood, "Uh…okay…"

Weiss paused, then followed by a naughty smile as she said her poem aloud, "Zwei is cute, so cloning is fine. Mess with my love, dude, and I'll make you whine."

"Why is everyone turning into a yandere…"

"That's surprisingly out of character…" Yang raised an eyebrow, then tilted her head towards her partner, "Well Blake, it's your turn now."

"In shadows I linger, protecting my love in silent. Had she been in any danger, then from shadows I descend."

"Whoa!" Her teammates clapped their hands, causing her to blush slightly.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Yang puffed out her chest, "Roses are red, violets are blue, mess with W- I mean, mess with my love, and I'll smack the shit out of you."

"That isn't romantic at all." Blake face-palmed.

 _-camera switch-_

"LastOrder asked," Weiss squinted at the scroll at the wall of texts, "Dear RWBY, the one _you love_ and the one _you're in love_ …is in grave danger and you can't be Spiderman saving them both. Now the question, drum rolls…which do you prefer? Tea, coffee, or cocoa? PS: Don't give up on her Yang! You can melt her eventually! Fight~o!"

"M-melt her?"

"PPS: I'm a _cocoa_ person by the way. I can stomach a non-black _coffee_ but _tea?_ Disgusting." Weiss inhaled deeply due to the lack of oxygen after reading the long ass text, "I just wasted thirty seconds of my life reading that long, _misleading_ statement. Screw you LastOrder!"

"I think she would really like you to _screw_ her." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows, "Although if she could choose between you and me, it'd definitely be me. Right~?"

"I will seriously kill you one day, Xiao Long."

"Aww, love you too!"

"That's an easy question." Blake ignored the Freezerburn pairing, "Tea for me."

"Whatever that is sweet!"

"I don't really mind as long as it's delicious."

"For me it's-"

"Coffee, we know." Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at the heiress.

 _-camera switch-_

"Last question!" Ruby said, "Who wants to read it?"

"I'm tired of reading questions…" Weiss slumped.

"Me too…" Blake mimicked the heiress.

"I think we better follow the sequence. You do it, Rubes."

"Alright!" Their leader grinned at her sister, then proceeded to read the last question aloud, "So…Demetrion asked…you ever wonder why we're here? Also, I'm curious, if this certain Team RWBY have watched that web-series from which I shamelessly borrowed this question from."

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Blake turned to Weiss, and then her partner.

"What kind of absurd question is that?!"

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?" Yang shook her head and sighed deeply, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really an author creating everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. Or maybe there are two authors? I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

"What's with the sudden sass?" Blake smirked.

"Uh…hm? Nothing." Yang turned away.

"…You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously though, I don't understand you two." Weiss scowled.

"Me neither."

Yang clicked her fingers, then turned to face the scroll and smirked, "Well, I think your question is answered, right, Demetrion?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I love that series." Blake said, "My favorite character is Dr. Emily Grey. She _sounds_ cool."

"I see what you did there." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows twice.

The Bumblebees then turned to the very confused Rose and Schnee.

"Don't mind us." Yang shrugged.

"Let's answer it on our own and ignore the dorks." Ruby told her partner, and earned a nod of agreement in return.

"What does that question mean though? Like, have we ever wonder why we were born?" Weiss questioned.

"I think so. I've definitely wondered why we're here. It happens when Yang read me stories before I sleep; I always wonder why I was born into this world. Like, is there a purpose? I listened to the legends and stories…and I think I'm starting to understand."

The room was dead silent at this moment as Ruby's tone was extremely serious.

"We're born to complete the world. Without us, there would be nothing." The young huntress smile, "And I am here to become one of the most noble warriors in the world – to protect the people from the creatures of Grimm."

Weiss, Blake and Yang was in awe listening to Ruby's confession. She seemed so genuine when she said she wanted to protect the residents of Remnant, and they couldn't be prouder and were really glad that the young Rose was being brought here – into this world.

After a moment of silent, Weiss cleared her throat and had decided to joke a bit, "I've never wondered why we're here. Mostly, I use the time _you_ used to wonder why we're here to study. And listen to Professor Port's stories."

"Ha-"

 _-beep-_

"Alright guys, that's all for this Valentine's Special! We hope you all enjoyed it!" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah." Blake continued after her, "And this is like the only vlog with all four of us saying goodbye to you viewers…"

 _-camera switched to the end parts of the past vlogs, with only certain members showing up to bid goodbye instead of the whole team. It switched back after the last vlog-_

"That's because the questions you guys sent in were…weird! Just weird! Who has the best legs? Really?" Weiss complained.

"Of course you do, Weiss." Yang smirked, "Bow Chika Bow Wow."

"Why you little-"

 _-extra long beep before the end-_

 **#**

 **NOTE: Dear Shake N-Bake Mormon, FF won't let me put the dot in between two characters, so I substituted it with the '-'. I'm sorry, I hope you understand.**

 **#**

 **Yay, managed to reach more than 2k words!**

 **Alright, that's five question answered. Send in more questions if you want to, and Team RWBY will have them all answered, no matter how absurd they are.**

 **Also, a little poem from me because…this is a Valentine's Special:**

 **Roses are red, violets are blue, all of Team RWBY, is my waifu!**

 **Bow Chika Bow Wow!**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	6. Dear RWBY 5

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys, just a short one, since this is a filler series.**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #5**

"Hey guys…welcome to another Dear RWBY…" Ruby put her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Ugh…let's get started." Yang continued after her sister.

"Wait, why are you two so…abnormal?" Weiss asked; she just came back to the dorm and the sisters have requested them vlogging immediately.

"She is not human!" The leader whined.

"What?" Weiss' voice was high pitched.

"You didn't know? I think the whole school's talking about it." Blake answered the heiress' question, "They were being punished by Professor Goodwitch. Things like this spread faster than a melted butter."

" _What?!_ "

Blake groaned and she had to cover both pair of ears to avoid them from exploding. Weiss' pitch could go _really_ high if she really wanted to – it was a result from being a singer.

"Why didn't I know?!"

"You were being summoned by Professor Port in the morning right?" The Faunus uncovered her ears, "Ruby and Yang tried to prank you but…well, apparently, they've gotten the wrong person."

She then turned to the sisters and continued, "They didn't expect a professor would be visiting the dorm in a Sunday morning so they _kind of_ put a bucket of ice water on top of the door frame. It didn't turn out well."

Weiss' expression was pure shock. No sympathy or judgement or anything; just shock.

"I thought I was gonna prank Weiss!" Ruby sobbed.

"What is a professor doing at our dorm anyway?"

"She wanted to talk to use regarding the Vytal Festival. Her scroll was busted somehow so she thought she'd drop by since it wasn't that far from the office."

"Such bad luck…" Yang sighed.

"And you've decided to vlog now? Aren't you tired? Wait, what did she make you two do?"

"Well, this is a combat school. So of course, they combated." Blake shrugged.

"Oh no…" Weiss shot them a look that said 'May you rest in peace'.

"Right?" Ruby yelped while Yang groaned.

At this exact moment, Zwei appeared from the dorm kitchen and jumped on Ruby's laps. Blake hissed at him because she sat just beside the brunette on the floor.

"Zwei, c'mere!" The heiress sat beside Yang and patted her lap, "Here! Your master is tired at the moment, come to me!"

"Ruff!" The dog seemed to understand, so he gladly went to the awaiting girl.

"So…can we just answer this question?" Blake put an arm around Ruby's shoulder to support her, "They look like they're about to die."

"Alright. If I recall, Yang is reading this question."

Said blonde reached out her hand to grab the scroll from Weiss, but ended up grabbing something else.

Something soft and bouncy, but petite. And she did not realize this.

" _What do you think you're doing?!_ " Weiss yelled.

"Huh?" Yang's sight turned to the heiress, her breasts and slowly to her very own right arm.

" _Shoot I'm so sorr-"_

 _-beep-_

The angle of the scroll recording them has changed. It sat on a chair in the middle of the dorm now, shooting exactly at a certain blonde who was being frozen to a wall, and a certain Faunus holding a scroll for the former to read.

"So…DarkMoonRaveWolf asked…as a little general and cute ask what's your favorite animal and why?"

"Kitty!" Ruby shot right up from Weiss' bed, "They're so fluffy!"

Zwei's ears dropped instantly as he whined.

"Aww Zwei, don't be jealous, you're the best!"

"Ruff!" The dog wagged his tail.

"My favorite animal is a panther. And the reason…well…they're…kind of…cute?"

"They are?!" The sisters yelped.

"They're mostly from Vacuo. Winter brought one home before and holy Dust it's so cute!"

"Panther? How do they look like? I've never seen one before…" Blake's voice slowed down gradually.

"I think it's some sort of cat, actually." Yang said.

"What, like a puma?" The Faunus turned to her partner.

"Yeah there you go."

"Well, my favorite animal is obviously cat." A pause, "No, wait, it's fish. Particularly tuna.

Weiss face-palmed.

Yang laughed at Blake's honesty, "I think we all can guess why."

"What about you, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Um…a _dragon?_ "

"Do they exist in Remnant?" The black haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe they exist outside a kingdom. Like hiding in a mountain or something." Ruby grinned.

"Of course they exist, duh. They're standing right in front of you all!" Yang half yelled.

"Technically, they're being frozen to a wall." Blake chuckled.

"Yeah…" She looked at Weiss with a pair of guilty eyes – though they turned to mischief immediately after, "Whelp, I'm too tired to get down. You girls are gonna be dragon me to my bed when the ice melts later."

The room was filled with intense groaning noises shortly after.

- _beep-_

"This week is me alone saying goodbye to you viewers." Blake smiled at the scroll, "Ruby is dying, Yang is being…dominated by a certain heiress, so…yeah. Thanks for watching our videos, and submit your question in the comment section if you have anything to ask us. Have a nice day!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **You know, writing Dear RWBY is so fun! Picturing them doing stupid things is fun too.**

 **Thanks to you guys, Team RWBY has really nice income now, so feel free to submit more questions for them!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, screw you Yang for grabbing Weiss' breasts. Me wants too!**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	7. Dear RWBY 6

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I hope one day, this little silly series I write will have more than 100 followers. I can dream, right?**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #6**

 _Start._

"Hey Blake, you do the intro!" Ruby pulled Blake nearer to her, "It's your turn to read the question this week!"

"Hi Remnant and welcome to another Dear RWBY. So the question this week is from AntonSlavik020, and they asked…Dear RWBY, has anyone been able to beat Yang at the ninja fighting game?" The Faunus said with a flat tone and turned to the blonde.

Said blonde grinned, "That's a cue for a gaming vlog.

 _-camera switch-_

The big screen on the wall read 'Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Jet Battle 2', and explosive music started playing. Two ninjas appeared, one red and the other blue, each standing in position to battle.

"Three, two, one, fight!" The announcer's deep voice was heard, and the red ninja dashed to the blue ninja, furiously attacking him with his flame sword.

Swish, swish, stab! The blue ninja dodged all his attacks and tried to send a mini cyclone attack. However, the red ninja jumped over it as he landed right in front of the blue ninja.

They continued battle until the red ninja had around half of his aura left, while the blue ninja had around seventy percent.

"Ryu no honoo wo kurau!" The red ninja shouted all of a sudden.

The blue ninja parried when he saw the red ninja pulling out his katana and getting ready to attack – but wait – it was to throw him off! The red ninja's skill was cancelled as he kneeled down and swiped his foot at the blue ninja. The blue ninja couldn't dodge in time and lost his balance – and he fell.

Just at this precise moment, the red ninja used his ultimate skill as he yelled, "Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

A flaming red dragon flew out of his sword as he slashed down; the whole screen shook because of the impact and soon the blue ninja was surrounded in flame. But he was lucky, as he had just a little bit of aura left.

"Ouryuken wo kurau!" The blue ninja stood up and immediately casted a speedy skill. A huge cyclone made of luminescent blue dragons was being sent towards the red ninja.

"Tsuchi wo! Waga ken wo mamoru!" Shouted the red ninja as he stabbed his sword into the ground. A shield popped out from the ground, but it was too late – the cyclone got passed it and hit the red ninja. He groaned to the intense background music as he fell onto the ground. There was a little bit of aura left that prevented him from dying. It was around zero point one percent. One hit, and he'd be dead for good.

"Kore wa saigo no ken da – shinpan no tatsumaki!" The blue ninja shouted as he withdrew his sword and grabbed it tight in front of him. Blue energy started gathering around his body.

The red ninja had decided to sneak in for an attack; he knew the blue ninja's ultimate skill took quite a while to charge. He dashed forward with a simple charging attack, only to be hit by a shuriken.

A small, almost harmless (and useless) weapon that the ninjas in this game carried.

"Sonna…baka…na…" The red ninja collapsed as blood dripped from his chest.

"Soaring ninja wins!" The announcer said after a huge 'K.O' was seen on the screen.

" _Damn it!_ "

- _beep-_

"That's why you're still naive, kiddo." Qrow smiled smugly at his niece.

"You cheated!" Yang yelled at the man sitting beside her.

"Technically, I didn't. The skills can be canceled during the execution." He chuckled, "You did that to me with your skill too, firecracker."

The blonde scowled like an angry dragon at her uncle.

"In conclusion," Blake turned to face the scroll recording them, "Nobody in Team RWBY can beat Yang, but nobody in the school can beat Qrow."

"That's my uncle!" Ruby squeaked, then quickly covered her mouth, "Oh no, we need to be quiet, or else Weiss will wake-"

"What on Remnant are you three doing?! It's _three_ in the morning for fu-" Yang covered the heiress' mouth before she woke the whole school up. Her beauty sleep was interrupted and she wasn't exactly happy with that; they could only hope that she wouldn't freeze all of them now.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby's imaginary puppy ears dropped.

"Nobody in Team RWBY can beat your high pitched squeaking, pipsqueak." Qrow smirked.

"Whut ish he doing ere?!" Weiss tried to speak but Yang's palm was in her way.

"Yeah." The blonde had a naughty smile on her face, "Pip _squeak_."

" _I knew it was coming!_ " Everybody groaned except for the cool man; he just face-palmed and shook his head.

Weiss kicked the blonde to the ground and stepped on her stomach, "Shut, up, and, go, to _sleep!_ "

- _beep-_

 _End._

 **#**

 **Oh lucky Yang, I wanted to be stomped by Weiss too.**

 **Wait, what did I just sa-**

 **-** ** _camera switch-_**

 **So guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's the translation for the Japanese the two ninjas shouted according to sequence (I know a little Japanese, but if there's anything incorrect do let me know):**

 **1\. Take this dragon's flame!**

 **2\. Dragon, consume my enemy!**

 **3\. Take the emperor dragon's sword!**

 **4\. Earth, protect my sword!**

 **5\. This is the last sword – Tornado of Judgement!**

 **6\. How…is this…possible…**

 **I used Junichi Suwabe and Kazuya Nakai's voices when I was imagining the two ninjas fighting.**

 **Suwabe plays Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji (I'll only list famous ones), Viktor from Yuri On Ice and Grimmjow from Bleach.**

 **For Nakai, he plays Zoro from One Piece, Mugen from Samurai Champloo and Suguro from Blue Exorcist. (Suguro is the guy with awesome hair)**

 **~T**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	8. Dear RWBY 7

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I know I've been slow in updating story lately. I'm really sorry. I'm so busy I don't even have time to read AJAR and Catnip! (I know they were updated and I really want to read it!)**

 **~T**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #7**

 _Start._

"Alright, just make this short and start reading the question." Weiss scanned through Ruby's scroll.

"No Weiss, greeting is a must in the intro! At least say hi to them!" Ruby yelped.

" _Hi_ to them." Yang grinned.

The heiress face palmed at the lame joke.

"I swear if our viewers marathon our vlogs from the first one, and take a shot every single time somebody face palms, they'll all be Qrow." Blake said in a monotonous tone.

" _Hi_ agree to that." The blonde laughed merrily.

And this made a certain Faunus face palmed as well.

"Okay, before we die from Yang's stupid pointless pun jokes, let's just get to the question." The brunette turned to her partner, "Weiss, it's your turn to read."

"I know."

"Don't worry Rubes, this pun-ishment will continue forever!"

Ruby face palmed.

 _-beep-_

"Alright, we've all calmed down now. So, HaloGoji75 sent in a question that says…Dear RWBY, if you encountered your evil doubles from an alternate dimension, what do you think they'll look like and how do you think they'll act slash fight?" Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, "At least the question isn't absurd this time."

Blake giggled at her exaggerated reaction, "Let's answer this according to our team name."

"Then I'll go first!" Ruby raised her hand; the girl was beaming with excitement to answer this question, "I think…my evil doubles from an alternate dimension would be a guy."

"Why a guy?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ruby said with sheer honesty, "It's more interesting like that isn't it? I think his name would be Garnet Rose and he'll just be like a genderbent version of me? He's pure evil and is the type that will put the toilet paper roll the other way round. As for fighting…if he's the complete opposite of me, then I guess he'll be using close ranged weapons, like gauntlets or something."

"Good one sis!" Yang clapped once, "Well Weiss it's your turn now."

"It won't happen, because if my evil double from another dimension appears, I would stab her with Myrtenaster before she could bring disaster to the Schnee family name."

"As if your father isn't already a disaster to the Schnee family name." Blake said bluntly.

"He's not a disaster." Weiss said without any expression on her face, "He's more of an apocalypse."

"Ooooooh!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

"That's savage as _fuck!_ " The blonde laughed.

"Are you sure it's okay to say that? Your father might watch the videos." Blake questioned.

"As if he's free and _interested_ in knowing what and how his daughter is doing at the moment." Weiss retorted.

"Double burn!" Ruby raised both her hands.

"Umm…princess? I think they want you to imagine how your evil doubles will be like. Come up with a name, a description or something." Yang paused for a moment before having the shittiest grin on her face, "Although I must admit that the roast session was entertaining."

"Hmph." The heiress crossed her arms, "She probably looks just like me, but with a black theme. And obviously she'll be acting like a dick, like knocking ice cream out of people's hand."

"And tell them 'now pick it up and eat it!'" Yang said, causing her sister to laugh and her partner to giggle.

"Then she'll push'em down and kick dirt in their face," The blonde continued her sentence with a deeper tone, " _No dreams for you._ "

Ruby couldn't contain her laughter anymore as tears burst out of her eyes, "That's so Weiss!"

Said heiress face palmed before going on with the description, "And she'd be named…Schwarz Schnee. As for fighting style…maybe not a rapier. I think any slashing weapon will do. Alright Blake, your turn."

"My evil double…" Blake touched her chin, trying her best to come up with something, "Well, I think she'll look just like me, but with the black and white part of me swapped?"

"Yeah, _Monochrome._ " Yang smirked, "Just like Weiss and you."

"Monochrome? I thought our team attack name was 'Checkmate'?" Weiss scowled.

The blonde just shrugged, the smirk never leaving her face, "Well, different people use different names for different purposes."

And then she winked at the scroll.

"I don't get you."

"Me neither." Blake continued after the heiress, "Anyway, I think she'll be named…White Belladonna?"

"That's so not creative."

"Let's see what you can come up with later, sis." Ruby said.

"Oho, protecting the kitten already?" Yang teased little red.

"Yang, stop before Garnet Rose appears and stabs you to death." Blake warned with a naughty smile on her face.

"Alright." Her partner giggled, "Go on, Blakey."

"Instead of cat ears, maybe White has…like a cat tail. And I like to play hit and run, so I think White's fighting style would be more face to face, like Yang."

"Good one!" Yang gave the kitten a thumbs-up. After gaining a smirk from said kitten, she cleared her throat as she continued, "If I ever encountered my evil doubles from an alternate dimension, I think we'd become good friends."

"I know what you're implying." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm surprised by the fact that you are self-conscious." Weiss continued after the Faunus.

"Aww c'mon guys! I'm not _that_ evil! Maybe after I've met my evil doubles, I'll be corrupted and become more evil, because I went through an _evil-ution._ "

Ruby and Blake face palmed immediately; Weiss stomped her way to the shelf to grab Myrtenaster, getting ready to stab the blonde to death.

"Whoa, calm down, guys!" Yang shook both her hands.

" _One_ more, and you're _dead,_ Xiao Long!" Weiss pointed her rapier at the dragon, accentuating the keywords.

"Okay. So my evil doubles will look just like me, maybe with a smaller breasts size, and she'll be named…I don't know, Barbara or something."

"Why Barbara?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I just like that name, I think if I have the choice to rename myself I'd choose that. As for fighting style, she'll be just like me. She'll act very childish though. Like…sending prank text to her dad?"

"That's evil. Pranks are always evil." Weiss crossed her arms, "But you reap what you sow."

 _-Sad music started playing with footage of their vlog last week, where Ruby and Yang looked defeated after Professor Goodwitch's punishment-_

"We would've succeeded! We're just…" Yang used her thumb and index finger to show a tiny gap to the heiress, "This close from successfully pranking you!"

"Whether the prank was successful or not, I don't think it matters." Blake interrupted them, "Furious Weiss isn't something to be taken lightly of."

 _-Sad music started playing again with a picture of Yang being frozen to the wall, taken from their last vlog. A line of word 'Accidental sexual harassment leads to an accidental frozen dragon' was photoshopped at the bottom of it-_

 _-beep-_

"That's all for this vlog guys." Blake smirked at the scroll.

"Yes. We would like you thank you for supporting us all along." Weiss nodded.

"Ruby is currently busy laughing after the picture of her sister being made into a meme, and said sister is drowning in her own tears." The Faunus chuckled slightly.

"So it's only us Monochrome saying goodbye to you viewers." Weiss put on her best smile.

…

"Wait, why did I use Monochro-"

 _End._

 **#**

 **I'll let y'all guess the person behind the meme.**

 **Anyway, I'm really sorry for being on hiatus for so long. I'm still looking for a job and it's surprisingly difficult (?), plus I have a lot of things going on so…yeah. I'll try my best to come up with stories more often.**

 **Ganbarimasu!**

 **Note: This was written quite a long time ago. I already got a job at the beginning of April. So I am busy as hell now…**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	9. Dear RWBY 8

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **One good thing about filler series is that it's easy to write, and fast to finish.**

 **And this chapter is really just a filler before the new Bumblebug story is finished (hehe, spoiler, the next story is a Bumblebug one!)**

 **Also feel free to message me if you feel like giving me words of encouragement. Hehe.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #8**

 _Start._

"I got bored with the 'Hello Remnant', is there anything else I can use as an intro?" Ruby turned to her teammates.

"Umm…"

"Just read the damn question!" Weiss squeaked.

" _Nein!_ "

"What…did you just say?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Let's just get to the question like you said. It's my turn to read it this time so I'll just go on." The brunette stared at her scroll, "Oh, it's the person that you scolded last time, Weiss!"

"I've scolded a lot of people, I can't possibly remember who."

"So LastOrder asked…"

"It's that prick!"

"Hey how dare you!" Yang squeezed the heiress' cheeks, "We must _love_ all our viewers!"

"You won't be able to love her if she asks dumb question later on." Weiss said after she got rid of the blonde's hands on her face.

"…Dear RWBY, how did you discover your semblance?"

"Whoa, spoiler question! I don't think we should answer that." Yang looked at her partner.

"It's okay Yang, this isn't canon anyway." Blake smirked.

"Oh, right."

"At least she's became smart enough to not ask stupid question _or_ write a damn long misleading paragraph of bullshit for me to fucking read."

"Why do I get a feeling that Weiss is extra grumpy today?" Ruby looked at the Faunus and her sister.

"It's not your imagination." Blake gave the blonde a look and the latter nodded in agreement.

"Just answer the damn question!" Weiss squeaked.

"Alright, I'll go first." Ruby raised her hand, "How I discover my semblance is really simple; it was Uncle Qrow. He kinda helped me discover it when I first unlocked my aura, so I got to practice with it since a really early age."

"Didn't expect that drunk uncle-"

"Drunkle." Yang cut Weiss off before she could finish her sentence.

"…would be such a helpful being." The heiress groaned, "I thought his only special skill was his titanium liver."

"He's the best, Weiss! Just wait until you actually met him!" Ruby yelped in excitement.

"Ruby, we already met him pretty long ago…he even appeared in our gaming vlog." Blake smiled to the little rose.

"Oh, right…" Said rose scratched her head and laughed awkwardly.

"Gay." Yang whispered, "Well, your turn, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss scowled, "This question is pointless for me. Schnees' semblance can be inherited, so it's pretty much fated for me to use glyphs."

"Wow, first time hearing that!" Ruby was amazed, "Schnees are really something!"

"I-It's your turn now, Blake." Weiss crossed her arms and blushed, "Hurry up, I want to go to bed earlier tonight."

"Right…I discovered my semblance during the days where I join the protests for Faunus labors."

The mood became depressed all of a sudden.

"Oh no…" Yang gulped.

"We were being attacked by the Schnee private army that time. They were trying to chase us away from the Schnee HQ; at first they were just yelling, and then it became pushing and gradually a chaos. I was separated from my parents when a tall soldier ran towards me with a blade. Right before he hit me, something triggered within my body and soon I was away from my original position. That's when I discovered my semblance."

"This is depressing…" Yang sighed as her sister gave Blake a hug.

"Alright, Yang, your turn."

"You really okay with it, princess?"

Weiss scowled and turned to the Faunus, "I thought we came to an agreement a long time ago."

"No hard feelings." Blake nodded, "Besides, I was just telling the truth."

"And truth should be told instead of lies." The heiress nodded.

"We're pretty cool with it now. Well maybe I'm still a little bit…angry about it, but Weiss and I are teammates now. We watch over each other's back on the battlefield. So don't worry, Yang, we're fine."

"If you say so." The blonde gave her monochrome teammates a gentle smile, "Okay, I discovered mine because I stubbed my toes one time…"

"Did you destroy the house?" Blake chuckled.

"Nah. It really hurt but the rest of me felt really powerful."

"I'm glad it wasn't a papercut." Ruby shivered, "The forest would be burned alive if that actually happened."

"Aww stop it sis!" Yang blushed and waved her hand.

"It's not a compliment!" Blake and Weiss yelled at the same time.

 _-beep-_

"Alright, thank you Remnant for watching our silly videos again!" Yang grinned.

"Yeah!"

"And a huge thank you to 'IBurn' too, for always helping us with our vlogs." Blake smiled at the scroll.

"Yeah, we love you!" The blonde winked.

"So can I go to bed now?"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Go on ahead, call me shameless. I know you guys are just jealous because Yang winked at me and told me that she loves me. Hmph.**

 **Anyway, I figured I need to write something heavy once in a while, that's why I made use of LastOrder's question. They can't be always happy; they need moments like this too, aren't they?**

 **The gay jokes are surprisingly useful so I repeatedly used them in this series. I'm sorry!**

 **Lastly,** ** _nein!_**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	10. Dear RWBY 9

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. I have an announcement to make:**

 **I'm thinking if I should rewrite Secret Base. It's been halted for too long and honestly, I ran out of ideas and the passion to continue it. It just stuck at chapter 24. Nothing came outta my brain after that. Tell me if you think I should rewrite it (maybe I'll alter the story a bit for it to continue)**

 **Also check out the poll I made in my profile.**

 **In other news, this chapter might not be that funny because...man, the question is so difficult for me to insert funny stuff into it(Sorry to the reader who submitted the question).**

 **Anyway, please enjoy it.**

 **~T**

 **Dear RWBY #9**

 **#**

 _Start._

"Hello Remnant!" Yang grinned at her scroll.

"Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby threw up both her hands.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were waving at the scroll with poker faces.

"Alright, so Shake N. Bake Mormon asked…" Yang squinted at her sister's scroll.

"Why does that username sound so familiar?" The heiress scowled.

"We answered their question during the Valentine's Special Weiss!" Their team leader punched her partner's arm lightly.

"To be fair we didn't really answer their question…" The Faunus said.

"We saw their answer to our question later in the comment section, so we took that answer along with their second question for our vlog this time." The brawler cleared her throat, "Dear RWBY, OCs are the people who just kinda show up out of nowhere and they're usually over-the-top of a certain personality. They also usually have dead parents and silver eyes. One of two of them are also called 'Mary Sue'. Hope this somewhat helps you re-address my question lest I end all 7 of my hostages that I keep in my basement!"

Yang took a deep breath after reading the comment, "Well…that was long."

"And I hate hearing that term." Ruby pouted.

"Because the little red riding hood you wrote was a _huge_ Mary Sue."

"No Blake!" The young girl put on her best puppy face with a pair of watery eyes, "Stop!" (QAQ)

The Faunus chuckled.

"So that's what OC means. I guess we can answer their question this time." Weiss ignored the two lovebirds.

"So they asked, Dear RWBY, how well do you get along with the students who call themselves 'OC'?" Yang read the question aloud.

"To be honest, there wasn't anyone in Beacon who calls themselves 'OC'." Ruby shrugged, "But I guess…we can look for the characteristics."

"There isn't any silver eye here aside from Ruby Rose, but…well, a lot of students here have dead parents." The heiress crossed her arms.

"This is hard…"

"Yeah." Yang looked at her partner, "Especially when _a_ _certain someone_ did not read OC stories at all. They can't insert any OC in this chapter because they didn't even know any."

"Huh?" Weiss looked at her partner and the latter shook her head.

"I think _a certain someone_ knew about Team SLVR." Blake answered the blonde calmly.

"Is there a team like that in Beacon?" The leader asked.

"Wait, I've seen them in the news. I think one of them single-handedly destroyed a gang of White Fang goons." The white-haired girl pulled out an article from her scroll and showed it to her teammates, "I remembered them because it was reported by Mark Zhang."

"They're pretty famous." Blake looked at Ruby, "Mark somehow managed to interview the leader of the team."

"One of the members remains a mystery to this day however." The heiress said, "Nobody has seen their face yet."

"Are they qualified to be an 'OC'?" Ruby looked back at Blake.

"Let's see, they just appeared out of nowhere, they don't have silver eyes, we don't know if their parents are dead…"

"But it's like the only OCs _a certain someone_ knows!" Yang threw up both her arms.

"Who is this person you kept talking about?" Weiss scowled at the bumblebees.

"We can't reveal their identity…yet." The blonde winked and the Faunus smirked.

"Why is it _so_ hard to answer this question?" The leader sighed exaggeratedly.

"It isn't." The heiress had decided to ignore the two for she knew that they would never tell her the answer, "Shake N. Bake Mormon, to answer your question, we don't get along with students who call themselves 'OC', because there is none here, and even if there is, we don't know them, further proving that we don't get along well."

"And there isn't anything funny we can do this time either." Yang shrugged.

"Alright, let's end this vlog before Yang makes any stupid pun again."

"Agree." The monochrome pair said in unison.

"Aww you girls! _Oh, see,_ it's really hard for us to answer _OC_ question!" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows, "Get it? Get it hah?OC?"

"Looks like we could use a roast session." The heiress cracked her knuckles and pulled out Myrtenaster menacingly, "Ruby, can you pass me the fire dust?"

"Ruby no-"

"Ruby yes." The girl passed Weiss her pack of highly explosive fire dust.

"You're on your own, blondie." The Faunus smirked.

" _Mercy please!_ "

 _-beep-_

"Yeah, it's me again." Blake smiled at the scroll, "I hope you accept our answer, Shake…thingy. We don't really have a funny answer to that. We just tell the truth."

A pause.

"Also, Weiss asked me to tell you that…whatever you do with the seven hostages you kept in your basement is none of her fucking business. Alright, bye and have a nice day, Remnant!"

 _-various dragon noises in the background-_

 _End._

 **#**

 **QAQ.**

 **Somehow I really like that emoji, and I have no idea how to describe that emoji using words because that's exactly what Ruby's face was when she said 'Stop'. Well at least in my imagination when I'm writing this chapter.**

 **Also sassy Weiss is sassy. And to be honest…yeah, I only know Team SLVR because their trailers are** ** _awesome._**

 **Alright, I hope you've enjoyed this. Bye!**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	11. Dear RWBY 10

**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, RWBY Fan Mode.**

* * *

 **For the readers who are still waiting…please be patient, your question will be answered soon!**

 **Also I have one more buddy! Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #10**

 _Start._

"I've seen the question for this vlog, it's pretty interesting." A certain blonde waved at her scroll with a huge grin on her face.

"It's not your turn to read it though." Her partner said.

"I'm just curious."

"Hi Remnant! Welcome to the tenth Dear RWBY!" Ruby ignored the both of them and threw up her hands, "To celebrate our journey of going this far-"

"It's not even that far yet."

"Sssh Weiss!"

"Yang, don't ever 'ssh' the princess."

"-We have decided to answer two questions instead of the usual one!"

And that earned a massive face-palm from said princess.

"What, Weiss, it's a big deal!" Yang looked at the petite girl who was rubbing her forehead, regretting of smacking it so hard.

"Yeah!" The team leader continued after her sister, "We usually only answer one question! Which makes our vlogs pretty short…"

"Aren't our vlogs supposed to be short?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised by the fact that you know our vlogs were short." Weiss huffed.

"Of course I know, duh." Ruby rolled her eyes, "I just don't think we're able to make them long."

"How so?" The Faunus asked.

"Oh Blakey, if we answer multiple questions per vlog, we'll be running out of them pretty soon."

"You really went and looked at all of them huh?"

"Eh don't look at me, Rubes too!"

"As the team leader," Little red puffed out her chest, "I need to make sure that our vlogs run perfectly; therefore I need to read the questions in advance!"

"Are you all done talking?" The heiress crossed her arms.

"Ah, right, we've stranded away from the questions again…" Blake chuckled.

"Whose turn is it to read the question?" Weiss asked.

The Faunus raised her hand as she squinted at the brunette's scroll, "Coolcreate asked…Dear RWBY, which one of you would be most likely to go to jail and on what charges?"

"It's Yang." Ruby, Weiss and Yang answered in unison. The White Rose pair then looked at the dragon who smirked and puffed out her chest proudly.

"It's Yang." Blake answered shortly after.

"I mean c'mon, it's pretty darn obvious." Little red shrugged.

"Let's see…" The heiress counted with her slender fingers, "She pranked Professor Goodwitch, completely trashed a nightclub, grabbed the owner's balls according to one of their goons, snapped a bar owner's neck at some point-"

"Did that really happen?!" Ruby turned to her sister.

"-Destroyed the roof of the cafeteria, almost set the dorm on fire, _groped my breasts by accident-"_

" _That really was an accident!_ How many times have I apologized?!"

"Masturbate at late night when she thought no one was awake-"

" _How did you know that?!_ "

"Frankly, Yang, your moans aren't…as quiet as you thought they were." The black-haired girl smirked.

"Oh not you too!"

"What?" The team leader leaned closer to Blake, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's a good thing Ruby's dead as a log when she's sleeping." The Faunus shook her head.

"Want me to continue the list?" Weiss had her signature scowl on her face at the moment; she glanced at Blake, Ruby, and lastly the dragon, then raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-no thanks." Said dragon blushed as she looked at the floor.

"So in short, Yang would be charged for assault and battery (the bucket could've hit Professor Goodwitch), property damage mostly, attempted murder…"

"Wait, what attempted murder?!" The blonde interrupted her partner.

"You snapped someone's neck. We don't even know if she made it out alive." The heiress answered in an icy cold tone.

"Uh…" Yang sighed, "She did, alright?"

"Attempted murder that is." Weiss nodded to Blake and the latter just smirked.

"Sis, you're like…a completely different Yang from the Yang I thought I actually knew…all this time…" Ruby shook in fear and stared at her beloved big sister in disbelief.

The Faunus hugged the poor little girl tightly as she stroked her back, "Sssh, it's fine."

"No Rubes!" The blonde covered her face with both her palms, "Aren't this supposed to be a comedy fanfic? Why is it turning into angst?"

"Let me continue the list. Aside from attempted murder, I guess the last one would be _sexual harassment._ " Weiss accentuated the last two words as she threw glare daggers to the wailing dragon.

" _I said I was sorry!_ "

Blake, with a sobbing little red in her arms, looked at the heiress, then her partner. She then grinned evilly at the both of them, "Why did Weiss mind the grope so much? It's not like you two haven't been fucking each other."

The Freezerburn pair's faces turned red instantly.

"T-That's a different story! She had my p-permission! But this- this isn't…she didn't have…" Weiss slurred her speech while Yang just kept quiet, deciding that she would not screw this up any further.

"But boy, you sure paid a lot of attention to Yang eh?"

"Huh?"

"Most of the stuff she did happened before we become teammates, and I don't think she ever told you those."

"…"

"She told me she didn't tell anyone about the nightclub incident, and it wasn't on the news either." Blake continued her tease, "While her moans aren't that subtle, I don't think your side of the room could hear them so clearly. Oh, are you jealous of the fact that Yang masturbates instead of doing it with you?"

" _Stop, please!_ "

"It's so rare to see Yang getting agitated to this level…yet another side of her that I did not know…" Ruby buried her face in Blake's shoulder.

The blonde kneeled on the ground and sobbed.

"Just admit the fact that you're gay as f- I mean, gay as a unicorn, princess." The Faunus smiled in victory.

"…"

 _-beep-_

"Ahem, sorry for the incident earlier." Blake cleared her throat, "Now moving on to the next question…"

"Fuck you." Weiss gave the Faunus a hard look as she took the scroll away from her hand, "Rebekahtpe asked…Dear RWBY, would Ruby survive 24 hours without cookies or strawberries?"

"No." Ruby, Blake and Yang answered in unison.

"No." Weiss put down the scroll and said.

"You guys," The blonde moved nearer to her scroll on the table, "You guys have _absolutely_ no idea what a strawberry slash cookie free Ruby Rose is like."

"Let's say…I'd rather go on a movie date with Zwei than to face a Ruby without her daily dose of strawberry or cookie."

"If we don't feed her the food mentioned…we might…" A pause from the heiress, "No, we definitely won't be able to survive twenty-four hours as well."

"That is two hundred percent true." Yang crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"Hehe…" Their team leader scratched her head and blushed.

" _It's not a compliment!_ " The Freezerburn pair yelled.

 _-beep-_

"Thanks for watching our vlogs again guys. We hope you're satisfied with our answers. You can leave a comment or inbox a person named 'IBurn' if you wish to submit a question. They'll forward it to us!" Blake smiled.

"Please edit the part where you told the audience about Yang and I having s- I mean, having…physical bonding away." Weiss' face turned slightly redder.

"No." Ruby answered in determination.

"Rubes, if you don't edit it away, I'm going to hide _all_ the cookies and strawberries in Vale."

"Are you sure about that, Yang?" Blake asked.

 _End._

 **#**

 **I would like to clarify something here:**

 **You might have noticed that the answers for some questions are really long while some are really short. That's because when I write this series, I imagine them talking and I just write their dialogues first before turning it into a chapter. And as I do that, their interactions just play in my head like it's a movie or something. So, sometimes when I answer certain questions, there are scenarios that go really well in the 'movie' I'm playing inside my head that seems to fit the story so I put it in.**

 **Some might not.**

 **So I do hope that you don't get angry with me over this. And if you're unsatisfied with this…I apologize.**

 **Anyway, back to this chapter.**

 **The interactions between Weiss and Blake are just fun to imagine, because Blake would be teasing the heiress so much. It's fun to write too, and I hope fun to read for you guys.**

 **Also Weiss is going to surpass Yang in my favorite character ranking. I wanna see her kick ass in volume 5!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, RWBY Fan Mode.**


	12. Dear RWBY 11

**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, RWBY Fan Mode.**

* * *

 **I might have mentioned it in the past, but I guess I will say it again because I'm not so sure if I did: Dear RWBY is a filler series. Meaning, when I'm writing stories that require more effort, I tend to use up a lot of time, and since this series is way easier to write compared to the others, I upload this during the waiting period.**

 **The problem is I don't update that often, I sincerely apologize for that. I'm going to resume writing this filler series as I progress with my regular stories. By next month, my job will be stable and I can settle down already (Note: I wrote this last month. I got hired!)**

 **Anyway, there is a story that I'm working on now (spoiler, it's Enabler) that takes me way more time than I intended to. To the reader (you know who you are) that commissioned this, I am so sorry. I do not want to rush and just post low quality writing, so I'm taking time to make it as good as possible.**

 **I also had a massive fever last week due to the weather (have you guys ever been in South East Asia?!) But I've already recovered! To all of you readers, please take care of your bodies too so that you don't fall sick!**

 **Now I just hope everything goes well. Hopefully.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #11**

 _Start._

"Hello guys!" Ruby Rose smiled at the camera, "This video might not be in HD, we apologize in advance! For some reason Yang's scroll won't work, so we have to use Weiss' scroll to record instead."

"Why does it have to be mine? Why can't we use yours? Or Blake's?" The heiress scowled.

"You should say, 'Why does it have to be _mein_ instead!" Yang laughed at her own joke shortly after she yelled it out. Weiss just smacked her forehead in response.

"No Weiss, have you forgotten? Mine has all the questions recorded so that we could read them out loud!"

"Then why not Blake's?"

"You have a better camera." The Faunus answered without even looking at her teammates. She was busy flipping a thick book with a title that said 'How to not get involved in your idiot friend's shenanigans'.

"I told you to download this app that offers HD-"

"No." Weiss cut the blonde off and sighed, "Fine. I'll only allow you to use my scroll this once."

"Aw Weiss," Yang put her arm around the petite girl's shoulder, "Don't be so grumpy! After we finished the recording, you can have your _schroll_ back!"

The sound of Blake forcefully closing her book was heard echoing in the room, and then it became awkwardly silent.

"Get it? Schnee's scroll, combine them and you get _schroll!_ Ha!"

Ruby and Blake simultaneously face-palmed.

"Oh my dear little dragon," Weiss on the other hand had a more aggressive respond; she grabbed Myrtenaster from her bed and pointed it at the tall girl, "I will so make you sch- _roll_ on the ground!"

"Wait-"

 _-beep-_

"Alright, since someone's done turning our room into a mini Atlas, I guess we can finally move on to the questions." Blake said in her usual monotonous voice, "Emphasizing on the 's', because we're answering two in this vlog."

"Excuse me?! Mini Atlas?!"

"So," Their team leader ignored their interactions and just carried on with what they were supposed to do in every video they ever filmed, "We've decided that since it's the same person who sent in the two questions, and they somehow are loosely connected, we might as well answer it in one go. Fast and efficient!"

After puffing out her chest, Ruby cleared her throat and read the question aloud, "Pearl Darkness asked, Dear Team RWBY, if your 'Love' came back to the dorm room in tears and let's say it was Cardin who did it, what you do to them?"

"That's a nice question."

The team turned to the source of the voice in unison; it came from the ground right in the middle of their dorm. A tall blonde girl was seen frozen beneath layers of ices with only her head visible to the eye.

"You made me wasted my precious lien." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms, "Do you have any idea how little income we earn from our vlogs, you giant blockhead?"

"You could've just punched her, or…I don't know, stab her or something. But instead, you chose to use Dust. No matter how you see it, it's not her fault." The Faunus said.

"Why are you defending Yang now?" The heiress scowled.

"Jealous, you useless lesbian?" Blake smirked playfully.

Said useless lesbian gasped, and continued to argue with her teammate. Ruby leaned nearer to the scroll and whispered, "We don't actually earn that little from our vlogs, but…you know, we can never understand rich people standard. Especially when they are Weiss Schnee."

"Um…guys, can we just answer the question?" Yang interrupted her sister's ASMR, "And please get me out."

"I agree. That's better." Weiss calmed herself and took a deep breath before giving her answer, "Okay. First of all, I don't think Xiao Long will come back to the dorm room in tears. I think she'd come back covered in blood and sweat. Second of all-"

"So you admit that Miss Xiao Long is your 'Love'?" Blake wiggled her eyebrow.

Yang blushed, avoiding any form of contact with her monochrome teammates while Weiss retaliated.

"You sadistic little cu-"

 _-beep-_

The screen showed Ruby Rose, sitting comfortably between the black and the white, separating the two of them.

"Guys, for Dust's sake, don't sit on your teammate."

"It's okay Yang, the ice is pretty thick, I'm sure you won't feel our weight!" Her sister replied with the brightest grin on her pale face.

"That's not the problem here-"

"Anyway~" The brunette ignored her, "If my 'Love' came back to the dorm in tears…I guess Crescent Rose would have some extra food."

Weiss, Blake and Yang gulped.

"Let's see…" The Faunus recovered rather quick from the shock, "If it's me…maybe he will disappear suddenly when he was walking alone at night. And then he would never be found."

"I wonder how Cardin feels if he's watching our vlogs. You're such an evil person, Pearl Darkness, using his name like this." Yang shook her head, but couldn't hide the silly grin on her face.

"It's your turn, sis."

"You know, I think y'all have misunderstood the question."

"Oh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Pearl Darkness said 'what you do to them'. They're talking about what we're going to do to our 'love', not the douchebag."

"Oh." The three of them was hit with realization.

"If it's me in that situation…Hmm…" After a few seconds of deep thought, the blonde answered with a shade of subtle pink on her cheeks, "I'll make her a cup of coffee or something. I guess I just want to show her that she could rely on me during hard times, that she doesn't have to face them alone."

"Aww! That's so sweet of you, sis!" Ruby turned and looked at the dragon encased in ice.

"Despite being a hothead, literally, you can be pretty romantic huh…" Her Faunus teammate however, had turned to face another person, "Your 'love' is so lucky to have you, Yang."

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Weiss yelped at Blake.

"Nothing." Came the immediate respond.

"Then I will break Cardin's legs."

 _-beep-_

"Still me!" Ruby smiled. She was still sitting on her sister right in the middle of Weiss and Blake, reading the question on her scroll, "Pearl Darkness asked, once again, Dear Team RWBY, what would you let your 'love' do to you and it would be totally fine but only because it was them?"

The black-haired girl pointed at her frozen partner with her index finger, all along never breaking eye contact with the camera, "I think it's obvious."

Just before Yang could respond, Blake turned to face her and smirked, "Are you a masochist, Xiao Long?"

"Shut up."

"I would let my love join me in giving Crescent Rose a throughout cleaning!"

"Ruby, they asked what you would let your love do to _you,_ not your weapon." The heiress corrected their team leader.

"Oh…umm…I guess I'm okay with my love…ugh…sharing my cookies?"

"That's so typical of you." Blake chuckled before answering the question, "For me, I would let my love touch my ears. The cat pair, not the human pair."

As soon as the Faunus finished answering her question, every pair of eyes in the room simultaneously turned to Weiss.

"W-Why are you all looking at me all of a sudden?!"

"Oh there's no special meaning or anything. We just want you to answer the question."

The heiress narrowed her eyes at Blake who just spoke, but the latter just shrugged and mouthed 'your turn'. She sighed before giving her answer in a shaking voice, "I…I guess I would let my love…p…play with my hair…"

The Faunus looked at her partner while raising one of her eyebrow, mischief shining in her amber eyes.

"What's with the incessant teasing?!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Grr…fine." Weiss knew there would be no point arguing with Blake, so she got up and stretched a bit before walking towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, if you would excuse me."

"Aww she left." Ruby pouted.

Blake giggled in response, "She's just shy."

"Guys, can we get any help here?"

 _-beep-_

"That's it for this vlog, I hope you all enjoy it." The Faunus moved the scroll so that the camera could shoot their team leader in action.

Little Ruby was trying hard to get her sister out the layers of ice using a rusty chisel and her attempt didn't look successful.

"Well, until next time!" Yang grinned.

 _End._

 **#**

 **I rushed this, so if I made any mistakes, please let me know.**

 **The pun this time sucks right? Even I, the author, can tell how terrible it is.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, RWBY Fan Mode.**


	13. Dear RWBY 12

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness** **.**

* * *

 **Posting a chapter of Dear RWBY as a filler before I finish the Enabler one-shot.**

 **In other news, I've finally got officially hired! Hooray!**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Dear RWBY #12**

 **#**

 _Start._

"Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" The red, the black and the yellow of Team RWBY said with different tones.

"Alright, intro done, read the question, Yang."

"Party pooper!" The blonde stuck out her tongue towards the heiress who rushed her.

Said heiress sighed before saying, "I'm not in the mood for vlogs, as I've told you a hundred times before you switched the camera on your scroll on."

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Ruby whispered; she was scared that she would somehow annoy her partner.

"No." But the one who replied was not her partner – it was her little kitty.

"Oh…I get it, Blake. Sorry, shouldn't have asked since it's so obvious that she isn't feeling right."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Can we just finish this real quick?" Weiss scowled.

"Alright then, here I go. LastOrder asked-"

"It's that prick again!" The heiress interrupted Yang, "What did they ask this time?!"

"Well who knows?" Blake smirked, "All it took was a mere mention of a viewer's name to get the feisty little princess back in action."

That earned a groan from the white-haired girl.

"They asked…Dear RWB, yeah just for the R, W, B of your team. You're the barber and you need to cut- _wait, hold on._ "

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Judging from that huge exclamation your sister let out before even finishing half of the question, well, I assume, because this viewer _likes to write long, misleading sentences,_ it must be utterly stupid." Weiss snorted while crossing her arms.

"No Weiss you shouldn't be so rude to our viewers!" Ruby flailed her hands at her partner.

Angry dragon noises could be heard in the background.

"Let me finish this for you." Blake grabbed Ruby's scroll from Yang and read the question aloud, "You're the barber and you need to cut…Yang's hair 'cuz if you don't, you'll die, bracket, well, you're going to die either way, bracket. How will you do it without dying in the first 3 seconds?"

"What kind of stupid question was that?!" The team leader yelped.

"See! I told you!"

"Yang, are you okay?" The Faunus asked without even looking at her partner, "Wait, there's still more…P.S. may Yang's barber rest in pieces- I mean, peace. I love you Yang! XD."

"What a jerk!" The blonde yelled with burning red eyes.

"I feel like we're bashing this LastOrder quite hard in this vlog…" Blake mumbled.

"Calm down Yang, it's just like those kinds of…you know… 'what if' questions!" Her sister grinned awkwardly.

"Dear WBY, yeah, just for the W, B, Y of the team." Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister, "If you have to eat all of Ruby's cookie supply, how will you do it without dying in the first 3 seconds?"

" _Say what?!_ "

 _-beep-_

"Sorry guys, our dorm turned into a warzone for a while there." Blake apologized to the camera, "But Yang had finally gotten Ruby to understand how she feels about the question."

"I'm just so tired to deal with this." Weiss shook her head and let out a huge sigh.

"Alright, let's answer this question before Yang turns the whole school into an erupting volcano." The team leader cleared her throat.

"Let's do that."

"Ditto."

"So…how will we do that…terrible thing without dying in the first three seconds?" Ruby asked.

"This is kind of hard." Blake replied immediately.

The heiress looked at Ruby all of a sudden, "As both the team leader _and_ Yang's younger sister who had been living with her since forever, you should be the one coming up with a strategy for us to survive the first three seconds."

Meanwhile, Yang was mumbling things in the background that were inaudible to the microphone.

A line of word appeared at the bottom of the screen:

Caption guy's note: Yes, they do use microphones to record the talking. How else would their voices be so clear?

"What is more important to her than her hair?" The Faunus looked at her little puppy.

"As cliche as it sounds…I think it's us." The heiress interrupted the two lovebirds shamelessly.

"As if that's true." Blake shrugged, "I mean, she never even let us touch her hair. Ah, she only let _you_ touch-"

"I knew you were gonna tease me!" Weiss pointed at the girl with her index finger, "I knew it! Can you, for fuck's sake, _stop with all the teasing?!_ You've been doing this since the last v- no, last few vlogs!"

"But I didn't even finish my sentence yet."

"Grr…"

"Agitated Weiss is so fun." Blake laughed.

"Fuck you."

Meanwhile, a certain someone was still mumbling to herself in the background.

"Okay, while you useless lesbians argue about teasing and stuff, I, being the best leader _and_ the best sister in the world, has come up with a perfect plan!"

"You want a drum roll, Ruby?" The tone that the Faunus used to speak with all her teammates differed; her tone was the gentlest when she was talking to her team leader, showing a soft spot for her.

"Yes!" Ruby wagged her imaginary tail.

And so Blake did a drum roll.

"First, we'll purchase a hell lot of ice Dust and put it just beside Myrtenaster-"

"I don't like where this is going." The owner of the rapier said.

"And then, we will hide Weiss' expensive shampoo-"

"Excuse me?!"

"Then we will blame it on Yang-"

"Excuse me?!" A voice shouted from the background.

"Oh, she's listening." Blake smirked, "And I like where this is going."

"Listen, when Weiss gets angry, and has Myrtenaster _and_ ice Dust just within her reach…"

"Oh." The Faunus nodded.

The screen instantly changed to a compilation of frozen-Yang photos.

"Well…" Blake's face appeared when the epic compilation ended, "Let's just hope the ice lasts for at least three seconds."

"Thou shalt not look down upon the power of an angry Weiss." Ruby puffed out her chest, trying to act like Shakespeare.

"And angry Weiss produces powerful, solid _Weiss._ " The black-haired girl accentuated the last word.

"Pft…"

"Get the pun, Rubes?"

"No." The heiress deadpanned.

The screen moved a little, as someone in Team RWBY lifted the scroll and pointed the camera at Yang who was now sitting on the floor, complaining, "Yeah, LastOrder, it'll be your _last order_ of meal today if you dare touch my hair. Wait, heck no, I won't even let you have a last order because you'll so die before that…"

Ruby Rose appeared in front of the camera suddenly, with the screen over-zoomed at her nose. She whispered, "In conclusion, to counter Yang's wrath, we need angry Weiss, because angry Weiss is _t-weiss_ as effective as a normal Weiss."

Blake nodded in agreement while Weiss just smacked her head.

"Well, they're not wrong."

Everyone turned to look at Yang who just spoke.

 _-beep-_

"Boy that was a long vlog. And we've once again failed our mission of keeping our videos short!" Ruby laughed like a happy penguin.

"And Weiss went to bed, so…" Blake continued after little red.

"She always gets so moody whenever this…LastOrder shows up."

"I bet it's her time of the month."

"May both of us rest in pieces."

The Faunus giggled at Ruby's joke.

"Can you guys not use the end of our vlog for extremely gay PDA?" Yang face-palmed.

 _End._

The screen turned to a noise video for a while before Blake and Yang appeared on it, talking to one another.

"It's called fanservice, Yang."

"What?"

"Fans like to see us being flirty with one another. We need to do that to please them so we could more views."

"Who told you that?!"

"IBurn."

"Uh, what a jerk! Using us to promote their story!"

#

 **I'm so sorry, Yang, but I need flirty RWBY characters to satisfy my own…uh…desire!**

 **Anyway, this went longer than I expected, I hope it's fine with everyone. I meant to make this a light-hearted series that will put a smile on your face, and perhaps make your day a little better.**

 **And I don't know if 'noise video' is the right term. I apologize in advance if it wasn't, and somebody please tell me the correct term. Thank you.**

 **Also, LastOrder, call me shameless all you want for bashing you in this chapter. I'm not even sorry.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	14. Dear RWBY 13

**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson**

* * *

 **Remember me saying I'm going to post more often on September? I didn't keep that promise, I apologize. There was really a lot of things going on and that month was pure chaotic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be lengthy.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #13**

 _Start._

"Hey guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose threw up her hands in excitement.

"Yeah!" Her sister followed suit.

"Okay, let's get started." Weiss said without any emotions; she just wanted to finish the recording as fast as possible.

"Sure. It's my turn to read." The Faunus took their leader's scroll and started reading the question sent in by one of the viewers, "The Black Rose Reaper asked…"

"Nice username!" Yang winked at the camera.

"…Hello Rose, Schnee, Belladonna and Xiao Long!"

"Hi." The red, the white and the yellow greeted simultaneously.

"Hello." The black said. She cleared her throat before reading the question, "I have different question for each of you I hope you don't mind me asking. Can you tell me what your favorite weapon besides Crescent Rose is? Also what's Crescent Rose made out of? I think this question is directed to Ruby."

Blake stopped and gave the brunette a look.

"What about the rest?" Her partner leaned closer and peeked at the scroll in her hand.

"It's pretty long, so we'll just answer it one by one. Rubes, go ahead."

"I have a lot of weapons I like. Actually, I like every single weapon in the world! I feel like they're just like us human, but better of course, that every single one of them is unique. There are weapons that are alike, but they are all slightly different from one another. Although…" After a rant, Ruby frowned and put her hand near her chin, seemingly to be in deep thought, "To answer your question…hmm…if I had to choose one…well, my semblance is speed, so the weapons I can use are kind of limited."

A pause.

"But…in terms of weapons I like and not necessarily can use…I like Sun's weapons. Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, I think? It's kind of hard to remember the names of his weapons."

"Good choice!" Yang complimented her sister.

"Even though I can't use it, because it isn't bladed and is kind of hard for me to move around my speed with a pair of nunchuck guns…I do think it's really cool."

"Indeed. It is not easy to master Sun's weapons; when I saw his fight with Torchwick, I was surprised that he was able to use it that well." Blake sighed, "And…although I really hate to admit this…Torchwick was pretty darn good at blocking Sun's attacks…with one hand and a cane."

"That banana guy acts like an idiot – or maybe he really is one, but I must admit that he's quite capable in a fight." Weiss said.

"Wow, it's not easy to get a compliment from the ice queen!" Yang grinned at the heiress.

"Shush, you!" Said heiress scowled.

"Alright, moving on!" Ruby ignored the both of them.

"Ruby, you haven't answered his second question." Blake said nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"What's Crescent Rose made of?"

"Please keep it short." The Freezerburn said in unison.

"Um…in short…stainless steel, gold, titanium and some self-modified Dust. There is a secret material too which I cannot reveal to the public."

"The one that Uncle Qrow brought from Atlas?"

"Yep!"

"Ruby is done. Whose turn is it now?" Weiss looked at the Faunus.

"Let's see…" She looked at the scroll, "Next up is…can you please spend an entire week when you're not hunting in black jeans? Also what's your favorite type of dust to use in a fight? Show of hands, who thinks this question is directed to Weiss?"

The sisters raised their hands.

"I will _never_ spend a day in those filthy black jeans, let alone an entire week!"

"Why not?!" Yang puts her arm around the heiress' thin shoulder, "You should try it sometimes, princess! It's very durable, not to mention comfortable and stylish too!"

" _No way in hell._ "

"Is it because you don't know how to wear it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, in our first vlog, she did say that she'd never worn pants before." Blake continued.

Weiss' face turned red all the way to her ears; she was burning in embarrassment, avoiding eye contacts with everyone.

"Aww." Yang pat her shoulder lightly.

"Let's move on before the ice queen turns this place into a mini Atlas and blame us on her impulse buying of ice Dust again." The Faunus smirked.

"Why you-"

"Agitated Weiss is so fun." The blonde giggled.

"Ah, one more question. What's your favorite type of Dust to use in a fight? Show of hands, who thinks it's ice?"

The sisters once again raised their hands.

"There, settled. Moving on…I think you being a Faunus is awesome! Why, thank you." Blake smiled, "Do you have any good book suggestions? Also can you please hug Ruby for me? Well, these questions are obviously directed to me. And now, first thing's first…"

The Faunus turned to face Ruby, trying to initiate a hug. The latter beamed in excitement as she jumped right into the awaiting arms.

"Aww Blake!"

A certain blonde scowled while a certain heiress snickered, trying to make fun of the former's jealousy.

"Okay." Blake released Ruby from the hug after a while and continued answering the following question, "As for good book suggestions…lately I've been reading 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu. The translated version makes it easier for me to understand and I think the lessons it gives are extremely useful. If we can implement them not only in combat but overall our lives, it'll help us to become better and smarter. I highly recommend it to everyone."

"I don't." Her partner shook her head. She then leaned closer to the camera and whispered, "She tried to make us all read it. I don't like it."

"I do think it's very helpful." The heiress said.

"You finished the book?" Ruby asked.

"Why yes of course."

"Okay." Blake interrupted the conversation, "Last question before Weiss starts spoiling the whole book here."

"Hey!"

"Can you make sure Weiss wears the pants and also if you could have another semblance what would it be? Yang." She turned to face the blonde.

"I'm gonna have to say no to that. You don't want to anger the queen who rules the kingdom of _Weissolation_. Hah!"

"What?!"

"Do you really think our viewers are going to get that reference?" Blake smirked.

"Well not everybody watches Frozen…but I'm sure they've heard the song!" Yang answered, "So, The Black Rose Reaper…just _let it go_!"

"Do you understand them, Weiss?" Ruby sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Yang was making puns, again, but I've learned not to care when she mentions things I don't understand."

"And if I could have another semblance…well, I don't know if this kind of semblance really exists in Remnant, but I want to ability to make people have illusion. Make them see things that aren't actually there."

"You're such an evil person, sis."

"Any more question, Blake?" Weiss turned to the black of the team. She shook her head in response.

 _-beep-_

"Alright, those are the questions for today." Blake said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for tuning in guys!" Her partner waved at the scroll.

"You guys can send in the question by leaving a comment, or you can just inbox us! We'll ask for permission to mention any username if the question was sent in through our inbox! Thank you and have a nice day!" Ruby got gradually more hyper as she gave her speech.

"Goodbye." Weiss on the other hand, was calm as ice.

 _End._

 **#**

 **That was a long question. Phew! I hope I did good for this chapter.**

 **Please leave me a review so that I can improve! Or if you have questions for Team RWBY. Inbox is fine too~**

 **Anyway, volume 5 is coming soon! Sadly I'm not as hyped as I used to be, for some reason. I do hope we can see more Yang though, because I really want to see her struggle from the PTSD and not just magically recovered from it.**

 **NOTE: I wrote this before Volume 5 came out. It's out now and I'm super into it. Personally, I think it is done a lot better than volume 4; not that I dislike volume 4, it's just that I think the story itself got more interesting and the plot seems to be moving onto the next phase. They also showed more of the villains.**

 **And I'm in love with Hazel and Ilia.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson**


	15. Dear RWBY: Halloween Special

**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson**

* * *

 **First of all, Happy Halloween!**

 **Second of all, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun writing and imagining it. You'll know why when you continue reading it, hehe.**

 **Also please note that this series is more inclined to the RWBY Chibi side, so their personality might be a little different from canon.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr still coming soon because I have no idea how to use it.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

#

 **Dear RWBY: Halloween Special**

 _Start._

"Hello Remnant, and happy-" Ruby threw up both her hands and looked at her teammates in anticipation.

"Halloween!" The Bumblebees continued after their leader.

"Yay…"

"Oh c'mon Weiss, you should be happier since it's also my birthday!"

"Why do I need to be happy on your birthday?" The heiress scowled.

"Because~" The brunette leaned closer to her partner while giggling, "We, are- best friends!"

Weiss sighed heavily, and Yang laughed at the both of them. The camera then zoomed out, showing Team RWBY's full bodies - they were dressed up for the occasion.

Ruby wore a werewolf costume with red eyes and two fangs that pointed upwards; it looked more like a Beowolf since it had white skulls covering her head, and some spiky ones on her back.

Weiss on the other hand, wore a white and blue themed pirate costume, completely contrasting with her partner. She also somehow had her long, silky hair braided while wearing a white bandana and a black-colored eye patch.

Blake was in a witch attire that had a pair of pink cat ears on her witch hat; she was black and white themed with a hint of pink and purple.

Lastly, Yang wore a black-colored, extremely sexy outfit that only covered the necessary, with a pair of devil wings, horns, and a tail.

"Just so you guys know…" Blake said in a monotone, "Ruby and Yang came up with names for our attire.

Their leader puffed out her chest proudly, having a wide grin on her face, "Mine is called Red Beowolf."

"How are you even red?!" Weiss half yelled, "The only red spot in your costume is the eyes!"

"Weiss' costume is named Grumpy Pirate by the way." Ruby shrugged smugly.

"Why you little-"

"Yeah, it suits her perfectly." Blake immediately backed her lover up.

"Fuck you."

The Faunus just smirked in response, "Ruby named mine the Kitty Witch."

"That's so lame!" Said her partner.

"Oh? What did you name yours then?" The Kitty Witch raised an eyebrow.

"I call it," Yang posed in a seductive way, "The Sexy Succubus."

"Boo!" The red, the white and the black booed their teammate in unison.

"Aw sis, not you too!"

"You've demonstrated the meaning of 'irony' and 'lame' so perfect that it puts any dictionary to a shame." The heiress said.

"Ouch Weissy that hurts."

"Anyway." Blake interrupted them, "Before we stranded too far... _again_ , let's begin answering question.

"Yeah!" Ruby continued, "We're answering five of them since this is a Halloween Special. It's like the Valentine's Special, but even better since we all dressed up!"

"It's my turn, right?" The heiress asked. Ruby then handed her scroll to her.

"OBSERVER01 asked...dear Ruby, they meant Ruby Rose, not Team RWBY," Weiss paused for a moment, "If you had the time and resources what upgrades would you use on Crescent Rose and the weapons of the rest of the team? P.S you are incredibly adorable and cool with your weapon knowledge. Smiley face."

"Hehe.." Little red blushed, "Thank you."

Blake and Yang's lips curved upwards, looking at their leader's red face like proud parents.

"Well...to answer your question…I'll add a jetpack to Crescent Rose, maybe a mini sized one so that it wouldn't get in the way when I'm fighting. If I somehow got thrown really high into the air in a battle, or I accidentally fell off an airship or something, I can fly my way to the land without relying on recoil. Do you guys know how _bad_ it feels, using recoil to land?!"

"I sure do." Her sister closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm a cat so I don't rely on recoil. I can _always_ land safely." Blake giggled, "As the saying goes...cats always land on their feet."

Yang laughed merrily together with Ruby at her partner's cat joke.

But the heiress seemingly was not amused by it; she just continued with, "I have my glyphs."

"Oh speaking of glyphs!" Ruby recovered from the laughing and said, "I would definitely add a gun barrel to Myrtenaster. It'd be ideal if I can let it face the holder, you know what I mean?"

"The holder doesn't know." Came the reply.

"It'll be dangerous though." The brunette said, "Maybe I'll put it further away from the hilt, or modify it in some way. The purpose of this is to increase the stab strength by utilizing the recoil from the shot. That way, Weiss can conserve a lot of aura by reducing the amount of glyphs needed to launch herself into battle."

"That indeed sounds dangerous." Weiss crossed her arms, "Although I have to admit that if it really works, it'd be a great help."

"I don't think Weiss had ever fired a gun in her entire life." Blake teased the heiress.

"Hey!"

"And now moving on to Gambol Shroud…" Ruby ignored the monochrome, "I don't think there's a lot I can do since it's near perfect."

"Well, you can move on to Yang's weapon then." The owner of said weapon smiled gently.

"Hehe...yeah." The leader giggled, "So, about Ember Celica...the upgrade that I want to implement on it is the number of shells. If I'm not mistaken, Yang can only fire twelve bullets per gauntlet right?"

"Yep."

"If I can somehow double that...it'd be great. Alright, done answering!"

"It's your turn to read the next question, Rubes." Blake gave Weiss a look and the latter handed Ruby her scroll.

"Okay!" She cleared her throat before started reading, "Darkstar6195 asked...with Ruby being...young and Blake kind of coming across as...not caring about that kind of thing. It seems pretty obvious that the one who loves fighting and the heiress will be going to the Vytal doubles (because you guys are awesome and are definitely going to cream the team round)-"

"Yeah!" Yang put her fists together and smirked.

"...But given that you two...don't get along. What have Weiss and Yang been doing to potentially improve their...teamwork? If they haven't been trying anything? Blake! Ruby! Make them do a team building exercise now! Best of luck in the tournament! Smiley face."

"Aww thank you!" The blonde winked at the camera.

"Hey! Me being young has nothing to do with battling! I can fight just fine!" Ruby protested.

"I think what they meant was that you're less experienced than us." Weiss answered calmly.

"...Well, that's because I was born two years late. I don't get an option on that."

"And I do care about that kind of thing. It's for the sake of our team, and I love our team." Blake shrugged.

"Aww Blake!" Little red hugged the kitten of the team immediately, and the latter returned the hug with all her heart.

They released each other, and the Faunus took this perfect opportunity to tease her teammate again, "And what have Weiss and Yang been doing to potentially improve their teamwork? Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Ugh." Ruby groaned.

"Hey!"

"The viewer even asked you both to make us do a team building exercise now. Well, if you wanna see it _live_ really badly…" Yang wiggled her eyebrows while unbuttoning her jacket.

" _Yang Xiao Long!_ " The white roses shouted.

 _-beep-_

"Alright, since Xiao Long has stopped being horny, we can move on to the third question." Blake said with a straight face.

"Why am I being tied up?" The blonde tried to struggle out of the neatly tied rope, "C'mon girls it was just a joke! There's no way I'd actually have sex with W-"

" _Finish that sentence, and I will finish you._ "

"Right. Sorry babe."

"Just read the damn question." Weiss then continued; her tone slightly less menacing.

"Mew Shadowfang asked…" Yang began reading, "Dear RWBY, what is everyone's 'triggers'? (Aka how to get someone really hopping mad)."

"This is going to be fun." Blake crossed her arms sassily and smirked.

"I think we all know Yang's triggers. If you don't, by any chance, it has something to do with hair, teammates, and Weiss." Ruby nodded with her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?!" Came the princess' exclamation.

"Guys, Weiss gets triggered by everything." The Faunus said nonchalantly, "Just look at all our vlogs."

That earned a long groan from said person.

"Ruby's triggers? Just hide all her cookie and Crescent Rose." Yang said.

"Don't you dare!"

"See?"

"What about Blake?" Weiss asked; she needed to know the answer so that she could prepare to revenge on the Faunus for teasing her so much.

"I get triggered when somebody attempts to insult Ninjas of Love."

"What is that book actually about?!" Ruby stood up suddenly, pointing at her teammates with her wolf claws, "You guys won't let me read it and I'm dead curious!"

"I just saw the next question and it'll be a perfect one for Blake to answer both Ruby and the viewer." Yang took the scroll from her sister and handed it to her partner, "You're the one reading it too Blakey."

"Hm?" The Faunus grabbed the scroll and read the next question, "OBSERVER01 asked...again...dear RWBY, my question is for the resident Ninja cat of the team. Blake, how good a read is Ninja of Love? I heard rumors that you're the expert on that subject."

"Sure she is!" The blonde made a thumbs-up towards the camera.

"I used to be so scared of admitting that I read Ninjas of Love, but it's three volumes in now so I've certainly became more open-minded."

"I'm glad that we're still in the earlier part of volume three." Yang crossed her arms and nodded.

"There you guys go again, speaking as if we're in a show." Weiss scowled.

Blake stopped Yang before the latter attempted to say something, "The truth shall never be prevailed."

"I guess you're right."

"Anyway." Blake cleared her throat, "Just how good a read is Ninjas of Love?" It's extremely good. You can't find any other book that has descriptions _this_ detailed. Plus, the characters are very real. Typically, the protagonists in books like these are either a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu, or are extremely annoying and stupid, but the author portrayed the characters in this book really well; they have flaws that they knew and intentionally wanted to overcome. It's very refreshing to know that they're also struggling with life. Overall, it's a very good book. Remember, there's a reason that it's the best-selling novel in the entire Remnant, ranking #1 recommended book in Amazonadult dot com."

"Amazonadult? Wait, so that means-"

"Yes Rubes." Yang interrupted her sister, "It's a smut."

 _-beep-_

"Alright, last question!" The blonde said, "Ruby is still being terrified by the fact that we have porn lying around our dorm, so she's sitting behind mumbling to herself about filth and katana."

"I'm just going to proceed with the last question." Weiss said after an extra long sigh.

"Sure." The Faunus replied. She handed her teammate the scroll and the latter started reading it aloud.

"Bk42bk42 asked...dear RWBY, if you could have any additional power added to your semblance, it can be unrelated to your semblance, what power would you have?"

"Did somebody say semblance?" Ruby appeared all of a sudden beside Weiss, holding her shoulder with a pair of sparkling silver eyes as well as rose petals surrounding her.

Her partner sighed again as she said, "Yes I did."

"Oh boy! I _really_ want to add super strength to my semblance! That way I won't have to worry much about combat since speed and strength go so well with each other! They're like...the ultimate combination!" Little red threw up her hands in excitement.

"As for me…" Weiss crossed her arms, "I want to add stability. I get knocked off pretty often and would really like it if I could withstand impact more without using gravity glyph. It eats up a lot of aura."

"I would want Sun's semblance as an additional power." Blake continued right after the heiress.

Ruby pouted and looked at her lover with a pair of watery puppy eyes. The Faunus chuckled and patted the puppy's head while apologizing to her, "Sorry Rubes, but speed is kind of...not suitable to be used together with my original semblance."

"Yeah I understand. But still…"

"Ugh." The brawler of the team said, "Too gay, I can't…"

But her partner just ignored her over-dramatic act and continued with her answer, "If I can somehow combine our semblances, it'll be just like Lycan Arcadia's semblance, but more powerful since he can only send out one clone at a time, and I can do more than that. It's incredibly useful in battle."

"Lycan Ar...who is that?" Ruby asked.

"He's one of the members of Team SLVR. The team that Mark Zhang interviewed." Weiss replied; she was a big fan of Mark ever since she discovered his documentaries.

"Oh!" Their leader exclaimed in realization, "The blonde one?"

"Yep." Blake giggled, "Alright Yang, your turn."

"I want the semblance to generate lien out of thin air." The blonde said proudly.

"That is _not_ a semblance." The heiress face-palmed.

"But the bk...ugh what a difficult name, I mean the viewer who asked this question said it can be unrelated to my semblance!"

"Sorry Weiss but…" Ruby sighed and shook her head as she put her hand on her partner's shoulder, "You would never understand the poor."

"Hey!" Weiss retorted, "Mind you, my father cut me off! I'm in the same standard as you now."

"No Weiss, we're still leagues apart." Blake said in a monotone, "Life in the White Fang is _not_ good at all."

"Do you think I still have the endless supply of money like I was before? Fucking no!" Her voice started to have a hint of anger and bitterness in it.

"Hey knock it off!" Yang said, putting her arm on Weiss' shoulder, "Guys, I didn't mean to start an argument."

After a slight pause, she had a familiar smirk on her face, looking at the monochrome's costume, "It's Halloween, _witch_ means that we're supposed to be celebrating fear, not _argh-guing_ among ourselves!"

" _I fucking knew it!_ " Weiss slammed the floor with her hand, whined in pain, and then pointed at the blonde.

Blake on the other hand, just sighed, "I'm surprised by the fact that you managed to hold it in until the last question."

She then eyed Ruby before continuing, "That's really _fangtastic_ of you."

"Not you too!" The white roses yelled in unison.

 _-beep-_

"So...that's all for our Halloween Special!" Yang waved at the camera.

"Thanks for watching us until the end, guys." The Faunus smiled.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, "And thanks for keeping up with my sister's stupid puns. We sincerely apologize for that."

"She sucks." Weiss scowled. She then turned to Yang and said, "You gigantic _suck-cubus._ "

"Oh Weiss not you to-"

 _End._

#

 **I did five questions right? I didn't miscount them right? If I did somebody please tell me. Thank you.**

 **And Happy Birthday Rubes!**

 **Anyway as usual, thanks for reading and keeping up with my stupid puns. I sincerely hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **With my...really busy schedule, I have to wake up at 4 in the morning just to rush this before Halloween. And by the time it's published on FF dot net, it's probably already in November.**

 **Please review if you have any question or criticism, or you can inbox me if you're too shy to say them publicly. Messaging through FB page and Pa-treon is fine too.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**


	16. Dear RWBY 14

**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**

* * *

 **So...here it is, Dear RWBY #14. Still hasn't reached 100 favorites and followers, but I will do my best!**

 **Note: I changed my Pa-treon name.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, tumblr...well, I still don't have time to explore how to use it. Somebody please teach me!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #14**

 _Start._

"Hello Remnant!" Ruby Rose waved at the camera. The team was currently sitting on the floor in the middle of their dorm as usual, with Yang's scroll recording on the table.

"And welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Her sister did the same action.

"This content is sponsored by IBurn, who owns a fanfiction profile and updates monthly. Be sure to check that out! Although...they're a little inactive now because of work...and courses...and idols? Wait, who wrote this script?" Blake looked at her teammates with questioning eyes.

"That's right!" Ruby's excitement overflowed as she ignored the Faunus, "We officially has a sponsor now!"

"Hooray!" Yang threw up both her hands.

"Why don't I know about this?" Weiss scowled.

"Duh, that's because you're always so concentrating on listening to Professor Port's story!" Her partner said.

"Yeah!" Her lover continued.

"We got an email from IBurn during Professor Port's class." The Faunus shrugged, "We sorta talked it out and they agreed to sponsor us."

"We might have given that person some of our...stuff in exchange." Yang crossed her arms and nodded.

" _What?!_ "

"Nothing harmful, I swear!" Ruby explained quickly, "Just some minor stuff."

The heiress groaned, "That person is a pervert."

"It's nothing perverted, Weiss." Blake said calmly, "Anyway, let's just get this over with."

"Alright, it's the leader's turn." Ruby proudly took her scroll out of her pocket and read the question aloud, "OBSERVER01 asked...dear RWBY, how many puns in a day does Yang do and how did you all survive it? Smiley face."

"That username sounds oddly familiar." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Yeah, they asked us questions in our previous vlog." The blonde said, "Two questions, Halloween Special, remember?"

"I think so."

"Anyway, let's just answer the viewer!" Ruby interrupted.

"How many puns in a day does Yang do? There's no definite answer to that." The Faunus said in a monotone.

"I grew up together with her, so I'm already used to it." Their leader closed her eyes and nodded. After a slight pause, she continued smugly, "So I think it's best for Weiss and Blake to answer that question."

"You're just trying to avoid answering." The heiress scowled.

"Because!" Ruby yelled suddenly and leaned really close to the heiress, causing the latter to blush, "Chances are that if we started discussing about _puns_ , there will be _more puns_ coming from her, Weiss!"

"Aw c'mon guys, it's not _that_ much!"

" _It is!_ " The red, the white and the black shouted simultaneously.

"You're just so quick witted in the _worst_ way!" Ruby mimicked her partner's annoyed expression.

"If only her brain is that useful in a battle." Blake sighed heavily.

"Hey!" Yang pretended to be angry, "That hurts, Blakey."

"Savage Blake." Ruby laughed at her sister.

"Seeing as I am the only one taking this seriously, I'd say…" Weiss ignored their interactions and just proceeded with the answering, "The amount of puns she does is averagely five per days. Two per weekends because she'll be going out by herself an awful lot."

"That's because I'm a reckless rogue." Yang puffed out her chest proudly.

"You do pay an _awful_ lot of attention to her eh?" Blake smirked.

"That was a pretty precise measurement, Weiss." Ruby continued after her lover.

The heiress blushed immensely as she stuttered, "I- I merely- have...good...observation skill! Yes, good observation skill!" She repeated the same phrase as she crossed her arms, trying to appear calm but was failing miserably.

"The pwincess is blushing~" Yang teased the ice queen.

"Grr…"

"Angwy Weiss is the best Weiss." She then continued, giving the two other members of Team RWBY a look. They all nodded back to her in agreement.

"Why do you guys always do this?!"

"Do what?" Ruby tried to feign ignorance.

"All the teasing and shit!"

"Your reaction is the lit." Blake said calmly, "No one else in this entire world has reactions as good as yours."

Weiss tried to retort, but no word was coming out from her mouth. She then stomped away in anger, mumbling inaudible things to herself.

"Aw she left." Ruby giggled.

"Well, I guess Weiss answered the first part of the question. Now onto the second part...how did we all survive it?" Blake said.

Little red sighed, "You just have to get used to it."

"There there." The Faunus patted her head, "We all have our ways of dealing with annoying things."

"Hey!"

"Mine was just to ignore her until she gets bored. If you give her _any_ reaction, like how Weiss always does, you're really gonna get in trouble."

"Mmhmm." Ruby nodded, "You're going to fall into an endless pit of dumb puns."

"I guess you could say that I'm really-"

"No-"

 _-beep-_

"Thank you guys for tuning in this week." Blake smiled at the camera.

"Yeah!" Yang gave the viewers a thumbs-up, "You guys can send in questions by leaving a comment! If you're too shy, you can inbox us - or even IBurn who helps us sort through and organize questions! I repeat, IBurn, who's our beloved sponsor!"

"Bye!" Ruby waved.

 _-static noise-_

"You guys thought I was going to make a pun in this video?" Yang grinned evilly as she pointed at herself using her right thumb, "But it was me, Dio!"

 _-beep-_

 _End._

 **#**

 **Did everyone get the references? The quick witted in the worst way, the reckless rogue, and the Dio reference? -beaming with excitement-**

 **Huh? No?**

 **Okay then…**

 **Well, I certainly hope that you guys enjoy this piece. You can leave a review as to why, if you didn't. I appreciate feedback because they help me improve. Constructive feedback, I should say. Hate speech instantly gets you banned from leaving a review in my stories.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope I made you smile, or at least had made your day a little better.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, tumblr: I told you I do not know how to use it!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**


	17. Dear RWBY: Yang's vlog-Year End Special

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson**

* * *

 **First of all, Happy New Year guys! I know, I know, it's already weeks pass that.**

 **Second of all, this is a special episode of Dear RWBY, so it's a little lengthy. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank (Note: Yes I changed my name.)**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Year End Special Vlog**

 _Start._

The camera was blurry until it started to focus - and Yang's face appeared in a close-up.

"Is it working?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, checking out her scroll as she shifted around. After a while, the screen zoomed out, showing her from an upper angle as she exclaimed, "Alright, done!"

She cleared her throat before continuing to speak, "So...this is a year end vlog with just me, walking around and showing you guys what Beacon students typically do on the last day of the year. Although by the time this is edited and released, it's probably already way pass New Year so...uh...belated Happy New Year!"

The screen cut to showing different places of Beacon Academy on a warm sunny day; it was filmed on a drone that was gifted by their kind and great sponsor, IBurn a.k.a. Freelancer Tank.

"IBurn requested me to let you guys know that they changed their name from 'The Tanker' to 'Freelancer Tank'." Yang shrugged when the camera cut back to showing her. She was currently in the front yard of the academy. "To start this off...I kinda heard about the vlogs that my dad did with a totally different style from ours, so I thought I might try to make a similar one as well. And no, I did not crash my drone like how he crashed his."

The blonde then turned her scroll to the other side, showing her point of view as she made her way back to Team RWBY's dorm.

"Every school in Remnant uses more or less the similar type of identity verification; some uses specially-made cards, some uses thumbprint, but ours…" Said the brawler as she stood in front of the thick, white wooden door, "Uses perhaps one of the most advanced piece of technology in Remnant."

The screen shook violently as Yang scanned her scroll on the sensor; an unlocking beep was then heard as she twisted the door knob gently.

"Sorry for that." She stuck out her tongue mischievously.

Some noise was heard when Yang once again turned her scroll around so that it recorded her instead of her P.O.V.

"You might feel like we don't have any privacy here, since with a scan of our scroll any one of us could get into this room; but fear not, for there's an internal lock for some...well... _privacy._ "

A lenny face appeared at the lower left corner of the screen for one second.

She turned her scroll back to show the inner part of their dorm, where they have done all their shootings for the Dear RWBY vlogs. The sound of vacuum was heard when a slender figure with white hair appeared on screen.

"Weissy~"

"Can't you see I'm busy cleaning _our_ dorm _alone?_ " The heiress snorted without looking at her, "Come help me."

"Of course you'd be alone." Yang shrugged, although it wasn't shown on the camera as it was shooting the petite girl, "I bet Blake ran away immediately after you turn that vacuum on."

Weiss gasped, then turned off the switch and yelped, "How did you know?!"

"There's a reason Blake _always_ suggests using regular equipment that does not produce any sound during our weekly cleanup, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" The heiress pointed the vacuum towards the blonde, "And precisely because of that, we need to clean our dorm thoroughly with powerful cleaning equipment at least once a year!"

Yang whispered at her scroll, "Princess' never had pets before."

"What did you say?" Weiss huffed, "Nevermind that, just come help me out! After all, it is _our_ dorm."

"Well...I'm busy vlogging." The blonde smirked as the screen cut to recording her, "And that, is what our team member Weiss Schnee does on December 31st!"

The heiress scowled, "And what does our team member, Ruby Rose does on December 31st? I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I know where she is." Yang puffed out her chest proudly.

"Then get her here."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Of course not." Weiss sighed, "I'll clean while waiting for you to get Ruby. And possibly Blake as well."

"Sure. No guarantee though."

"Either help me clean or I'll make use of the _internal lock that secures privacy._ "

"Yes, your Majesty." The blonde did a knight salute.

"Why you-"

"Run!"

The camera shook violently before a long beep was heard. The screen then showed Yang's P.O.V once again as she navigated through the long corridor. Team JNPR was seen walking towards her after a while; Jaune and Ren were carrying two crates of...probably food; Nora was carrying three crates of unknown substances; and lastly Pyrrha who was making use of her semblance, dragging along cooking utensils behind her.

"Guys?"

Jaune stopped in front of her, causing the whole group to come to a halt. He sighed heavily and said, "Nora insisted we held our own New Year's Eve party _inside the dorm._ "

"It's no fun if it isn't _us!_ "

Pyrrha giggled nervously, "Well...it's good to have a little team bonding exercise before the countdown party tonight…"

"Be prepared." Ren shook his head in dismay.

Yang laughed merrily as she gave Team JNPR a thumbs-up, "Gotcha!"

"See you at the countdown party, firecracker!" Nora said loudly.

Team JNPR then continued their way, walking pass Yang one by one. After they were out of sight, the blonde whispered at the camera, "Not sure if she's drunk already. Anyway, let's continue!"

The screen then cut to Yang reaching the workshop. Nobody was seen around, although there was a faint sound of machine coming from the inner room.

"Pretty sure she's in here." The brawler moved her scroll around, showing the viewers Beacon Academy's very own workshop, "This is our workshop, and I'm not boasting, but we have the _best_ workshop facilities in the entire Remnant! There are complete weapon cleaning tools, both old school and high-end ones, ranging from guns to swords to even flail customized cleaner; there is also a 'surgery' room for repairing weapons that require extreme precision...and so on. There's just a lot for me to explain in one vlog."

Yang paused for a while, catching her breath after the long speech; she then pushed open the door gently and stepped foot in. The sound of machines running became even clearer as she moved towards the most inner part of the workshop.

"That room has the most advanced technologies, and among our team, only Ruby knows how to use them. Not even Weiss. And I'm serious."

A girl in red hood was standing near the corner of the room operating on a huge scythe laying flat on the table with a machine that Yang had never seen before. It looked like a combination of crane, drill, duster, vacuum and gummy worms.

"Hey sis." The blonde greeted.

"Just a sec!" Came the immediate reply, "This is a very delicate process and I cannot be interrupted."

Yang turned the camera to shoot herself and shrugged at it, then continued recording their leader.

After a few intense moments, Ruby Rose threw both her arms in the air and declared her victory against this complicated device, "Done!"

"I knew you'd be here all day giving Crescent Rose a thorough clean-up!"

"All morning." Her sister corrected, "It's just afternoon now, and I'm already done with it. Also you didn't tell me you'd be vlogging."

"Surprise!" Yang tried to clap, but failed as her right hand was holding her scroll, "Well...now you can show your baby to the world!"

Ruby gave the camera a smirk as she transformed her weapon into its scythe mode; it looked sparkling new without a single scratch on it - or in it. The barrels and the inner parts were polished with great care, and it just went to show how much the owner treasured it.

"New year means a new beginning for my lovely Crescent Rose!" The brunette went from a smug rose to an innocent rose seconds after, "Aw I love you sooooo much!"

"New year also means a new beginning for the cleanliness of our dorm."

"Huh?"

"Weissy's cleaning our dorm and she…" Yang paused, trying to figure out the best possible word to convey the message, "Demanded everyone's presence."

"Ah…" The girl transformed her weapon back to its resting state, "I'll be turned into an ice statue like you if I refused the Queen's order, isn't it?"

"Let's not even go there."

Ruby laughed merrily, and it resembled Yang's cheerful laughter. The blonde's lips curved upwards, observing her precious younger sister. She definitely had matured over time, and although it made her extremely proud, it made her frustrated as well. The little girl that always needed to hide behind her whenever a stranger came up had grown so much, while the blonde herself was still standing at where she started.

"Alright." Ruby took a deep breath when she stopped, "I'll get Blake and we'll head to the dorm together."

" _We_ will get Blake."

"Right." The girl giggled, "Well, I'll go on ahead. You know where she is, right?"

"Ye-" Before Yang could reply, rose petals appeared with a sound of 'whoosh' as the huntress in red hood disappeared.

The blonde chuckled as she pointed the camera towards her, "I'm so proud of her. I feel like she could be on her own now and not rely on me as much as before."

A pause.

"Well...I've had that feeling for a while, haha. But I know things are going to get dark in the future...that's what we signed up for anyway. I just hope not something as dark as...you know, us being separated...or I got my right arm chopped off...or one of us getting impaled…or burned to ashes..."

The blonde shivered, "Ugh, feels bad just imagining them."

She soon started walking slowly, trying to balance her step while holding her scroll just above her height, and continued on her emotional rant, "After two years of studying in this academy, as well as being dragged into some weird conspiracy with things getting blown up all of a sudden...I came to realize that being a huntress isn't just all black and white. There will never be easy choices for us. But...you know...with Ruby, I feel like...even if bad things do happen to us and we fall apart, she'll always be there to guide us, to lead us onto the path that she chose. Ruby always knows what is the right thing to do, ever since she was a child."

"The right thing for you to do now is to move out of our way, hottie." A husky voice was heard.

The screen turned around and revealed Team CFVY in their casual outfit; Yang noticed that the V was missing though.

"Fancy meeting you here Coco!"

Coco Adel smirked as she put one hand on her hips, "So this is the vlog thing you guys are doing for money eh?"

"And for fun too."

"We do watch you guys. I think most of Beacon students do." The woman said nonchalantly, "Although we're not as crazy as Fox. He's a big fan."

Fox blushed while Yatsuhashi continued, "But he never sent in any question."

"What's the point of sending question if we can just knock on their dorms for answer?" Coco said.

"That's...a good point. Well, do you want our signatures then?" The blonde giggled.

"We have the signature boards prepared. Here." Yatsuhashi took out some flat boards that was conveniently stored in his green sling bag.

"...Really? We literally live in the same building. Like Coco said, you could've knocked on my door and just…"

"This part is different." Fox said, his voice barely audible.

"Have you ever been a fan of someone that's very close to you?" Coco raised an eyebrow, "This part is very important."

"I don't get you."

"So are you going to sign it or not?" The woman asked.

"I'll get the others to sign them. I'll get back to you tonight." Yang took the signature boards from Team CFY.

"Oh right, the countdown party. We're actually in charge of the setup, just like the Beacon Ball, and we need Velvet, but she's been missing since morning. Have you seen her?" Coco crossed her arms.

"Nope. I'm about to head to the courtyard. If I see her, I'll let you know." The blonde pointed at the direction she was about to go, "Keep your notifications on."

"Alright." The leader of Team CFVY gave her a seductive wink, "I'll see you tonight, hot stuff."

"See ya!"

After waving her seniors goodbye, the blonde whispered, "That sounded wrong, right?"

She couldn't resist giggling, but she made sure to have told the viewers that she wasn't cheating on Weiss. "Can't help that I'm a chick magnet, right?" The blonde shrugged, "But in all seriousness, Coco goes surprisingly well with Ruby. She's interested in her minigun."

The journey continued and it took quite a while, considering how many people she bumped into, so it was fast-forwarded to the scene when she had reached the courtyard. There was a big tree that grew slightly nearer to the building and two figures were seen sitting on a rather stable branch.

Yang stopped filming herself when she arrived just under the tree; instead she turned her scroll to record her teammates - the red and the black, who were enjoying themselves in their little gay bubble.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but-" Yang paused, smirked and whispered really quickly, "No pun intended."

"You're so late." Ruby teased.

"I knew Blake would be here." The blonde ignored her sister on purpose.

"Did Weiss send you?" The Faunus said.

"Yeah." A naughty grin appeared on the brawler's face as she mimicked a knight's way of talking (although not really alike), "Queen's order. You have to come to the castle with me now, Belladonna."

That caused their leader to burst out laughing.

"Tell the queen to turn that damn thing off." Blake retorted.

"Stop resisting, Belladonna!" Yang pretended to hold a sword and pointed it towards her partner, "Although, the Queen is probably done with the vacuuming already."

"We better get back and help her as soon as possible...she'll be really mad if we don't finish cleaning before next year...which is in around nine hours." Ruby sighed.

"I will be glad to help if that evil monster is turned off."

"Arf!"

"Zwei?" Yang zoomed in the camera a bit; her pet dog was seen sitting beside the Faunus.

"He's already here when I arrived." The brunette giggled, "Probably hiding together with Blake to avoid the vacuum."

"You guys have become best friends eh." The blonde teased her partner.

"We're only allies when we have a common enemy." Blake smirked, "When our enemy perishes, I shalt stop standing on the same side with...a dog."

The sisters laughed while Zwei just tilted his head.

"Anyway, are you vlogging, Yang?"

"Yes." Came the immediate answer, "Did you not notice my scroll?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Since we forgot to record a Christmas vlog...and our sponsor was so busy that they forgot too…" Yang shrugged, "I suppose we should at least make it up to our viewers by making another...special episode."

The Faunus just raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "I see. So...I think we should get back before our dorm turns into Queen Elsa's castle."

"Elsa who?"

"Don't mind her." Yang said to her sister, "Let's go."

 _-beep-_

The screen cut to the countdown party that Team CFVY mentioned, with most of the students of Beacon Academy participating.

"So we've arrived at the rooftop of Beacon dorm." The camera moved and showed Yang's face, although a little too zoomed in, "We've discussed with different teams and the majority agreed on holding the party here."

She turned her scroll again to navigate around the area; Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck had gotten drunk and was playing strip poker at a corner; Team CFVY seemingly was having a 'talk' with Team CRDL at the back while the rest was just eating and chatting casually.

A high pitched voice was heard when Yang arrived at a wooden table, "Why is all the food here meat? Where is the salad? And why are there only bananas in the fruit area?" Weiss Schnee complained.

"Team SSSN is in charge of the food. They like meat." Ren answered the heiress calmly; he was taking care of a Nora who mumbled something with her mouth full of food.

Weiss just smacked her forehead in response.

"Hey princess!" The blonde greeted.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Team SSSN's on the other side. Let's go and _meat_ them!"

The ladybug pair, who had just arrived came to a halt when everyone around Yang just simultaneously face-palmed.

"What did I say?" The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose, "New year pun is _forbidden!_ "

"It just came out naturally!" The brawler exclaimed, "Can't blame me, princess!"

"Grr…"

"And it's not even a new year pun!"

"Puns that are being made in a new year countdown party _are_ new year puns!" Weiss yelled.

"Where is the tuna? I need tuna." Blake interrupted the lovebirds.

"And I need a drink." The heiress gave out an extra long sigh.

"You get agitated too easily." The Faunus said without even looking at Weiss, "That kind of reactions fuel her desire to make even more puns."

"Aw c'mon girls!"

"Our viewers are gonna go crazy over that pun after we release this." Her sister sighed too.

"We need to edit this part out to not further embarrass ourselves in front of the entire Remnant." Weiss scowled.

"Hey! This is Yang's vlog, I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Since when is this a Yang's vlog? This is a Dear RWBY's vlog!" The ice queen retorted.

"But we didn't answer any questions!" Yang tried to argue with her princess.

"Technically Miss Xiao Long is right." A nasal male voice was heard from behind Team RWBY.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang turned around and exclaimed in unison, "Professor Ozpin?!" (Blake was gulping down the tuna she found.)

"Sorry we're late." Qrow spoke with his incredibly deep voice. He then whipped out his flask and proceeded to unscrew it, taking a sip of the unknown liquid within, "Had something to do."

"I hope this doesn't turn into another best day ever food fight later." Glynda Goodwitch arrived after the drunkle, "Do you understand, Team RWBY and JNPR?"

"Y-yes professor." Both team answered together, save for the Faunus who just gave the woman a thumbs-up because of her tuna-stuffed mouth.

"Umm…I'm sorry to interrupt, but the countdown is starting." Velvet spoke timidly. Coco had sent her to get everyone together.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Ruby tried to hype up the slightly awkward atmosphere.

Yang took some time to set her scroll still in a spot where it could film the center of the rooftop - that was where the countdown being held. Sun and Neptune were leading, and everyone started shouting together with all their might.

"Five, four, three, two, one!"

As the last word being spoken, the rabbit Faunus took out her copy of Crescent Rose and pulled a few shots towards the sky; fire and lightning dusts combined, producing a variety of different colored fireworks.

" _Happy New Year!_ "

 _-beep-_

"Hi guys." The screen cut to Yang sitting on her bed filming herself talking, "Just wanna thank you all for watching our silly vlogs last year! I hope that we can improve this year and be a better version of ourselves."

A moment of silence.

"Also, I'm not editing any important parts out. Wish me luck, guys!"

The blonde then took out a piece of wrinkled paper and read it out loud, "IBurn our sponsor would like to apologize for the inactivity, and they also wish you all a happy new year!"

 _-static noise-_

"Sorry, me again." Yang, this time was sitting on the chair at her study table. The screen only showed her face while she spoke, "I was editing the video, and suddenly remembered Uncle Qrow's gifts to us. So he was late because he was busy preparing gifts and guess what…"

She stood up and walked backwards slowly so that her scroll could film her entire body; she was in a new outfit that had an inflatable helmet around her neck; it was overall brown, orange and black themed with two removable pieces of cloth near her waist.

"Everyone has one. Ruby's looks like a pirate; Weiss' looks like a figure skating costume and Blake's...well...looks like a mafia boss. Apparently Uncle Qrow can sew. And that's it, bye!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Three thousand words for a Dear RWBY! Phew!**

 **It's not easy writing it, and I'm glad that I pulled it through. And yes, Qrow can sew. He gave Team RWBY their volume 5 outfit.**

 **Note: I'm not sure how long have passed when this gets uploaded onto FF. So the time frame in my A/N might be misleading.**

 **Team RWBY will resume with the usual Q &A style in their next vlog. What do you guys think about this kind of vlog? Please leave some feedback if you're willing to, I appreciate them!**

 **And no this is totally not a rip-off version of Burnie's vlogs.** _ **No!**_

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**


	18. Dear RWBY 15

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**

* * *

 **Hi guys. I've been inactive for a month or so and now...I'm still inactive. Haha…**

 **Anyway, here's their usual vlog! Be sure to leave some feedback if you feel like doing so for the last vlog.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #15**

 _Start._

Team RWBY was sitting at their usual spot - the center of their dorm on the carpeted floor. Yang's scroll was placed on their study table to film their vlog.

"Hey guys!" Ruby Rose waved at the camera, "Welcome to another episode of Dear RWBY!"

"Yay!" Her sister joined in.

"This video is brought to you by IBurn…wait." Weiss paused, then threw the script that she was holding away, "Why am I reading this?"

"No Weiss!" Her partner caught the script before it fell onto the ground using her semblance, "IBurn requested to have you read the sponsor line for this vlog!"

"Princess' at that time of the month again I guess. She's extra grumpy." Blake said nonchalantly, which caused the heiress to scowl at her.

"Why are we not grumpy when it's our time of the month? Why only Weiss?" Ruby made the 'thinking emoji' expression.

"Because I….try to hide my grumpiness, and you're still a kid, and Yang...well…" Blake crossed her arms and gave the blonde a look.

"Me what?"

"I know all your secrets." The Faunus smirked.

Her partner gasped dramatically, then proceed to whisper in an angry tone, "Don't you dare. Not in front of people."

"IBurn the jerk sponsored our videos and they write shitty stories and post them every now and then." Weiss interrupted them, "There, done it. Now can we please get to the question?"

She paused for a moment, then huffed, "And it's not my time of the month. I just want to get some rest after spending hours finishing homework."

"You finished them already?!" Ruby made the 'horror face emoji' expression.

"We have homework?!" Her sister exclaimed.

The heiress face-palmed while Blake just straight up ignored them as she handed Ruby's scroll to her partner, "Yang, you're up for the question."

"Sure." The brawler recovered quickly from the shock, "Ginger Ninja 47 asked...dear RWBY, what was each of your reaction to Yang in Death Battle?"

"Just...like...how we react when she fights?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I mean...what do you expect us to feel?" Weiss leaned slightly closer to the scroll, "It's a scripted fight."

"The tuna afterwards was good." Blake closed her eyes and nodded, recalling the high grade tuna that she ate that day, "Thanks a lot, Yang."

"You're welcome, kitten." The blonde smirked, "The pay was _really_ good."

"...What now?" The heiress turned to look at her teammates.

"Uh…" Ruby looked at the Faunus.

"Technically...we've already answered this question." Said Faunus shrugged.

"So, can I get some rest now?" Weiss scowled.

"I think so…" Ruby fidgeted because of the awkwardness.

"Well...uh...until next time, guys!" Yang waved at the camera.

"Goodbye! Thank you all for tuning in!" The brunette said.

 _-beep-_

"No guys, there aren't gonna be anything after the beep." Yang's face popped up as she spoke, "What were you expecting? There'll be times when things go slow, and I'd like to think this vlog is exactly it. Besides, how do you expect us to answer the question that already has a fixed answer? We usually just read out and answers any submitted questions on the spot without preparing any scripts in advance. So...yeah, that's it. See you on our next vlog!"

 _-beep-_

"Oh by the way…" The blonde appeared again, "No _of-fans_ to the fans of Yang Xiao Long, but Yang thinks that Tifa is super hot!"

"I can't believe you put down your ego for the sake of a pun." Blake at the back shook her head in dismay.

"I wonder who always tells us that she's the hottest girl in Remnant." The heiress couldn't be seen anywhere on screen, but her voice was loud and clear.

"Quote IBurn: Never underestimate the power of puns." Yang winked at the camera, "Have a nice day guys!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Never underestimate the power of puns. It can make a dragon admit that another girl is hotter.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter is fine, because I can't really think of any clever respond to that question. Sorry, Ginger Ninja 47, I have to write very** _ **gingerly**_ **to not offend anyone. Hahahahahahahaha-**

 **(Okay in all seriousness I'm sorry this is so short)**

 **Bye.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**


	19. Dear RWBY 16

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**

* * *

 **Hi! This chapter was a fun one to write and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Note: They're all wearing their volume 4 outfit already. Please include that in your imagination! And if you were wondering where they get those clothes, please read the 'Yang's vlog' chapter. Thank you.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #16**

 _Start._

"Hey guys! Welcome back to another Dear RWBY vlog!" Ruby Rose did her usual introduction in front of her sister's scroll. It was recording the four of them sitting on the floor in the middle of their dorm where they usually played video games.

"I've seen the question and was hoping that I won't be the one reading it." Blake said in a monotone.

"Unfortunately, you are." The heiress handed the Faunus their leader's scroll, which had all the questions recorded in order, "Read it. It's time for someone else to understand the pain of reading long ass texts."

"Weiss stop offending our viewers!" Little red yelped.

"How about them stop asking long ass questions?"

"Weiss!"

"Princess' grumpy today." A certain dragon smirked, "May I ask _Why-Schnee?_ "

"Did she just-"

 _-beep-_

"That was a pretty bad pun." Weiss crossed her arms. She was sitting on Yang's back with the latter lying flat on the ground. The blonde turned her head sideways, facing the camera as she made a 'I have succeeded' expression.

"Wow, it's been quite a while since things like this happen." Ruby said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yang is probably, secretly happy about being treated like this." Blake said, and then she paused for a while before smirking, "I agree with Weiss though. That pun was really terrible. Since when has she become Why Schnee?"

"I know right." The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let's just get to the question."

"Can we not get to the question?"

"Stop being in denial, you black cat." Weiss huffed, "You'd have to read it some other time even if it's not today."

"Fine." The black haired girl let out a heavy sigh, "Blu3 Fir3 asked...Dear Team RWBY, on the topics of OCs, I would like to clarify Shake-N-Bake's description of an OC, or original character. Shake-N-Bake is referring to a trope known as a Mary Sue, the definition of which is mostly subjective and quite complex. I could write a whole essay on what a Mary Sue is, and why it is so difficult to classify a character as one, but I'd end up just boring you guys to tears, so I won't. Instead, I'll provide my own definition of an OC that I hope clears things up.

"In case you were wondering, yes, we do remember Shake-N-Bake." Yang interrupted her partner.

The Faunus inhaled before continuing, "An OC, or original character, is basically a fanmade character inserted into a fictional work or series. So, if Blake were writing her own version of Ninjas of Love, and creates a petite, silver-eyed ninja with red hair and a gigantic scythe-"

"Is Blue Fire talking about me? _He's talking about me right?!_ "

"No offense if you're a female by the way." Yang shrugged.

"...into the main story who hooks up with the main protagonist for a steamy one-night stand, that ninja would be an OC."

"A one night stand with a girl carrying a gigantic scythe?" The dragon's eyes went blood red as steam came out of her head.

"That glare would've been more menacing, had it not for Weiss sitting on you." Blake teased the Freezerburns.

"Stop making it sound so wrong!" As expected, only the white one retorted.

The yellow one meanwhile was smirking as she joined in the teasing, "But babe, she's not wrong...you _are_ sitting on me. On my back that is."

The heiress scowled, unable to look for any come back. She moved away after a short while, and the blonde stretched a little before sitting beside her.

"Or," Blake continued reading the question, "Say if Remnant was actually a fictional animated show created by a company called RoosterTeeth on a planet in another universe called Earth where some people waste their lives away sitting behind their computer screens writing stories about their fanmade original characters and the lives they live on Remnant."

"Uh-oh, the truth is revealed!" Yang pointed at the camera.

"What?" The white rose pair yelled in unison.

"In due time, sister, in due time…"

"As crazy as that scenario is, let's just say, for the sake of this discussion, that it's real. And those original characters, or OCs, do exist on Remnant. But, if they did exist on Remnant, Team RWBY doesn't even know of them because they've never met on the show. I would compare an OC to that random guy who got caught with his pants glued to the toilet seat on the third floor of Beacon after a prank pulled on him by his team."

"That's Jaune and Nora alright."

Blake ignored her partner's comment and continued; she just wanted this wall of text to be over as fast as possible, "Sure, maybe Team RWBY heard about this hilarious, yet unfortunate incident that resulted in the loss of this young man's dignity, but they never knew the guy or his team."

"We knew Jaune and Team JNPR!" Ruby mimicked her sister.

"Honey, let me finish this ASAP...please…"

"Oh, sorry Blake…"

"Don't be." The Faunus smiled gently.

"Gay." Yang whispered.

And the said gay kitty once again ignored her partner, "That team, whose members were all created by a writer in another universe, are an example of original characters who could exist on Remnant. They were never mentioned on the show because they're not relevant to the plot, but they do have their self-contained stories where they go off on crazy adventures of their own as they become full-fledged Hunstmen. Keep in mind that not all OCs are HUntsmen, some may be janitors, bouncers at clubs, bartenders, Dust shop clerks, unemployed criminals, etc, etc. In short, of course Team RWBY has never met some person named OC. That name doesn't even follow the Color Naming Rule established after the Great War, much less exist as some guys' actual name (Other than nicknames, of course). But, the janitor who scrubbed the toilet seat clean of the pants of the victim of that devious prank certainly could be an OC. The funny thing is, nobody would ever know for certain. As for my question, what's your favorite type of movie?"

Blake was panting upon finishing reading the question sent in by the viewer; she tried her best to catch some fresh air as she gasped for breath. Soon, she stood up and walked to the fridge to get some water.

"Wow, this is definitely a lot longer than the question sent in by that prick...what's their name again…MealOrder?" Weiss looked at her lover.

"LastOrder, love." Yang replied.

"Gay." Her sister whispered just like how she did previously.

"I suppose we should be thankful that we got such _detailed_ explanation of the meaning of the word 'OC'. Now, moving on to the _real question…_ " The heiress accentuated some words purposely to mock the viewer.

"My favorite type of movie is- of course, horror!" Ruby Rose threw up both her hands. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush watching jump-scare movies.

"Same." Her sister followed suit.

"I can see why Ruby likes horror." Weiss raised an eyebrow as she looked at the sisters, "But Yang…? I was thinking thriller or action...or maybe comedy."

"Tsk tsk, silly Weiss." The Faunus shook her head.

"Excuse me?!"

"Blake no-"

"Blake yes." She gave her partner a grin before turning to face her other teammate, "Weiss, did you notice that every time Yang invites you to watch a movie, whether in the cinema or just inside our dorm, it's always horror?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"She'll tell you it's an action movie or whatever, but it'd definitely have some horror element buried within." Blake said.

"That's...right…"

"Weiss is so dense." Ruby giggled, "Even I got it right away."

"Huh?"

"Ruby no-"

"Ruby yes. When you get scared-"

"I- I'm not scared of horror movies!" The heiress tried to deny.

"-What do you usually do?" Her partner ignored her statement.

Weiss put her hand near her chin, trying her best to recall - what did she do when she, ahem, got _not_ really scared watching horror movies?

"Yep." The Faunus nodded, "You wail in Yang's arms. And she likes it."

"Blake!"

"Smooth indeed." Ruby closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

The dragon tried to look at her princess, only to see that she was also a blushing mess. Smoke started coming out of her head.

 _-beep-_

"Alright, now that the useless lesbians have calmed down, it's time for the next person in line to answer. Weiss, what is your favorite type of movie?" Blake looked at the white haired girl with flushed pink cheeks.

"Why you!" She growled, and then cleared her throat to properly deliver the answer, "Mine is musical."

"Oh, a surprise!" Yang quickly recovered from the embarrassment, "I thought you'd go for documentaries."

"Don't you know what kind of movie your girlfriend likes?" Her partner mocked her, "That's my favorite by the way. Documentaries."

"Pft, I thought yours is porn. R-18 movies. With bondage and shit."

"Just because I read smut doesn't mean I like to watch movies within that genre." Blake replied in a calm demeanor, "I prefer to read this kind of stuff, because it describes their feelings, emotions, and pleasure way more detailed than a movie."

"What a pervert." The blonde crossed her arms.

"Oh as if you're not." Ruby said, then proceeded to ridicule her sister by speaking in a weird but annoying tone, "C'mon Weiss babe let's watch this horror movie, ooh it's so scary come let me subtly try to have extra skin contact with you~ Mm such soft white skin~"

" _Ruby Rose!_ " The Freezerburn pair yelled together.

"By the way, none of us likes romance movies." Blake shrugged, "Probably because we're already busy flirting with our lovers."

 _-beep-_

"Alright, that's it for this vlog guys!" Ruby waved at the camera, "We'll see you next time!"

"And thank you, blue fire, for providing us the meaning of an OC with _such a wall of texts for me to read._ " Blake faked a smile, "Weiss and Yang are currently involved in some...well...activities that require a lot of skin contact, so it's just us the Ladybug pair."

"I hope they don't destroy our dorm…"

 _-static noise-_

"By the way, if you guys are curious about the Freezerburn's horror movie adventure, you can read the story written by our dear sponsor IBurn." Blake said; only her face could be seen as she zoomed in the camera.

"Blake!" Yang's voice was heard in the background, "Stop breaking the fourth wall again! That poor wall...it's taken so many damage since chapter one!"

"What wall are you talking about?" The Faunus shrugged smugly, "President Dumb hasn't built it yet."

"No, that'll trigger people!"

"Anyway." She ignored her partner, again, as she spoke, "The story is named 'Scared, My Little Dragon?'. Just go to IBurn's profile and you'll be able to find it. I repeat, just go to our _dear, beloved_ IBurn's profile! Have a great day!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Did that trigger you? Well, I'm not gonna apologize.**

 **How do you think this chapter is? It's around 2k words thanks to Blu3 Fir3's question, lol. It has been quite a while since I've done a drunk vlog like this, with the girls messing around like they're high on drugs.**

 **And my friend, who is also my beta reader will say, "You're the one drunk with drugs!"**

 **Haha.**

 **Anyway, please don't hesitate to leave a review! I read all of them and try to reply the ones that are...reply-able as a token of appreciation! Thank you for taking your time to read my weird story. I'll see you next time.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	20. Mother's Day Special (Warning: Feels)

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**

* * *

 **Hey. This is a special piece that I squeezed out in the dead of night so...please tell me if there's anything wrong. Anyway, I rushed this because I was busy and...and Mother's Day is tomorrow! Holy crab!**

 **Nah, I'm allergic to crabs.**

 **I had actually planned to write a Mother's Day Special since last week, but things don't always go according to my schedule and...everything was messed up.**

 **Sighs. I hope things get better. I need more beer.**

 **NOTE: This is not like my usual stories. It'll be posted on both Pa-treon and FF at the same time.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Mother's Day Special (Warning again: Feels)**

Ruby Rose was sitting on the rooftop of their dorm, staring at the shattered moon. She seemed to be in deep thought, not realizing that the breeze was getting colder gradually. The girl only wore her black and red themed hooded jacket and a ripped jeans; she didn't even bring her favorite scarf when she decided to come up here. Her blood red cloak was pinned to her shirt like usual, but that thin piece of fabric wasn't going to keep her warm enough to withstand the dropping temperature.

Her silver eyes were being illuminated by the moonlight, and the visitor who had just arrived could fully feel the sorrow pouring out of those deep, mysterious orbs.

Before said visitor could tap on Little Red's shoulder, the latter greeted her, "Hey Weiss."

"Found you." The heiress huffed, "You're really good at things like this." She sneaked behind Ruby for Oum's sake!

"I heard your footsteps." The brunette smiled, "If you want to surprise me, don't wear high heels. They aren't exactly the best tool to sneak around with."

"These are combat heels."

Ruby chuckled at her partner's joke, but her eyes weren't happy.

"Is there anything wrong, Ruby?" Weiss sat down beside her.

Before Little Red could reply though, the heiress spoke again, "And don't tell me there's nothing wrong. I'm not buying that."

"...You know me so well."

"...Ruby, you freaking ran out of the room. Like those running main female characters in shoujo mangas."

"I wasn't that dramatic. I'm fine."

"That action itself is dramatic enough. Are you going to tell me what happened, anyway?"

Ruby remained silent for a moment.

"Look, I might not be the best listener...but I can try. And you can definitely talk to me…" Weiss' voice became uncertain, but she pulled herself together and cleared her throat before continuing, "I mean, if you want to talk to me, you can do so."

"I'm not lying when I said I'm fine, Weiss." The girl's voice was cracking, as if she was about to burst into tears, "Just thinking of my mom."

The heiress immediately understood Ruby's sudden emotional change as she recalled the date today. Her partner used to just keep quiet on this day every year and Weiss herself had never bothered to pay any attention to her.

 _Come to think of it, since when did we get so close? We barely interacted like normal people before-_

 _Oh. It was the vlogs…_

"I wished her...I said Happy Mother's Day to her countless times in my heart." Ruby used her hands to pull the hood so that it covered her entire head. Her voice was cracking again as she continued, "I just...I can't remember her face very well...I just want to properly...tell her that I love her...and that I'm...standing proud here as a Huntress…

"I want to stand in front of her and...and tell her how much I've grown…"

Not knowing what to say, the heiress just remained silent. She knew how terrible she was at comforting people, so she just wrapped her arm around her partner's shoulder. Said partner then began to weep softly.

The heiress herself had really complicated feelings about her own mother. Other than her sleeping hours, that woman practically spent her entire life drinking and throwing up.

Willow was a sweet woman when Weiss was little - she was gentle and loving - the typical kind of mother everyone wished they had. But it all changed after Whitley was born. Willow would no longer be there for Weiss; as if struck by some odd curse, the woman started indulging herself in alcohol.

Weiss would rather only remember the Willow before her brother was born.

Perhaps...Winter was more like a mother figure to her, just like how Yang was to Ruby.

 _Speaking of Yang…_

"Sorry, Weiss. I caused a lot of troubles…"

"No." The heiress smiled genuinely, "Instead of apologizing, you should say 'thank you'. It'll make the both of us happier,"

"I see." Little Red said, "Well...thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But still…" Ruby looked at the floor in guilt, "Sorry for running away from the recording session. I just-"

"I understand." Weiss interrupted, "We won't be posting a Dear RWBY video this week."

"Huh? We can just resume- I mean, let's go back."

"Even if we go back to our dorm, we won't be able to do anything. Yang ran out shortly after you."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she pulled the hood down, revealing her tear-shed face, "I'm sorry! You should go after Yang, I-"

"Blake already went after her." The heiress said in a rather calm tone, "I know I'm in a romantic relationship with your sister, just like Blake and you."

A pause.

"But...it has been a while since we're alone with our respective partners. I mean, partners in combat. Just think of this as a...team bonding exercise."

The leader of Team RWBY let out a sigh of relief, "Okay then. I hope Yang is doing fine now…"

She then turned her head to face Weiss, "Partner."

"Saying that out loud of kind of embarrassing."

#

"Yang."

"Heeeeey Blakey~"

"You're drunk."

"I'm not."

The Faunus sighed as she took a seat beside the blonde at the bar table. This club was really crowded, but no one seemed to pay them any attention.

"It took me so long just to find you."

"You thought I'd be going to Junior's club eh?"

"I know you avoid going there on purpose." Blake said as she shook her head when the bartender came over, "You don't want me to find you."

That being said, there was still a hell lot of clubs in the city, so it really took the black haired girl a while before she could track this drunk dragon down. She scowled at her partner.

"...Sorry Blake." Yang spoke after a long pause, "Leave me alone."

"I can't." Her cat ears flicked, "I don't want to receive a phone call from the police, telling me how a blonde is tearing bars down with glowing yellow bracelets."

"Promise I won't~"

"Are you okay, Yang?"

"I'm fine." Came the immediate reply, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you go after Ruby instead of me? She is, after all, your sweet little girlfriend~"

"Weiss went after her." Blake ignored her partner's attempt to annoy her. The heiress gave the girl a look before rushing out of the dorm to look for Ruby - and the Faunus immediately understood the meaning behind it.

"Playing partners now eh?"

"What do you mean by playing?" Blake's tone was extremely heavy when she said this, "I _am_ your partner. Just because I'm in a relationship with your sister doesn't make it-"

"I know!" Yang slammed the able hard, startling everyone in the bar. It became silent all of a sudden - even the DJ stopped playing the music.

"We need to leave." The Faunus threw some lien on the table and grabbed her partner's collar.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"I don't care if you get angry at me." Blake ignored the dragon, "We need to go."

Unable to fight back, Yang just kept quiet and tagged along. The Faunus quickly released her grip as they made their way out of the crowded club.

Both of them didn't say anything as they walked on the moonlit street; Yang was at the front with the black haired girl following behind. A few minutes after, one of them had decided to break the silence.

"Is it about your mom?"

Yang halted her footsteps immediately as she clenched her teeth.

"It's Mother's Day today." Blake continued.

"It's not just about my mom." Yang replied.

"It's about Ruby isn't it?"

"..."

"You get like this on Mother's Day every year. Things are just...slightly different this year because we started making vlogs."

"I was kind of pissed when IBurn mentioned Mother's Day Special."

"It's not her fault."

"I know!" The blonde turned around, eyes burning in crimson.

"She didn't know about your feelings."

"I know…"

"She just wanted to suggest us some ideas for our scripts."

"I told you I know." The blonde took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. By the time she reopened it, it already turned back to the usual lilac, "I just...snapped. I'm sorry, Blakey."

"Yes you should be." The Faunus crossed her arms, "I bet on my tuna that Ruby and Weiss are dead worried about you."

A pause.

"You're not alone anymore, Yang. You have us. You have people who'll stay by your side no matter what happens, and you don't have to carry that burden alone now. Ruby's all grown up as well."

"I…" Yang finally spoke after remaining silent for a few minutes, "I had to play the role of a mother on every Mother's Day."

Blake knew what her partner was trying to say, and she knew how much 'Mother's Day' triggered her emotions. With her birth mother leaving and Ruby's mother dying, Yang had to pick up the pieces. She had it the hardest.

Born in a loving family the Faunus had never really thought about things like this. Now that she thought about it, she felt really grateful to have a wonderful mother like Kali.

"I'm sorry for lashing it out on you." The blonde whispered, "I'll be fine tomorrow."

The Faunus smiled, "Let's go back, Yang. Ruby and Weiss are waiting for you."

"No." Yang wrap her arm around Blake's slender shoulder as she smiled, "Ruby and Weiss are waiting for _us._ "

#

 **It took me like...and hour or so to write this? I'm not a night owl; in fact, I can go to sleep at 8pm and wake up at 3am. It's not a problem. I prefer waking up early than sleeping late…**

 **Also, waking up early is good. Try going out and look at the mountain. The air feels different as well.**

 **And if you wake up really early, you have plenty more time! (Well technically depending on the hours you sleep there's not much of a difference in time. What I meant to say was that it feels like you have plenty more time if you wake up early. It's like time is slowed down.)**

 **Okay I don't wanna rant too much here, the things I type are starting to not make sense. I wrote this in a half asleep state :D**

 **I, IBurn or Freelancer Tank, wish all the mothers on this planet...and the planet of Remnant...Happy Mother's Day!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	21. Dear RWBY 17

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hey! It's been a while. The questions are piling up, so I might do a special soon.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #17**

 _Start._

"Hey everyone! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did their usual greeting with high tension.

The four of them were sitting at their usual spot, but instead of the 'RWBY' arrangement, they swapped places to 'RBWY'.

"I refuse to read this question out loud." The heiress crossed her hands, "This is sexual harassment."

"Pft Weiss, don't be so... _cold._ " Yang grinned while accentuating the last word, "C'mon! It's just a joke question from our viewer!"

"It wasn't a question." Blake said nonchalantly.

"That's your concern…?" Ruby retorted.

"No. I refuse to read the viewer's...demand aloud."

"Yes. Read it please, princess...I'm dying to hear you say those words…"

"Yang."

"C'mon pwincess~"

 _Damn those puppy eyes. Screw you, Xiao Long!_

Defeated by one of Yang's ultimate weapons, Weiss let out a huge sigh before reading the (not) question out, "Boriva said...Give. Me. My. Dick. Back."

The sisters immediately burst out in laughter while the heiress just shook her head in dismay.

"Give me my dick back? More like stop the sexual harassment you _dickbag!_ " Weiss scowled.

"What did you do with his dick, Weiss?" Blake teased her teammate.

"Stop it!"

"No." After recovering from laughing so hard, the blonde wiped her tears while looking at the camera, "We're not giving it back. Your dick will stay with us forever. Also, here's a screenshot from the conversation that we had."

The screen then cut to the messaging interface the residents of Remnant used with the following messages:

 _Boriva: Give. Me. My. Dick. Back._

 _Yang: No._

 _Boriva: Demo and Heavy says:_

 _Heavy: What?_

 _Demo: Give. Me. My DIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! Back._

 _Yang: I'm keeping it for another two weeks._

 _Boriva: Demo repeats his reply, only louder and louder and louder, and longer._

 _Yang: Yang walked away without saying anything._

 _End of message._

"Heavy...Demo?" Ruby tilted her head.

"What?" The blonde said to her teammates who all had their attention on her, "Don't look at me, our beloved sponsor IBurn asked me to entertain this viewer because she (Yes, I'm a female. Disappointed?) didn't know how to reply to him. And since she also didn't know what to write in this chapter, she decided to let me continue breaking the fourth wall. Right, IBurn?"

Blake then smirked playfully and spoke, "You will never know if she actually replied you. Our destiny lies in her hands. Like, literally."

"Our destiny lies in her fingers to be more accurate. Only PowerPuff Gals can type with their hands since they don't have any fingers, lol." Yang made a weird face, "And I'm sure she's busy being full of herself because I called her 'our beloved sponsor'. Also, I can't think of any puns to make. Damn it."

"She's such a shameless person." The Faunus shrugged smugly.

"Um...guys?" Their leader blinked, unable to blend in with the Bumblebees.

"This is a sexual harassment to fine ladies like us." Weiss said. Over time, she had really learned to just ignore the bees when they were saying things the White Roses couldn't understand.

"Fine...ladies?" Blake's lips curved upwards as she gazed at Weiss' chest.

" _Now that's sexual harassment!"_

"Aww don't be upset, Weiss!" Ruby tried to calm her partner down.

"I was just telling the truth."

"No matter how fla- ahem, no matter how you look like, I'll always love you babe." The dragon gave her lover her best smile.

"Grr…" The heiress got up and stomped off.

"Aw she left again." Little red said, "How many videos had it been since she stomps away like that?"

Blake just shrugged while Yang commented, "That's a smart idea to increase views on our old videos."

"Ssh Yang. Don't leak the secret." The Faunus smirked.

"Right."

After a moment of silence, a high pitched voice was heard from afar:

"I'm not giving your dick back."

 _-beep-_

 _End._

 **#**

 **Disclaimer: IBurn was** _ **not**_ **drunk when she wrote this chapter.**

 **Also, I apologize if this chapter offends anyone, since some people can't stand looking at the word 'dick' that often in a fanfiction.**

 **And I totally did not make use of my characters to hide the fact that I don't know how to respond to Boriva for asking a question like that.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any questions to ask Team RWBY! I hope you have a great day.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **NOTE: You can visit my profile to see what's going on with my life.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	22. Dear RWBY 18

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys! It's a new month! New month means...new plans! (and more stress from work.) I didn't even have the time to even watch the new RWBY Chibi. I guess my stuff might be a little outdated, but I'll do my best to catch up.**

 **Anyway, here you go, Dear RWBY #18.**

 **Disclaimer: I was not drunk when I wrote this chapter.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #18**

 _Start._

"Hello guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose's usual greeting was heard as the screen showed the four members of Team RWBY sitting at the center of their dorm.

"This episode is brought to you by IBurn!" Yang winked at the camera.

"Let's finish this ASAP…I need my beauty sleep…" A certain heiress said, her voice barely audible.

"Aw Weiss, my poor little snowflake~" The blonde touched her lover's face gently.

"Greeting our viewers with overflowing gayness. What a great start." Blake Belladonna said in a monotone. She was sitting in between her partner and their leader with Weiss sitting on the other side of Yang. The arrangement became WYBR.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Princess- no, Ice Queen Schnee threw a sharp glare at the person in guilt.

Ruby pointed at her sister and whispered, "Apparently Yang forgot about the assignment from two weeks ago. Professor Oobleck wasn't happy about it."

"Doctor!" A voice was heard from afar, "I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

"What the-"

"Was that-"

"Wait, was it my Faunus pair or my human pair that picked up that voice?!"

 _-beep-_

"Anyway," Blake cleared her throat, "I didn't expect the princess to actually stay up two nights just to help Yang with her assignment. I mean, she's usually cold and cruel."

"Hey!"

"You useless lesbian." The Faunus gave her teammate the smug-shrug.

The heiress however, did not retaliate like how she normally would; she simply let out a huge sigh and said, "Fine, whatever. Call me whatever the fuck you want."

"She ran out of power to fight back!"

"Thank you for your retort, Ruby."

"I'm really sorry, Weiss…" Yang whispered.

"But why is Yang still conscious?" Blake raised an eyebrow upon realization, "I mean...so energetic? She hasn't slept for two days. Look at her gay partner."

The camera then zoomed to the Freezerburn pair, leaving the other two out of the frame. The differences between the two was clearly illustrated; Weiss had huge eye bags and was yawning most of the time. Her face also looked pale and really terrible. Yang on the other hand, was no different than usual, save for the nasty bruises on her shoulder.

"It's her semblance."

"Huh?" Blake turned to face Little Red.

"I'm super disappointed in you, partner." The dragon shook her head in dismay.

"Basically…" Ruby explained, "She punched herself to power up her...power gauge. I mean, to fill up her power gauge...no, power up herself to fill up her power gauge. Power-" She bit her tongue soon and was groaning in pain.

The blonde laughed merrily, ignoring her sister whose eyes were filled with tears, "Whenever I feel sleepy, I just punch myself to activate my semblance. Not only it adds to my strength, but also 'fires' me up. Extremely useful when I binge watch anime!"

…

"Until my aura runs out of course. Kids, don't try this at home."

"Yeah, and afterwards she'll lie down for days to recover from the semblance overdrive." Ruby said in a sarcastic tone.

"I never knew about this." Blake interrupted, "Even though we've been living together for a year."

"I don't do that as often now. Gotta take care of my body." Yang answered to her partner's question.

"Read...the question...please…"

"Oh, sorry Weiss!" Ruby grabbed her scroll that was just beside her sister's (which was the one recording them) and flipped through the interface to look for the note they made, "Alright! OBSERVER01 asked...Dear RWBY, when you're all not training or studying, what do you all do for fun? P.S. Weiss Schnee 4Life! She will make the SDC great again! P.P.S. in honor of Weiss Schnee's revered grandfather, the founder of SDC."

"Thank you…" The heiress smiled tiredly, "I'll definitely make SDC great again. I promise…"

"This is like an open challenge to the current president of SDC." Blake smirked, "You've got guts there, princess."

"And that's why I love her so much." Her partner puffed out her chest.

"Finish your own assignment in time if you really love me, dolt."

"...I'm really sorry, Weiss."

The white haired girl looked to the other side, avoiding eye contact with her teammates as she spoke, "It's fine...I knew you were really busy last week. I...I should've reminded you. It's my fault."

"Weiss...no it's not. It's my fault for forgetting...sorry babe…"

"Too gay, I can't…" Ruby acted as if there was a strong beam of light blinding her by covering her eyes dramatically.

"If this goes on, I'm pretty sure they're going to make out." Blake chuckled at her dear little red's behavior, "On one hand, I don't want to be sued by the school for uploading a porn video...but on the other hand, this will get us a hell lot of traffic."

"But we aren't live streaming, so they will edit this part out before uploading."

"Oh, right…"

"You dolts, just answer the questions! I _really_ want to go to bed!"

"What do we do for fun huh...well, it's different for all of us. I like to binge watch anime as I've mentioned just now. And hanging out with friends at a bar (totally not trashing it) or just be with my teammates...or Weiss." Yang whispered the last word.

"I just read. Or write. Or just sleep." Blake crossed her arms.

"For me...I either run a maintenance on my equipment or just come up with strategies and stuff. Or I'll join Blake if I saw her sleeping on the tree."

"You two...slept together? _I did not hear of this! Blake, when did you?!_ "

"No, we were literally sleeping together. Like, lying down next to each other without intimate contact. You muscle idiot, we were sleeping on a tree, if we have any form of...big movement up there, we'll fucking fall."

"Yeah." Yang had a familiar smirk on her face, "You two were _li-tree-rally_ sleeping together.

"..."

"...You baited us into saying that word just so you could make a pun didn't you." Ruby sighed.

"I couldn't resist doing it! You _leaf_ me with no choice!"

"Left! Grammar!" Little red yelped while Blake just face-palmed.

"Haven't seen those reactions in a while. I miss those face- _palm_ ing."

"You're so lucky that Weiss is far too tired to be agitated by your shitty puns."

"Ruby, you swore!"

"Even Pyrrha swears if she hears your puns!"

The entire room fell completely silent after a moment; they all heard light snoring coming from a certain person who had fallen asleep while the red, black and yellow were arguing about tree puns.

"I guess we should wrap this up and let her rest." Ruby whispered, "Sorry Weiss…"

"You don't have to whisper." Yang spoke in her normal volume, "She's sleeping like a _log_ now."

" _Goddamnit Ya-_ "

 _-beep-_

"So...I guess that's all for this episode." The screen showed Blake who was now sitting on her own bed.

Her partner who was behind her crossed her arms while commenting, "Yeah. We don't wanna wake Weiss up and...we don't wanna refilm this video either. So in the end, what Weiss likes to do during her free time remains a mystery."

"I think most viewers can guess her hobbies though." Ruby said. She was sitting beside the Faunus.

"All the things a princess does." Said Faunus nodded, "Plus singing when she thinks no one is around."

"Does being gay count?"

 _End._

 **#**

 **The tree puns were inspired by Ryan Higa's video. If you're a fan of him, then you'll know which video I was referring to.**

 **Man, I've been sleep deprived for so long I started writing drunk stories. Not that it's a bad thing...right? Right guys?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this!**

 **I might be posting drawings onto my Pa-treon or FB page as I've...once again started to draw! I still uses pencil and paper, and will probably do so for a while until I have the time (and most importantly energy) to learn digital art.**

 **Please, do not hesitate to leave a review if you want to comment on my writing! You can also leave a question for Team RWBY to answer! Lately they've forgotten to mention it in the video but you can also PM their beloved sponsor IBurn if you're too shy to leave a question in public.**

 **Alright, until next time!**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	23. Dear RWBY 19

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. So I forced myself to write and this came out! It's short, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this, because I definitely enjoyed writing it!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #19**

 _Start._

"Hello guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!"

"I'm getting a little bored of the same intro throughout our entire series." Yang looked at her excited sister.

"Then think of a new one." Blake said as she casually sat down beside Yang with a cup of steaming hot tea on her right hand.

The heiress who was sitting gracefully at the other side of the blonde wanted to speak, but was interrupted shortly.

Yang Xiao Long posed very dramatically (and weirdly) as she spoke, "Your next line is: I bet she's too lazy to think of a new one and will probably give up after two minutes."

"Was that a mothe-"

 _-beep-_

"Was that an accurate reference though?" Blake said after taking a sip of her tea.

"The author has absolutely no idea since she hasn't watched it, so she just threw out everything she knows about this... _bizzare_ reference."

"I don't think everyone will get that joke."

"We're among the 'everyone'." Ruby gave Weiss a look, and the latter nodded.

The heiress then cleared her throat and said, "Can we not stray away from the question again?"

"Right…" Her lover chuckled as she grabbed Ruby's scroll, "I'm reading this time. So...Boriva asked...Dear RWBY, again, what is your favorite music? Mine's probably Sahara by DJ Snake. P.S DJ Snake is a DJ guy from a country called France. In my world."

"Why is this name so familiar?" Little red frowned, trying her best to recall.

"It's the dick guy, Ruby!"

"Yes, the _sexual harassment_ person."

"Aww you're still on that, Weissy?"

"Sexual harassment is a crime! And 'in my world'? What does he mean by that? Was he hallucinating or something?"

The blonde looked at the triggered ice queen, "Why you gotta be so harsh on Boriva?!"

"Guys," The Faunus interrupted, "Let's just answer the dick guy's question."

"My favorite kind of- wait, am I allowed to go first?"

"Yes Ruby." The bumblebees answered simultaneously.

"I like all the soundtracks from 'Scarface', especially 'Push it to the limit'!"

"Ruby you should not be watching that!"

"Oh Yang, your sister is not a child anymore." Their leader gave her sister the infamous smug shrug with a smirk on her face.

The blonde laughed as she smacked her sister's back repeatedly, "Good one Ruby! So, my favorite kind of music...if you're talking about music genre, then definitely country."

A pause.

" _Said no one ever-"_

 _-beep-_

"I actually like country." The Faunus said.

"Really?" Her partner raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It goes well as a BGM when I'm reading." Blake replied, "Classical pieces will do as well. Generally soft music."

"Didn't expect you to like classical. That's more like Weiss' thing."

Another pause.

"...That's what I would say before I started dating her." Yang closed her eyes and nodded.

"I was surprised too when I learned that the ice queen likes techno music." Ruby imitated her sister.

"Hey!" Weiss yelped, but calmed herself quickly and continued, "Well, I appreciate every kind of music. It's just that...I lean more towards the EDM, techno and hip hop side."

"Can you guys imagine Weiss doing 'Rap God'?" Yang interrupted.

The red and the black shook their heads in unison.

"I've heard her sing the entire song once. She nailed every second. _Every. Second._ "

"...Stop looking at me, I will not do it in a Dear RWBY video."

"Aww. But you'll rap for us off camera, right? _Right?_ " Ruby used her ultimate weapon - watery puppy eyes - which...had no effect on Weiss.

But little red wouldn't give up! In fact, she turned to her sister for help!

Upon receiving her beloved sister's signal, the blonde gave her a thumbs-up while turning to face Weiss.

"Yang no-"

"Weissy~"

"..." The heiress blushed and looked to the other side, "If we happen to go to a karaoke…"

"Alright guys!" Yang grinned as she pulled her teammates together into a group hug, "Let's w _rap_ this up and head to one immediately!"

" _Goddamnit Ya-_ "

 _-beep-_

"I just realized that I forgot to answer your question, Boriva. My favorite music is also EDM, techno etc, basically anything fast and with insane beats. But occasionally I also enjoy blues!" The blonde's face appeared on the screen, "And my favorite song is the 'Blood Gulch Blues'!"

"Thank you guys for tuning in, and we'll see you next time." Blake smiled gently.

Meanwhile, Ruby was seen in the background pestering Weiss to rap a paragraph or two; she really couldn't suppress her curiosity.

The video ended with a picture of Weiss' head being photoshopped to Emin*m's 'Rap God' album cover. The legendary 'thug life pixel sunglasses' was edited to it too, covering the heiress' eyes.

 _End._

 **#**

 **Someone please photoshop that and send it to me! I...I don't know how to edit photos, so all I can do is to write it out and hope for kind souls to actually edit the photo.**

 **I remembered seeing a fanart of Weiss doing** _ **Mom's Spaghetti**_ **and thought that it would be a pleasant surprise to make her a fan of...the kind of music that one did not expect she would like.**

 **Anyway, I apologize if I have made any technical mistakes regarding music questions, as I'm not very good at it. What's your favorite music genre?**

 **P.S. I'm sorry Boriva. The girls just wouldn't chill when they saw your name.**

 **Until next time, guys!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	24. Dear RWBY 20

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hello guys! It's already August! Yeah, time flies by doesn't it...another year is going to be over in...four months. It's four months right? Despite being Asian, my maths was never good.**

 **(Note: This chapter was written in August.)**

 **Okay I'm getting off topic. I'll just end it here. Anyway, hope this chapter puts a smile on your face!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 _Start._

"Welcome to another Dear RWBY guys! It's the twentieth episode!" Ruby Rose threw up both her hands in excitement, "Yay!"

"If you exclude the specials...yes it is the twentieth episode. Or videos. Or chapters. However you want to call it." Blake said nonchalantly.

"And how many subscribers have we gained?" Their leader turned to her sister.

Said sister took the heiress' scroll, which resulted a 'hey!' from the latter. She then replied, "Eighty-two."

"That's…"

"Not a big number." Weiss said.

"Why do we have so little…?" Ruby's voice wavered with a hint of shock, "Are we doing something wrong…?"

"Maybe because we don't post that often." Blake tried to cheer little red up.

"It's okay, Rubes." Yang, the big sister of the group had a sunshine grin on her face as she pulled her teammates together with her strong arms, "It's okay, everyone! It's okay as long as the eighty-two people are happy! It's okay as long as they smile watching our vlogs after a really bad day!"

"You sure are positive." Weiss smiled gently and leaned closer to the blonde that was radiating energy.

"And that's what I really like about you~" Blake tried to imitate the heiress by making dramatic poses and talking in a higher pitched voice. She then immediately switched back to her usual monotone and said, "Gay."

"Why you!"

"Thanks a lot, Yang." Ruby interrupted, "Well, we actually don't post that often. That must be it. I don't think our humor is lacking…"

"Also…" The dragon released the girls, "It's probably because of the famous White Rose and Bumblebee. Majority of the fanbase chooses that over us, Freezerburn and Ladybug. People tend to not read stories with ships they don't like."

"The poor fourth wall…"

"There's too much mainstream ships out there." Yang crossed her arms and nodded, "We need to give Freezerburn and Ladybug some love!"

At this exact moment, Ruby's scroll had a notification sound, startling all of Team RWBY (she always adjust the volume to max because she got scolded by Weiss multiple times for not picking up). The blonde was the first to recover from the sudden surprise, so she grabbed said scroll and tried to look what the notification was about.

"Oh, she sent it in the group chat. Weiss, Blake, you guys muted your scrolls didn't you?"

"We didn't want to disturb the recording." The Monochrome pair said simultaneously.

"Sorry…" Little red apologized.

"Well...you don't have to. It seems like she knows. Look!" Yang showed her sister's scroll to the camera and it wrote:

 _IBurn: I sent this because I know one of you is gonna forget to turn the notification off! Include me in your video guys! Hehehe…_

 _Well, I just want to say...long live Freezerburn!_

 _Disclaimer: I'm not trying to start a shipping war here okay. Everyone has their preferences, it's just...well...this series is about Freezerburn and Ladybug. Please don't fight over ships, it's like a pencil without the lead._

The message ended there with Ruby slightly confused, "Pencil without the lead?"

"Pointless." Weiss face-palmed, "That was a terrible joke."

"Oh... _oh!_ "

"I don't understand a thing of what you just said about the ships, but I assumed that you've totally forgotten about the question." The heiress then continued.

"Ah…"

"It's my turn to read." Blake grabbed the scroll from her partner and read the question out loud, "AntonSlavik020 asked...Hey Ruby, when you called Blake's ears cute at the docks was that your indirect way of flirting with her?"

Little red blushed upon hearing the question while her sister was trying her best to recall the incident. Well, our muscle woman wouldn't be able to remember something that happened such a long time ago, right?

"Yes." Blake smirked, making Ruby's face even redder.

 _-camera cut-_

"OBSERVER01 asked...Dear RWBY, my question is to Yang, what is the workout routine you use to be so strong? And whose hair between the four of you is the best?" The screen now showed a certain heiress reading a viewer's question.

"Allow me to explain." The dragon crossed her arms and grinned, "Because the previous answer is way too short (gay), we've decided to take in one more question. Also, my workout routine? Hehe, are you ready for this?"

"Oh no not again-"

" _100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run EVERY SINGLE DAY!_ " Yang Xiao Long interrupted her sister as she shouted.

This had earned a face-palm from a certain Faunus.

"But fair warning...unless if you're me, you're gonna get bald pretty soon."

Weiss ignored the three of them, "And whose hair is the best?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss."

"Weiss."

The heiress blushed immensely as her mouth kept opening and closing, unable to find a single word to retort. She then just stomped off without saying anything.

"Just kidding, it's mine." Yang puffed out her chest, "Even after the _100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run EVERY SINGLE DAY!_ I still have hair. Long and gorgeous blonde hair. It's my victory."

 _-beep-_

"Well that's it for this...twentieth vlog!" The winner with long and gorgeous blonde hair grinned at the camera.

"Weiss is hiding in the closet, so she won't be _coming out_ of it to greet you viewers. It's just us." Blake smirked.

"Look forward to the next vlog guys! Bye!" Ruby waved as the vlog ended.

 _End._

 **#**

 **Weiss better be coming out of the closet soon. I mean, she's gonna get** _ **thirsty**_ **if she stayed in there for too long! Right? Right?**

 **Maybe I should rename myself to IBurnMyselfAllTheTimeBecauseISuckSoMuchAtMakingPuns. (Do you guys understand it anyway?)**

 **Okay, see you next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	25. Dear RWBY: Yang's Second Vlog

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **So...I can't promise that this chapter would be as entertaining as the others!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Yang's Second Vlog**

"Alright, so apparently Team RWBY is on a vacation…" The screen was shaking furiously for a moment before Yang's face appeared on it. It then slowly turned around - the blonde was standing near a small house with sunflowers planted on a flower bed beside it and was surrounded by a forest. It was summer at the moment, so the leaves were green and fresh.

"And for some reason we've all come to my house here in Patch."

"Are you sure you don't want to invite your friends for this?" A deep voice was heard behind Yang, so she turned around and filmed her uncle using her scroll.

"Well...they didn't want to do an official Dear RWBY, so I figured I might as well make the second episode of my vlog! I mean the first one has great responses from the viewers right?"

A pause.

"Right…?"

"Whatever." Qrow drank from his trademark metal flask after responding to his niece.

"Anyway, let's ask them the question!"

 _Camera cut._

Team RWBY without the Y was lazing around in the living room; Ruby was reading a book comfortably on the couch; Blake was smiling to herself looking at the Rose-Xiao Long family album and totally not being gay; Weiss as usual was doing the homework that the professors had assigned.

"Rubes! C'mere!" The screen zoomed into little red who reluctantly got up, put her book on the coffee table gently and burst into a blur of rose petals before appearing right in front of her sister.

"Oops, a little too zoomed in."

"Yang, I believe I've made you promise to _not_ record a new episode of Dear RWBY during our vacation? It's called vacation for a reason." Weiss' voice was heard as the camera zoomed out, once again showing the team.

"Says the person doing homework." Blake teased the heiress while smirking, "It's called a vacation for a reason."

"You-"

"I mean she's right." The scroll shook a little as the person carrying it shrugged, "And it's not a Dear RWBY, it's Yang's vlog episode two!"

"Changing the name doesn't change the fact that you're going to post it on _our_ channel, much less getting _all_ of us involved."

"Isn't that sentence grammatically incorrect?"

"Ssh Blake, it's not like the author is too rusty and couldn't tell if the sentence is correct or not, so she wrote it off as a joke or anything!"

"Right."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Breaking the fourth wall."

"No Blake! Weiss shall never be told the truth!"

"Umm...can we please get to the point?" Ruby finally spoke after being silent for a while, "What business do you have with me, Miss Xiao Long?"

"Uh...right. Sorry to interrupt your...reading time…" Yang cleared her throat, "Well, I was wondering if you could read the question and have all of us answer it."

"All?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"All."

Everyone in the room simultaneously looked at Qrow who was yawning. The man was sitting on the couch without anyone noticing him coming inside the house.

"I'm way too old for this."

The brunette ignored him and read the question after retrieving her scroll from the coffee table, "Dear RWBY, _I know_ you already watched Love Live. Sooooo… When's exactly your birthday? _Itsu jowke~_ (Please calm down Weiss-y XD) Who is your favorite in Muse and Aqours? Only one person each group. Oh and both in the anime and Seiyuus~ P.S. Did you hate me princess? :'( Yaaaang! Comfort meeee! XO PPS: I think it's always your time of the month whenever you picked my question XD."

"Oh I do hate you alright." Weiss crossed her arms, "What's with those overhyped, exaggerated tone? And no, _it's not my time of the month you bell pepper-eating goldfish!_ "

"Bell pepper-eating...goldfish?"

"Rubes, don't question."

"What's 'Love Life' anyway?" The Faunus glanced at her partner, "That's a pretty common movie title. I think there's about sixty-nine movies with those two words included in the titles."

"Pft, I don't watch girly anime." Qrow interrupted as he turned around, walking towards the exit with a shrug, "Have fun with the vlog."

Yang caught her sister giving her a look, so she moved nearer to her. The screen shook gently as she walked and stopped right in front of little red.

"You ever wonder why Uncle Qrow forbids us from entering his basement?"

"You mean-?!"

"I mean how else would he know that it's a 'girly anime'?"

 _-beep-_

"Alright, let's answer this! Who have heard of this anime?" The blonde looked at her teammates with watery puppy eyes.

"I'll sit this one out." The Faunus said in her usual monotone.

"I've only heard of the songs. Didn't watch the movie. Or anime. Whatever." Weiss shrugged, "The music is good. Music is always good."

Ruby ignored her partner's appreciation on music and sighed as she answered, "Yang always bothered me to watch it together with her in the past, so I eventually grew tired of hearing that name and just run away using my semblance whenever she starts mentioning the name."

"Aww you guys!"

"Now please do your vlog somewhere else and not bother us. I need to finish this assignment by evening!"

"So that you will have free time at night to go on an...ahem, _adventure_ with Yang?"

The Freezerburn pair blushed intensely and as soon as Weiss started yelling the camera got cut off.

The screen then resumed as it showed Yang sitting beside the sunflowers that her father planted. She positioned the scroll in front of her so that it would record her instead of showing her point of view.

"I don't think this will be a very interesting second episode of Yang's vlog…" the brawler said. She let out a huge sigh before continuing, "It's a tough question to begin with. I mean there are plenty of people who have never heard of this anime. Or hate it. I'm sorry, LastOrder. Anyway, my favorite character in the original series was Umi. Surprising, right? Her dislike for short skirts kind of reminds me of the fact that Weiss refuses to wear pants."

She giggled, then went on, "As for Sunshine...it's Mari alright. She's a shitlord. And you were asking about Seiyuus."

A line appeared at the upper left corner of the screen: _Note: Seiyuu means voice actors/actresses._

"I love Emitsun, her voice is amazing. And for Aqours, I love Anchan; she's an adorable ball of sunshine and innocence!"

Awkward silence.

"Um…" Yang scratched her head, then had a grin on her face, "To make this episode _way more entertaining..._ shall we break into Uncle Qrow's basement?"

Just right after the blonde's announcement of her evil plan, a crow landed on her head and started pecking on her hair furiously.

"Not the hair... _not the hair!_ "

An explosion occurred and the screen was filled with statics.

 _-beep-_

 _End of Yang's second vlog._

 **#**

 **I actually laughed when I drafted the last part of this story. Why? Because I can totally picture it happening in canon!**

 **Anyway, once again I apologize (wait, did I before this?) if this chapter isn't entertaining. References are funny if you actually know them, else it would sound really distant for other people.**

 **And to clarify, the author, which is me, was a** _ **huge**_ **Love Liver. Though I stopped being so crazy about it after Sunshine ended and moved to Boku no Hero Academia. However, I am still very active in reading the doujins. And have actually considered drawing one myself. But, there's a huge problem -** _ **I can't draw girls!**_

 **Alright, thanks for reading!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **My Pa-treon is 'Freelancer Tank', but it won't have many stuff on it; I'm currently working on original content, but the progress is really slow. Nevertheless, I post fanfictions on there as well.**

 **And now...I...am...saying goodbye like a normal person!**

 **Bye.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	26. Dear RWBY: Sponsor's Birthday Special

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **(Two updates in a day? I tried!)**

 **As you can guess from the title, my birthday is coming soon! Hooray!**

 **And this year, it's different. I actually get to celebrate it with my family and my uncle!**

 **Okay enough about me, let's get into the story.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Note: This chapter contains minor spoiler for HeroAca Season 3 EP22 and 23. If you haven't watched it, skip the last question.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Sponsor's Birthday Special (Shameless Author)**

 _Start._

"Well as the title says, this is a special!" Yang Xiao Long threw both her arms in the air and grinned, "Hello Remnant!"

"I'm surprised that the author herself is aware of how shameless she is."

"Aww Weiss! She sponsors our videos! Don't be so harsh on her!" Ruby patted her partner's head. Ever since they started making vlogs, little red had grown much taller - to the point that it actually surpassed Weiss. It might seemed like they were at the same height usually, but after the princess took off her heels, the difference became very obvious.

"Had it not for her, with your father cutting you off you won't even be able to eat, let alone eating some pretty decent meals." Blake said nonchalantly.

"Ouch." Yang made a strange expression.

"Shush you! It's not like she sponsors _every single video!"_

"Actually she does." Blake smirked.

"Yeah. And since I'm the one in charge of handling the liens, I simply put most of them into production." Yang shrugged.

"You what?! Why have I never heard of this?"

"Duh! How do you think we can keep on posting our vlogs?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Because we keep filming them?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Princess, the editing software costs quite an amount, and our total income is divided into four parts for each of us. Did you really think we earn a lot from the ad revenue? It's YewTube, the platform that keeps demonetizing people for no apparent reason." The Faunus said, her tone slightly heavy.

"Will we get a strike for that?" Yang looked at her partner.

"They'll demonetize us anyway for swearing on screen. And even for the slightest sexual content. Or when we use anime related pictures."

"EwTube."

The heiress face-palmed before speaking, "If I recall correctly, at the very beginning we _all_ agreed on using a free editing software."

"We did, until recently."

"Huh?"

"Yeah." Ruby backed her sister up, "C'mon Weiss, we've talked to IBurn about this!"

"Wha- since when?!"

"Deja vu…" Little red whispered.

"In Professor Port's class, again." Their black haired teammate said.

"..."

The brawler put her strong, muscular arm around her girlfriend and smiled, "Aww babe! Relax! It'll be IBurn's birthday soon! Let's make this a happy vlog and that will be the best present for her!"

At this very moment, Ruby's scroll rang, once again startling everyone with its maximized volume.

"There she is…" Yang grabbed said scroll from the leader, "She types so fast."

A text messaging interface that all residents in Remnant was familiar with appeared on screen:

 _IBurn: The best present for me isn't just a happy vlog, but also a happy and healthy Team RWBY - and all of the viewers of course!_

 _P.S. Money isn't a bad option. In fact money would be the second best present for me at the moment. Desk jobs are torturing when you do the things you hate every working day :(_

"Aww how sweet-"

" _How shameless!_ " Weiss interrupted her partner.

"Do you guys recall me mentioning in the last vlog that Weiss reminds me of Sonoda Umi? This is one of the reason."

The screen then immediately turned into a clip from Love Live second season, with Sonoda Umi yelling "shameless" after witnessing a kiss (almost) on the TV.

"Wha-"

"Guys, can we just get to the question? We have five of them to be answered and I don't want to make this a thirty minute vlog." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Heh why not? I'm pretty sure our viewers like lengthy videos." Yang nodded.

A sentence then appeared at the upper part of the screen: _When it's a special, it's always five questions. It has this amount because it's a 'special' episode, and not because the author wants to clear the piled questions up._

"Yeah whatever. Just start answering." The Faunus yawned.

"And it's my turn to read!" The blonde squinted at her sister's scroll and read the question aloud, "OBSERVER01 asked...Dear RWBY, to Ruby Rose, just how fast are you when you use your semblance? And do you use it to eat all the cookies you want? Smiley face."

"I am very fast. Really effing fast. And yes I use it to eat all the cookies I want. Including Weiss'."

"Hey-"

 _-beep-_

"LastOrder asked, Dear RWBY, if you're given a chance, would you like to change the color of your eyes?" Blake spoke in her usual monotone. She gave her partner a look before continuing, "And yes Yang sir, I know you had two already. Just pick one color then...I think. P.S. C'mon guys! The puns are awesome! You just gotta need to let loose a little. You've got wrinkles all over your faces. Yesh Weissy, just you had lots of it. Oh see?"

The sisters tried to suppress their laughs.

"P.P.S And hey Yang, did you forgot...forget that one OC guy named Welkins? He's supposed to be your boyfriend in a certain AU (though I think you two never been confirmed yet). Smiley face."

"Hey! No spoilers!" Yang pretended to be angry.

"The 'Oh, see' pun...was from at least a century ago."

"Yeah…"

"I don't have wrinkles all over my face!"

"Weiss' reactions are probably the main reason people watch our vlogs. Aside from the occasional overflowing gayness." Blake smirked.

"Agreed." The red and the yellow nodded simultaneously.

"Grr…"

"There we go."

"Hmph!"

"I don't want to change the color of my eyes even if I was given a chance. I think silver has a special meaning to it."

"I said no spoilers!"

"Huh?"

"Yang, now is not the time yet."

"Right. Um...I personally think that lavender suits me the best, though I don't mind blue or green. I think blonde hair is pretty universal; it matches with a lot of eye colors. I can't possibly just _pink_ one!"

Aside from the one with a shit-eating grin on her face, the other members of Team RWBY face-palmed in unison.

"Aww c'mon guys that was a good one!"

Blake ignored the hyper dragon and just proceeded to answer the question, "I think yellow is fine, but I don't mind red."

A pause.

"Actually red is better than yellow. Red is the best."

Ruby blushed; brilliant silvers moved to look at the other side, trying their best not to make any form of contact with the sexy golds.

"Gay."

"Yang!"

"Bae, it's your turn."

"Can you not use that term in front of...our viewers?"

"Not a chance."

"Gay."

"Blakey! How dare you!"

The heiress sighed before speaking, "I'm pretty content with my current eye color."

 _-beep-_

"MilodicMellodil asked, Dear Team RWBY, if- without sacrificing your Semblances - you were given the choice between being able to control gravity, light, or another person's willpower, which would you choose and why?" Weiss read the question aloud.

"I would choose gravity!" Little red was the first to yell out her answer without any hesitant, "It goes well with my semblance! And I can utilize it to eat all the cookies I want. Including Weiss'."

"Hey!"

"I would choose light. It I can blend it with my semblance it could become very useful. Maybe I can bend light to make myself invisible. Or my clones."

"And I would go for willpower." The heiress crossed her arms and said, "If I can do that, I can revert SDC back to being a business with an owner that is actually a _decent_ human being."

"Ouch." Yang smirked, looking proud for her beloved girlfriend's courage to speak against her father, "A certain ice king just got _froasted!_ "

"That pun seems familiar." Blake commented.

"What about you, sis?" Ruby asked.

"I would go for willpower control. I mean, in volume one when I fired my gauntlets and flew, that's pretty much already defying gravity, and not to mention that my semblance lights me up on fire, so I kind of already have light. So...willpower that is."

"Volume...one?"

"With willpower control, I can get Ozpin to create a rule that forbids anyone from giving us any homework from now on!"

"Nice!" Ruby clapped her hands and cheered.

"Not nice." Weiss scowled.

"You haven't finished your homework have you?"

 _-beep-_

"Dragoncraftertex asked, Dear RWBY, who is stronger without semblance usage, Yang or Nora?" Ruby read aloud.

"Let's vote!"

 _-camera switch-_

"Hello again!" Pyrrha Nikos waved at the screen. (I'm sure a lot of you are fangirling/fanboying when you see this.)

"Hey! It's been a while since we make an appearance on your vlogs!" Jaune Arc tried to put on his best smile.

Team RWBY was in Team JNPR's dorm filming for the vote; aside from Jaune who had purposely put on nice clothes to be on screen, the rest just wore their casual clothes and Ren had put his hair down.

" _Who would win? It's meeeeeee of course!_ "

"Nora, stop." Ren tried to calm his...seemingly drugged teammates down.

"Ren, did you feed her coffee?" Ruby asked.

"Just pancakes."

"I...may have doubled the amount of maple syrup she usually put on her pancakes." Jaune smiled nervously, "My hand kind of...slipped."

A pause.

"Anyway let's just vote!" The boy continued.

The word 'loading' with a fancy font appeared on screen, and just a moment after it showed Team RWBY back at their dorm with their usual setting.

"So now we have...the votes from eight different people." Yang said, "And I hereby, with a heavy heart, announce that Nora Valkyrie has officially-

"-won the game!"

"You have one vote." The heiress scowled, "And I bet that's from yourself as well."

"Aww Weissy why didn't you vote for me?" The blonde put on a ':(' face as she nudged against the snow princess' shoulder.

Said princess blushed as she pushed her away, coughed for a few times and spoke, "I saw you training with Nora. You were tired during the warm up. _The warm up._ "

" _That is no warm up!_ " The fearless dragon shivered in fear, ironically, "No warm up…"

" _It's Nooooooora the winner!_ "

"I'm sorry." Ren apologized as he pulled the Nora who suddenly barged in out of Team RWBY's dorm.

...

"They're definitely together-together."

 _-beep-_

"Alright it's me again girls!" Yang grinned, "Timrocks99 asked...Dear RWBY, if you all could be one anime character who would you be?"

"What kind of absurd question is that? I don't watch anime." Weiss crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying her best to deny.

"She totally does." Ruby imitated Blake's way of talking.

"Shush you!"

"Yang made all of us watch My Hero Academia." The real Blake spoke right after, "IBurn probably has something to do with that since she's crazily in love with that show."

"You bet!" Yang did All Might's signature move by smiling and showing a peace sign with her left hand near her forehead (Please imagine Yang with All Might's face at this very moment, preferably with his theme as well), "That's literally the best thing she's ever done to me - introducing this masterpiece to me! We watched it in sub by the way."

"Weiss might be too proud to admit it, but she's totally in love with that show." Ruby shrugged smugly, "I saw her streaming episode twenty-three last Saturday. And cried watching (spoilers) the blonde guy confessing his feelings."

"Weiss, there's nothing wrong with loving anime." The blonde's face was still the same as just now - with a different drawing style, "No one is going to laugh at you for liking it, Weiss shoujo!"

"..."

"In fact, we might be anime characters ourselves!"

" _Yang._ "

"Too soon?"

Blake gave her the exact same glare she gave Sun when they were at the docks trying to figure out what Roman Torchwick was up to.

"Well, I mean…" Yang's drawing style went back to normal, "Yeah, this will trigger a lot of people. Sorry guys, let's just call us 'animated show' instead of anime."

"I don't get a single thing of what you two just said, but if I can become an anime character, I'm going to be Saitama! I don't want to be bald, but I love its world, and I want to be powerful enough to defeat people with just one punch!" Ruby made a fist with her right hand, "My Hero Academia has a nice world setting for heroes, but I really hate the laws! How do I help people without activating my semblance? And I even need a license for that!"

"Ruby, if everyone can use their Quirks without restrictions, then the world is going to-" The heiress started muttering as she explained the system ran by the government in the anime setting.

"Thank you for the explanation, but we need to stop you right here, Short Might." Blake smirked.

"Hey!"

"She should be named Snow Might, since her name literally means Snow White and it rhymes with Snow Might." Ruby suggested.

" _Hey!_ "

The sisters then laughed hysterically; not even the Faunus could fully suppress her grin.

"Hmph!"

After a series of laughter, the red and the yellow had finally calmed down. The red then proceeded to ask the black about her answer to this question, in which the latter replied with a genuine smile, "This _might_ (the sisters laughed again) sound weird, but I want to become any of the Digidestined. I love all the series from the franchise; Adventure, Tamers, Frontiers, Savers and even Tri, although nothing beats the Adventure Digital World. In my opinion that is. Please don't start a war."

"It's nice to be able to partner up with a Digimon right?" Their leader smiled as well, "Ah the nostalgia…"

"Indeed." The Faunus chuckled, "I want to be partnered with Tailmon, so I guess I'll pick Hikari as my answer."

"And yes we watched the Japanese version." Yang interrupted, "We recently just finished re-watching together with IBurn. She also wants to become a Digidestined, but her favorite series is the Frontier."

"Frontier gets a lot of hate." Blake scowled.

"I know right! It takes on a _totally_ different world - and theme as well, but people just keep on bashing it and comparing it to the original. How can you compare apples and oranges? It just boils down to everyone's preferences."

"I...didn't quite enjoy Frontier." Ruby whispered.

"Ditto."

"And that's fine! But we don't go up to the fandom and spread hate. I wonder why eh?" Yang's eyes turned red, "It's probably because we're actually _decent human beings._ And not just Frontier, there are other anime as well, since there are so many _toxic people around._ "

"Calm down, Yang." The Faunus' tone was a little heavy; she knew that Yang was pissed off for real.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said after her eyes returned to lavender, "Pisses me off when the community became toxic and how a lot of non-anime watchers has bad impressions on us because of that."

"It's fine. Answer the question, sis."

"Right...hmm...there's a lot of characters that I want to be...alright! I will pick-"

A line appeared in the middle of the screen, completely blocking the four girls:

 _Spoilers for those who haven't watched Boku no Hero Academia episode twenty-two. If you don't want to be spoiled, simply skip to the last 'beep' and continue there. Or skip thirty seconds ahead for video viewers._

 _Here we go._

"I will pick Toga Himiko."

"Toga...Himiko?" Ruby tilted her head.

"That crazy bitch from the Vanguard Action Squad."

"Ah!"

"So that I can become anyone I want to be!"

 _-beep-_

"Well that's it for this special!" Yang said.

"We filmed a vlog this long _just_ for our shameless sponsor, IBurn." Weiss looked at her own nails with an annoyed face.

"Weiss!" Ruby smacked her partner on the back lightly, resulting a 'hey!' from said partner.

"Since she has no friends, she doesn't really celebrate her birthday, so she has us doing it for her this year." Blake said.

"Ouch Blake." The blonde chuckled, "C'mon, she's our friend!"

"Is she socially awkward like m-" Ruby was interrupted before she could finish her sentence - her scroll had a notification from the messaging app.

"Yeah she sent something." Yang said.

The message once again had appeared on screen with the magic of editing:

 _IBurn: I do have friends, just not a lot. I mean I have a best friend and...well...three...or four other friends who I don't contact at all? But in the digital realm though, I have more friends!_

"I do not think it is necessary to have a lot of friends." The heiress spoke all of a sudden while crossing her arms, looking at the screen with a serious face, "I mean what's the point? This is just my personal preference, but I would rather have three friends that genuinely care about me, and not three hundred friends that only befriended me for benefits."

"Aww Weissy!"

"Weiss!"

And the black just smirked at our dear little snowflake.

"W-What?" Weiss blushed intensely, "I'm only telling the truth."

"Group hug!"

"Yang wai-"

 _End._

 **#**

 **That escalated so fast. Anyway, thanks for reading until the end!**

 **And yes, everything they said about me was real - from the shamelessness in promoting myself in my own story - to not having a lot of friends.**

 **In all seriousness, I don't really want to waste my time on the people whom I decided they're not worth it, so I cut them out almost immediately and this resulted in me not having a lot of friends. Mind you, by 'not worth it' I don't mean that I can't get any benefit from them; it just meant that they're either toxic or I somehow knew that they don't really see me as a friend as well. I also dislike going out and prefer to stay home forever.**

 **Well enough about me, it's too shameless to keep telling people about my life lol.**

 **Alright, until next chapter I guess.**

 **Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA everyone!**

 **P.S. Midoriya VS Bakugou is best episode. Though I dare not say that after episode twenty-four is out (Tomorrow!) because a certain someone and another someone** _ **is finally showing up!**_

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, : Freelancer Tank.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	27. Dear RWBY 21

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Please note that the update schedule for Dear RWBY is random!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #21**

 _Start._

The screen showed Team RWBY sitting on the floor at the center of their dorm at their usual position; the couples were sitting together instead of the 'RWBY' arrangement.

"Hey guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose said. She did not appear to be as energetic as usual.

"Yay!" Her sister was in a similar state.

"Yay…" The Monochrome pair spoke in unison.

"I'm sorry guys we're all tired from our landing strategy practice." The leader shook her head.

"I can't believe Ozpin launched us off a cliff again!" Yang said; her tone wasn't exactly angry, "Though it wasn't much of a problem."

"Yeah except this time, we don't actually _land,_ because beyond the cliff was the _freaking ocean!_ " Blake slammed the floor hard.

"It's so difficult to believe that you can't swim." Weiss said nonchalantly.

That caused the Faunus to let out a heavy sigh, "I can swim. I just...hate being submerged in water. Let alone the _freaking ocean!_ "

"Be grateful, viewers." The blonde closed her eyes and nodded several times, "It's not everyday that you see a Belladonna this agitated."

Said Belladonna scowled at her partner.

"It's your turn now, Belladonna!" The heiress had an evil grin on her flawless face, "Finally, after all this time! After all the teasing you've done to me!"

"Is it because you're a ca-"

" _Yang no-_ "

 _-beep-_

Yang Xiao Long, now being wrapped around in Blake's ribbon like a cocoon with only her head visible spoke, "Welp, Blake's gone and Ruby is after her. So I asked for help from two amazing people!"

"I'm not standing on your side this time." Weiss turned to look at her girlfriend who was lying on the floor, "I'm not sitting on your side either."

"Pft!"

"Let's just get this over with." The heiress said, "Who did you call by the way?"

"Sure, anything for you babe." The dragon winked at her while saying the lines with a seductive voice, ignoring the question from the most beautiful person in Remnant.

" _That sounds kind of leeeeeewd!_ " A bubbly voice was heard as the door to Team RWBY's dorm opened. Two people walked in with the ginger at the front, swinging her arms furiously at the Freezerburns.

"So what do you need us for?" Lie Ren closed the door as they made their way to sit down beside the princess and the captured dragon.

"Why, the vlog of course! We're two people short." Yang answered.

"I bet you did something that makes them mad didn'tcha?" Nora Valkyrie nudged the blonde with her elbow, "Alrighty! What kind of question did you guys receive? Is it about pancakes? If it's about pancakes then-"

"Ren, would you read the question in Blake's spot?" Weiss handed the man her partner's scroll. The owner purposely left it here before chasing after the Faunus who stomped away in anger.

"Of course." Ren cleared his throat before continuing, "Snoogenz asked, Dear RWBY, does Yang have her prosthetic arm? If so would she try the Shining Finger Sword from G Gundam? Look it up."

"Prosthetic arm? Why would she have one?" The heiress asked; her tone full of curiosity.

"Hey, Snoogenz, no spoilers!"

"You got a _prosthetic arm?_ Arm wrestle me, c'mon!" The ginger flexed her muscles.

"Nora, she doesn't have one." Ren said in a monotone.

"Yeah, this is an alternate universe! If you guys want to see me with a prosthetic arm, go watch the show in another universe!"

Weiss straight up ignored her lover when she started spouting nonsense. She then turned to Ren and asked, "So what is this...Shining Finger Sword?"

"It's from a mecha anime. Here." The man took out his scroll from his pocket and searched for videos showing what it was.

A sentence then appeared in the middle of the screen with a strange voice narrating it:

A few moments later.

"I don't think she would try that." The screen showed Weiss' face again as she answered the question.

"Me neither."

"Aww I want to see it though."

"Our technology isn't that advanced yet, Snoogenz." Yang smirked.

Ren turned to face the blonde as soon as she finished her sentence and asked, "Do you want us to get you out of the...restraint?"

"Oh I'm into bond-"

 _-beep-_

"And we're done! Does this mean I can have pancakes now? _Ren?_ "

"Weiss is trying to teach Yang a lesson at the moment, so we're saying goodbye for them." The man smiled, "See you all next time."

 _End._

 **#**

 **When I drafted this, it was like...400 words. But after I actually finish writing, it became over 700 words. I blame my brain.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading until the end! Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA everyone! Until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank (There won't be much stuff on Pa-treon since I'm working on original stuffs).**

 **Once again, I do not own RWBY. Nor Gundam.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	28. Dear RWBY 22

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Since I'm so in love with HeroAca, my greeting will be 'PLUS ULTRA' from now on. With all capital letters yes.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **This is a short piece, but I hope you enjoy it! I'm working on a one-shot that is rather long at the moment, as well as Brilliant Silver continuation. You can take a look at the 'Coming up next' section in my profile if you want to know what will be released.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #22**

 _Start._

"Hello everyone! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Yang greeted their viewers. Team RWBY was on their usual setting - sitting on the floor at the center of their dorm.

"Yes! So let's get into it!" Ruby continued after her sister while passing her scroll to her teammate, "Here Weiss, it's your turn to read it."

"I'm glad we got straight into the point this time." The heiress grabbed the scroll from her partner.

"I don't think we got _straight_ into the point, if you know what I mean." Yang moved her eyebrows rapidly while making a smug look at the camera.

"Ugh." Weiss face-palmed, then proceeded to read the question aloud, "OBSERVER01 asked, Dear Weiss, if you had to describe your teammates as songs what would they be like and which would be your favorite? Smiley face."

"So Weiss is the star of this episode." Blake commented.

"I'll go with the RWBY sequence. For Ruby, Red Like Roses part two I guess." The heiress answered.

"Red Like Roses part two? Is there a song like that?" Ruby looked at all her teammates.

"Yeah. It's a...well depressed song." Blake smiled bitterly, "About love and loss. The song kind of...suits you, to be honest."

"Depressed?" Little red questioned.

"Ruby, we know you're not as cheerful as you appear to be." Weiss said.

"Guys, we'll talk about this later, off camera." Yang interrupted their conversation, "Let's not depress our audience, okay? For now, let's focus on the question."

"O...kay?"

"For Blake, Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"Yeah I can totally see that." The Bumblebees spoke in unison.

"For Yang..." The heiress blushed slightly and looked away, "Um…"

"You were going to say 'I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me' aren't you." Blake smirked.

This caused the dragon to blush as well.

"Wha- _No!_ "

"She totally was going to say that." Ruby joined in the tease.

" _I said no!_ "

"Well what song then, princess?" The Faunus raised an eyebrow, obviously enjoying herself with this.

Yang gulped as Weiss opened her mouth, anticipating her lover's answer.

"Somehow, she reminds me of the song 'Time After Time'."

"Aww how romantic!" Ruby exclaimed in awe.

"Aww~"

"Shush you two!"

Yang's blush intensified.

"And I think we know which is her favorite, right?" The Faunus winked at the camera.

 _-beep-_

"Well this is a short episode." Ruby said.

"Yeah. It's just the both of us saying goodbye this time because the other half of Team RWBY is in a blushing mess right now." Blake continued.

"Bye guys!"

 _-static noise-_

"And this is what we think would suit Weiss the best. Enjoy!" The Ladybugs spoke together.

Just as they finished their sentence, the screen switched to a video of a certain queen singing while making poses on a snow mountain with Weiss' head edited on hers.

" _Let it goooo-"_

 _End._

 **#**

 **If I can't make a chapter funny, I'll make it gay - is my motto when I write Dear RWBY. Is it obvious?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank (Not much stuff is gonna be on there at the moment, just fanfics and occasionally some drawings. I'm working on original content.)**

 **Everyone, stay strong and PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	29. Dear RWBY 23

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Another quick update, yay! I tried my best. Please praise me. I mean, a week is quick right?** _ **Right?**_

 **Jokes aside, this is going to be a short chapter as well. Enjoy!**

 **(I wrote that before I start writing and it turned from 400 words in my draft to 1k words now including the A/N.)**

 **NOTE: I might be on a business trip for about a week in October, so updates in October will be slow.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #23**

 _Start._

"Hey guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did their usual greeting.

"We've been filming a lot more often now, did you notice?" Yang winked as she squeezed her arms, deepening her cleavage, "It's kind of tiring for us as well as our sponsor, but we all think that our effort is worth it!"

"Yang what the fish are you doing."

"Why giving out some fan-service of course, Blakey."

"I've looked at the question that we're answering today, and someone please tell me it's not my turn to read it." Weiss ignored black and yellow and turned to her partner.

Battle partner.

"Why are you- Oh." Little red came to a stop as she checked the question they were supposed to read out loud today.

The Faunus took a peek at Ruby's scroll and said, "Why do you enjoy bashing her so much?"

"It's not bashing, it's just...she likes to ask absurd question."

"No worries Weiss, because I am the one reading it!" Ruby puffed out her chest and cleared her throat before speaking, "LastOrder asked...Dear RWBY, what's the scariest Grimm have you seen so far? P.S. for the best leg in Remnant, you do private investigating as a sideline huh, smirks, you sly little fox."

"Wow the best leg competition...how long ago was that?" Yang buttoned up her jacket a little (note: Since the new year chapter, they've been wearing their volume five outfit), "And fan-service done."

" _See, I told you!_ "

"To be fair, her question wasn't absurd this time. Her statement was." Blake teased the heiress.

"I think she enjoys being bashed by you, babe."

"I told you to not call me- argh, fine!"

"What is she an 'M'?"

"Ruby! Where did you learn that word?!"

"Yang, stop glaring at me. She probably read my books without asking."

"Yang, just accept the fact that your sister has grown up."

"My innocent little Rubes…" The blonde covered her face with both her hands and pretended to sob.

"Ruby, I think you should go first." Weiss ignored her overly dramatic partner and asked her battle partner.

"The scariest Grimm I've seen so far is the Nuckelavee Grimm."

The entire room became silent just right after Ruby mentioned the name of the Grimm. The atmosphere was heavy.

"It was on our mission to Kuroyuri with Team JNPR wasn't it?" Blake was the first to break the silence, "It was an unpleasant incident."

A line appeared on the top left of the screen: _Please remember that this is an AU guys._

"It was scary." Yang bit her lips, "The aura that thing emitted was enough to stun all of us. _All of us._ "

"I think our answers will all be the same." Weiss said, "That thing was just...it was a whole new level compared to the Grimm we've always fought with. Even the Lancer Grimm wasn't as terrifying as it."

"But I'm glad that we pulled through." Ruby looked down and spoke in a somber tone, "And I'm glad that Ren can finally put down the burden he's been carrying for years."

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed.

"But none of the Grimm we encountered, not even the Nuckelavee, is scarier than Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin after the food fight." Yang then said something completely out of expectation.

As if they were reminded of some horrifying incident, Team RWBY shivered and gulped before the screen turned black. With a sound of 'beep', it went back to their usual greeting at every end of their vlogs.

"Alright that's it! This episode might be a little...well, depressed, but that's our sincere answer." Their leader smiled, "See you guys next time!"

"Bye." The Monochrome pair spoke together.

"And if you guys are interested in seeing what the Professors made us do after the best day ever...you can read a story named 'Punishment' written by our _beloved_ sponsor! Just be sure to check the ship tag before you start. You know, in case you don't like it." Yang winked at the camera again.

"What on Remnant is that?"

"That's what we call 'shameless self-promoting', Weiss. And fan-service." Blake answered.

"Huh?"

 _End._

 **#**

 **It's been awhile since I wrote a fan-servicy chapter. It's really hard to write fan-services that are actually decent and not obnoxious, you know? Drawing them is an entirely different subject!**

 **Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon is probably the only heavy fan-service anime that I** _ **love**_ **to death. Usually I don't enjoy them, but that series was an exception. I don't love it for the fan-service to be honest, nor the THICC thighs; I just love the warmth that it brings,** **seeing the characters of different species doing their best to live together** **. I'm sure a lot of people can relate to that. (P.S. The insert of fan-service was being done so right in that series that it's funny as heck)**

 **Alright time to end this before I get too off-tracked.**

 **Thank you for reading my story. Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA everyone, and until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank (once again, there won't be much stuff on there as I'm working on original content).**

 **I do not own RWBY and Maid Dragon.**

 **(Although I would very much like to own a personal maid who's also a dragon and will cook me her own tail)**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	30. Dear RWBY 24

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **HeroAca Season 4 guys!**

 **Also, this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #24**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY!"

"Yay!" Yang gave a thumbs-up, then proceeded to grab the scroll that her sister handed her, "Alright, I'll read the question. Pearl Darkness asked, Dear Team RWBY, what if your 'Love' suddenly became more affectionate? Like close hugs and kisses."

"Um…" Little red blushed as she whispered, "I can't really imagine Blake doing that…"

"Want me to do it now?" The Faunus smirked, golden orbs twinkling with mischief.

"Not in front of me!" The blonde interrupted.

"I would probably...do the same thing that she does to me...to her?" Ruby covered her head with her red hoodie out of embarrassment.

"If you became affectionate, I would pet you and feed you cookies." Blake smiled.

"Wow, how kinky." Weiss finally spoke.

"Please don't take it that way." The black haired girl rolled her eyes, "What would you do then, princess?"

"When it comes to Ruby, you get all defensive eh." Yang had a smug smile on her face.

"Of course I would."

The heiress took a peek at Yang, then answered with her cheeks slightly pink, "I...I will probably slap her if it's in public."

"But what if it wasn't~?" Ruby uncovered her face immediately and started teasing her partner.

"..."

"C'mon princess, tell us~" Blake quickly backed her lover up.

Weiss' entire face turned red as she stuttered for a few seconds. She then just stomped away after an angry 'hmph!'.

"Aww. She left."

The Ladybug pair then turned to Yang simultaneously, expecting her to answer the question and wrap this vlog up.

"I would bang her."

 _-beep-_

"Surprised right guys?" Ruby grinned cheerfully at the screen, "We actually were trying to create the shortest Dear RWBY ever!"

"It was the idea of our sponsor!" Yang said.

"And Weiss' reactions were all as expected."

A voice was heard immediately from afar, " _I can hear you!_ "

 _End._

 **#**

 **341 words for this chapter. Did I set the record for the shortest chapter in this series? I am proud of myself!**

 **Please don't hesitate to leave a review, and thank you for reading this!**

 **Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	31. Dear RWBY 25

**Special thanks to**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **It feels weird seeing that phrase in a RWBY fanfic right? But it's fine, because I'm doing my absolute PLUS ULTRA to eventually join the creative side.**

 **Dear readers, I've created an email for this site: battletank dot ff gmail dot com (without the spaces and replace the dots with periods).**

 **If you wish to talk to me about anything, and you don't want to use this site (I can be slow in replying here) or you don't have an FB account, you can directly email me.**

 **Maybe you are tired about life and just want someone to talk to; or maybe you want to criticize my writing so that I can improve; maybe you drew me a cover (I would be really happy if you do) or etc - you can just send me an email!**

 **Alright, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #25**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did their usual greeting.

"This video is sponsored by !" Yang yelled in excitement, "Just kidding, she's on her own. No 'co'."

"Of course she would be alone." The heiress said nonchalantly, "No one would ever befriend someone as _shameless_ as her!"

"Why do you hate her so much?" The Faunus asked, "I thought you only hate LastOrder."

"Blake, Weiss hates everyone." Their leader smirked.

"Hey!"

"Nah, she loves Yang." Blake assisted her lover in the tease.

The blonde blushed upon hearing it; she took a peek at the heiress who _did not_ deny the statement, and the latter's cheeks were slightly pink as well.

"Starting off gay eh." Ruby made a smug face.

"Weiss you useless lesbian."

" _Blake Bella-_ "

 _-beep-_

"Mew Shadowfang asked, Dear RWBY, how did you name your weapons?" The black haired girl read the question aloud.

"A question about weapons! _A question about weapons!_ " Little red repeated her sentence twice in hype.

Blake turned to look at the angry princess who was sitting beside her partner with a scowl on her face and said, "I think we should make a hashtag for this...like…#mustbullyicequeen."

She then turned to face the camera again, "Wouldn't you agree guys?"

"No!"

"Aww Blake, don't hashtag her!" Yang defended her princess.

"Being protective of your babe already eh. How about…#weisstheuselesslesbian?"

Said useless lesbian growled at the Faunus.

"I personally prefer #mustbullytheuselesslesbian." Ruby closed her eyes and nodded.

"This series should be renamed 'Bullying Weiss' instead of Dear RWBY." Blake continued.

"Can we please just answer the fucking question?" The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Language!" The dragon yelled.

"You're one to say!"

"Well." Ruby interrupted the lovers' quarrel, "My scythe is basically my baby, so it has to share the same last name with me - Rose. As for 'Crescent', because my first encounter with any Grimm, not including that one time near my house without a weapon…"

Her voice got lower as her gaze turned to Yang who was shaking her head. Silver orbs were filled with guilt as she apologized. The Monochrome pair looked at one another, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't worry about it sis!" The blonde gave her sister her signature grin, "I'm safe and sound now! Besides, an Ursa appearing all of a sudden wasn't your fault!"

"But you almost got-"

"Ah-pup-pup!" She imitated the ice queen, "That's in the past. C'mon, answer the question! Tell everyone about your baby!"

"I…" Ruby hesitated for a moment, but took a deep breath after and continued, "My first encounter with any creatures of Grimm after I finished making my weapon was in a snow field near my mom's grave."

"You made your weapon?!" Weiss yelped.

"I don't think it's that surprising." Blake said in a monotone.

"It was quite an amount of Beowolves, but nothing I couldn't handle. It was also the first time I used Crescent Rose to fight under the moonlight. That time, I haven't decided on a name yet...so, to engrave the debut of my precious baby inside my memory forever, I told myself that her name must contain a word that resembles the moon. But 'Moonlight Rose' sounds funny right? After giving it a thought, the final version of her name became 'Crescent Rose'." The girl paused after a long explanation, "And that's my story."

The white and the black were amazed by their leader as they sat there in awe.

"Alright, who's going next?" Yang asked.

"The name of my weapon represents a type of flower. We have this kind of flower planted in the garden of our mansion - the place where my mother would play around with Winter and me when we were still kids." Weiss said, her tone getting more somber as she went on. She then looked down, facing the floor as she continued, "Though not long after that, she started drinking there."

"Weiss…"

"So I've decided to name my weapon over the flowers she used to pick for us. I wanted to remember my mother who was kind and always smiling, and how Winter has supported me on my journey to become a huntress."

Yang rubbed her girlfriend's back as she smiled.

"Okay." Blake cleared her throat, "Can I go first, Yang?"

Her partner nodded.

"Gambol means leaping around playfully, and that's exactly how my fighting style is. I just added 'Shroud' because it was a favorite word of the author of Ninjas of Love. It means a cloth that's used to cover something." The Faunus said, "And that's about it."

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time we ever tell anyone about the names of our weapons!" Ruby suddenly spoke in excitement, "We always talk about functions and stuff, but we never really talked about how we name them! I recalled asking Yang about her weapon, but not really how she named it."

"What about you then?" The heiress turned to the dragon.

"I didn't name mine. Monty named it."

"Wha-"

 _-beep-_

"Alright, that's it for this Dear RWBY." Blake was the one who did their outro, "We'll see you next time."

"Unfortunately, I can't go deeper about how my weapon was named." Yang grinned, "The fourth wall is in grave danger now."

"What fourth wall?"

"Just ignore the brute."

 _End._

 **#**

 **A little...emotional stuff in this chapter. Well, the girls can't always be happy, right? They just teenagers that had gone through a lot. And possibly gay.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say. Ah yes...about Monty. I feel like I should mention him in Dear RWBY since he was the creator of this awesome show - and so I did! Monty was my hero; he was the one who inspired me to once again chase after my dream to join the creative side. His words were so full of wisdom.**

 **Okay, I'll stop here.**

 **Please leave a review if you have questions-**

 **Wait, I just realized that I have been forgetting to mention a very important thing as I continue this series! Fuck me.**

 **Dear readers, if you have any questions to ask Team RWBY, you can just submit them in the review section, or PM me if you're too shy. In fact, you can reach me through various methods of contact (you can take a look at my profile) if being on this site is inconvenient.**

 **Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Until next time.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	32. Dear RWBY 26

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I AM HERE!**

 **Is it a more suitable intro compared to PLUS ULTRA? Or should I go full weeb and say 'WATASHI GA KITA!'?**

 **Pft.**

 **Jokes aside, it took me a lot of effort, but I managed to be one story/chapter ahead of my schedule. That is, until today. The request piece from a reader was extremely difficult for me to work on, and it took a lot of time - I even have to rewrite it because it just didn't feel right.**

 **It was supposed to be done and published today instead of this chapter of Dear RWBY. In short, I need to work harder to catch up with the schedule again. Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy it albeit it being short.**

 **The request piece, I still need some time to work on it. Thank you for understanding.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #26**

 _Start._

"Hello guys and welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did their usual introduction; the team was in their usual position according to the prior setup.

"Yay!"

"Yay…" The Monochrome pair had their usual not-so-enthusiastic greeting.

"In other news, we're almost reaching a hundred followers now!" Their leader beamed in excitement.

"Let's celebrate when that happens guy!"

"Yang, we're not going to a bar, and we're not including _any alcohol in our dorms._ "

"Aww babe, don't be so uptight!"

"Hey!"

"Can we just mention if briefly before we start answering question when that moment came?" Blake said in a monotone, "That will be my vote just in case Yang starts a voting section."

"You saw right through me Blakey!"

"I agree with Blake." The princess scowled. She paused for a moment before putting her hand near her chin, "That sounds weird to say…"

"You guys are such party poopers!" Ruby yelped, "We should celebrate it! Grand! Well maybe no alcohol but _grand!_ "

"Okay then." The Faunus changed her mind immediately, "Whatever you say, Rubes."

"Aww Blake~"

"Too...fucking...gay…" The blonde attempted to shield her eyes from the blazing lesbians.

"I'm just going to ignore the gay you're emitting and start reading the question." Weiss said nonchalantly before grabbing Ruby's scroll, "HaloGoji75 asked, Dear RWBY, have any of you seen one of the Friday the 13th films?"

"Nope." Came the synchronized reply from the red, the black and the yellow.

"Nope." The white continued.

 _-beep-_

"That's all we can get to today!" Ruby grinned cheerfully at the screen, "If you wish to ask us anything, feel free to just leave a a comment(review)!"

"I think this is even shorter than our shortest vlog ever." Blake commented.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Her partner gave two thumbs-up.

"Are we done yet? I need my beauty sleep." Weiss complained, "And I don't understand why are we always filming at night. Can't you do this a little earlier?"

"I think we've answered this on our second or third vlog." The Faunus shrugged.

"Aww princess don't you think the atmosphere is better at night? It's more relaxing!" Yang wrapped her hand around her girlfriend's shoulder, causing the latter's cheek to turn slightly pink.

"It's more romantic~"

"And hella' gay."

 _End._

 **#**

 **(Dear readers, if you're too shy to leave a review publicly, but you wanna submit a question, just inbox me!)**

 **Is this shorter than the shortest vlog ever? Well, you will never know!**

 **Anyway, regarding the request piece, it will likely be released next week (earliest). It will definitely be out on October though.**

 **Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author; Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank. Both with the same profile pictures.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	33. Dear RWBY: Halloween Special II

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**

* * *

 **I AM HERE! Well I know I'm a little late but...here goes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Pardon my lack of vocabulary/grammar mistakes (do tell me if you found it), I was really tired when I wrote this.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

#

 **Dear RWBY: Halloween Special II**

 _Start._

"Heh-rawr guys! Welcome to another Dea- I mean, welcome to our second ever Halloween Special!" Yang greeted instead of her sister.

Team RWBY's dorm was dark and spooky; Halloween decorations like pumpkins, fake Grimm, skeletons etc could be seen around the room, although a certain heiress had refused her team's intention of turning her bed into a coffin. The four of them were wearing black cloaks that covered their entire bodies from head to toe to hide the costumes beneath, so only their faces were seen (they were standing this time instead of sitting on the floor like their usual vlogs). Plus, the dim lighting further increased the difficulty for the audience to take a good look at them. Between the four of them, only Blake was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Let's hope that the camera doesn't run out of focus."

"I'm so killing Yang after this." Weiss scowled, ignoring her partner's statement.

"Aw Weiss! Your costume really suits you though." Ruby chuckled.

"Yours suits you a lot as well, Rubes." The Faunus smiled, "It's cute."

Little red blushed at the bold statement.

"Great, we're starting off gay again." The heiress rolled her eyes.

"It's called fanservice." Blake said nonchalantly, "Besides, don't you think she's cute as well?"

As if she was answering her lover's expectation, Ruby Rose took off the black cloak and threw it onto the floor, revealing her Halloween costume. It was a green dinosaur costume, and she pulled the hoodie on to complete the look.

"Yep, my little sister is cute alright!"

"I...I'll admit that she is indeed adorable in that costume."

"Weiss, are you by any chance...jealous because Ruby got to wear the costume instead of you?"

"Wha- _No! Blake Belladonna!_ "

"Don't worry babe, yours is plenty cute as well!"

Said babe blushed at the dragon's compliment.

"You can strip now, princess."

"Stop making suggestive...statements." Weiss sighed before elegantly taking off the black cloak. Underneath was a pink colored dress with simple designs. She also wore a golden crown.

"I think at this point people are going to know what we're playing as." Blake said.

"For the watchers, maybe." Yang shrugged, "They could directly look at our- I mean, Ruby and Weiss' revealed costumes. Things are a little difficult for the readers though. I mean there weren't much...descriptions coming from the author."

"Will you two please stop flirting and continue the vlog?"

"Aw, princess getting jelly~"

"Grr…"

Blake smirked at her successful attempt on teasing her teammate before taking off her cloak and the sunglasses. She was wearing a white colored dress with design that looked a little similar to Weiss'; she was wearing contacts with black scleras and white irises, as well as fake sharp teeth and a golden crown.

"I think your costume would suit Weiss' color theme more." Ruby commented, "But...it looks really good on you…"

"Why thank you~."

"Ugh, too bright! Tone it down girls, it's Halloween!"

"It's your turn, Yang." The heiress interrupted.

"Can't wait to see her in _that_ costume eh?" Blake raised an eyebrow smugly.

"Will you stop?"

"No."

Weiss sighed.

"Star of the day!" The blonde took off her black cloak Jojo style as she yelled.

Our sun little dragon was wearing a black themed dress with a tortoise shell attached at her back, as well as a leather spiked choker and wrist bands. She also had the same crown that her partner was wearing, and two horns on her head.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Bowsette for tonight!"

"The author is truly shameless for putting us in costumes like these. I mean, Halloween costumes are supposed to be scary, not sexy."

"Blake, look at my nails." Yang raised her hand and showed her fingers at the scroll recording them, "They're scary for our useless lesbian, if you know what I mean."

"And who might that be?" A menacing voice was heard coming out of the supposedly graceful heiress.

 _-beep-_

"I'm playing as Boosette."

"And I'm Yoshi!" Ruby raised her dinosaur hands.

"And bae- I mean, Weiss is playing as Princess Peach." Yang winked, paused for a little, then continued, "Aw c'mon guys, you must have seen this coming! These characters are all over the internet now!"

"I have never come across them, mind you." Weiss huffed, remembering how her teammates tried to explain to her about the origin of these characters a few days prior.

"Of course you have never come across them." Ruby said, "You surf the net for homework, we surf for memes. …That sounded weird."

"You stole your sister's line." Blake commented.

"Hehe…"

"Well, let's start answering questions before Princess Peach goes berserk on us."

"Hey!"

"After several discussion among the fellow members of Team RWBY, we have decided that we will only answer _two_ questions for this vlog! Why you ask? Because this is the second time we're doing a Halloween Special, and since 'second' is also written as '2nd', the phrase contains the numeric value 'two', hence our decision of only taking in two questions. Plus, any more than that would be _two_ much for us." Yang crossed her arms and nodded.

"That made zero sense." Weiss scowled.

"She's probably drunk."

"But I haven't seen Yang smuggling in any alcohol?"

"I mean the author, not your sister."

"What-?"

"Can we please get to the questions?"

"My turn to read." Bowsette (Yang) grabbed her sister's scroll and proceeded to read the question aloud, "OBSERVER01 asked...Dear Ruby, as in Ruby Rose, what sort of training did your uncle Qrow put you through? Also can you use your cuteness to get Weiss to sing Let It Go? Smiley face."

"I don't think Weiss perceives me as 'cute'."

"She said you were adorable when she spoke for the third time in this vlog."

The heiress blushed as she spoke, "I'm not singing 'Let It Go'. Not a chance."

"Aw~" Her three teammates spoke in unison.

"Hmph!"

"And what sort of training did Uncle Qrow put me through? Just the usual routine for everyone that studied in Signal Academy. But they were a little...fiercer. And faster."

"Sometimes I forget the fact that you're two years younger than us." The Faunus smiled, "Because of how good of a fighter you are."

"Aw Blake~"

"You two are extra gay this episode. Where did all that come from?"

"It was just a compliment, princess. Literally. I mean the fact that you're literally a princess now."

Said princess scowled.

"Want to know the routine that my dad put me through? Ahem… _100 push-_ "

A loud clash interrupted the blonde's fiery speech; all the girls' sight was focused on where it came from - the window. They went to check the black colored object out before resuming their vlog.

 _-beep-_

"Mew...Shadowfang...asked...huff...Dear RWBY, I forgot my original question. Crud...Uh...have you managed to force...Weiss in pants yet? Oh, and could we get...more drunkle in these vlogs?" Qrow stood beside his red niece (who was green at the moment) as he read the question aloud, "Pft, I'm not drunk."

"Why didn't you come through the front door? Do you think that doors just exists without a reason? _What are they built there for?_ "

"Why do you hate him so much, Weiss?"

"I don't hate him!"

"Your uncle beat her sister, Rubes."

"He did not!"

"In front of a crowd."

"That was a draw at best! Besides, why does everyone like to-"

"-Tease you in their questions?" The Faunus smiled smugly, "Well, your reactions are all we have to keep this series alive."

"Yeah, the author is really bad at writing comedy. And no, Mew Shadowfang. You see, even when she's cosplaying as another character...she still wears dresses." Yang answered.

"I told you she wanted to wear that Yoshi costume."

"Blake Belladonna!"

"I'm way too old for this."

 _-beep-_

"Well that's all for this Halloween Special!" Bowsette (Yang) said, "The real reason that this is so short is because I need to take these fake nails off as soon as possible. You know, #uselesslesbian."

Weiss scowled.

Ruby giggled before speaking, "But in all seriousness, we (it's actually me, the author) are really worn out from the extra work and long study hours, so we decided to put our health first and shorten this special. Last but not least, if any one of you wanna ask us a question, just leave one in the comment (review) section below!"

"Yeah." Blake turned to the blonde after a slight pause, "I'm glad you value safe sex, Yang."

"We can totally continue recording if you guys want." Yang made a really Bowsette-like pose emphasizing her chest and mouth while showing off her nails, "I'm better with my tongue anyway."

" _Yang Xiao-_ "

 _End._

 **#**

 **I was hoping that it could reach 2k words, but...it didn't. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I really like Bowsette's design.** _ **Fight me.**_

 **I'm not gonna say much in the A/N of this chapter so...stay strong and PLUS ULTRA everyone, until next time!**

 **(P.S. I have gotten myself sinking deep into the wonders of Misaka Mikoto recently. I love her so much.)**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY. I also haven't watched the trailer and OP.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	34. Dear RWBY 27

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I AM HERE! IN A BIZARRE POSITION!**

 **Hello guys! PLUS ULTRA! How's life?**

 **I'm really stressed out by work, but I'm doing my best to handle it. I try not to let that hinder with my writing, but I feel like recently my writing quality has dropped. I don't have any evidence; I just feel like it. If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #27**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby did their usual greeting. It was night time at the moment, and all of Team RWBY was sitting at the center of their dorm with Yang's scroll recording them.

"This episode is sponsored by IBurn!" Yang gave a thumbs-up and winked at the camera.

"Did you two finish your homework?" Weiss crossed her arms as she scowled at the sisters.

"You finished it?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We have homework?!" Yang put both her hands on her cheeks and made a 'the scream' expression.

"That joke is so out of time." Blake commented nonchalantly.

"No, we're _out of time_ to finish our homework!" Yang threw up both her hands in the air, "Hehehehe!"

"Have you been drinking again?"

 _-beep-_

"Well that was a rough start." Ruby closed her eyes and nodded, "So let's just get to the question because any further and Weiss is bound to turn this place into an ice prison."

"Hey!"

" #mustbullytheuselesslesbian."

"Blake!"

Their leader ignored them and proceeded to read the question aloud, "GrimmAbyss asked...I really want to know from each of you what your greatest fear is."

"You were supposed to begin the question with 'Dear RWBY'!" The blonde yelped.

"My greatest fear is running away." The Faunus interrupted all of a sudden, "I really despise myself for always wanting to run. I fear that one day...this action will cost me the things - or even the people I treasure the most."

"In that case, your fear is losing something you treasure, not running away." The heiress said.

"I guess so." Blake sighed, "I'm just so terrified of running away from problems; I know it's bound to come back at me. But I always... _always_ ended up choosing that route because it was easier."

"Hey, you have us now!" The dragon grinned as bright as the sun itself, "We have your back!"

"Aww~" Ruby awed, then proceeded to throw up her right hand, "Go Team RWBY!"

"Group hug!" Yang used her muscular arms to bring everyone together.

 _-screen cut-_

Weiss, with a slightly pink cheek spoke, "My greatest fear is death. If I no longer exist, then who is to succeed my will to overthrow the current SDC president?"

"Openly challenging your dad again!" Yang backed her girlfriend up.

"You say that, but you still throw yourself out to protect your friends when they're in danger." Ruby snickered, "Without even a moment of hesitation."

The heiress blushed intensely.

"Just goes to show how much this little dolt treasures us." Blake smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

"Aww she's in tsun tsun mode~"

Unable to come up with a retort, Weiss turned to a certain someone for help.

"Well babe~" A certain someone wiggled her eyebrows rapidly, "If you're afraid that no one will carry on your legacy, then maybe it's time we...ahem...produce an offspring?"

" _Yang Xia-_ "

 _-beep-_

The screen resumed to Team RWBY's dorm, now covered in ice.

"Did I ever tell you guys that my real semblance is 'foresight'?" Ruby turned to her teammates.

"You sisters aren't going to answer the question?" Blake gave her little dork a smile before asking.

"Spiders." The elder sister said.

Weiss and Blake narrowed their eyes as they stared at the blonde.

"What? I'm not trolling. Spiders are _terrifying!_ Have you ever seen one? _Have you ever been to Australia?_ "

"Australia?" The heiress questioned.

"We've covered that mysterious country in a previous vlog. A very old vlog I think." Blake commented.

"I'm glad that we live in Vale. In Beacon Academy. Because if I see _one_ Australian spider (does that exist? I'm not bothering to research it so I apologize in advance if this offends any Australians reading my story) in my house I will move out and burn it to ashes."

"Heh." Blake raised an eyebrow, then turned to Ruby, "What about you Rubes? What is your greatest fear?"

"So that you can protect her from it?" Weiss had a smug smile on her flawless face (the scar only makes her even more perfect. Fight me, haters), "Aren't you a little too gay in this vlog?"

"You're the useless lesbian here, princess."

"Wha- Grr…"

"Does failure count?"

 _-beep-_

"And that's the end of this vlog! If you wanna ask us anything, feel free to leave a comment (review) below!" Ruby smiled.

"And please start your question with 'Dear RWBY' because it brings in the mood!" Her sister said.

"Let's end this so that you two can do your homework."

"I haven't finished mine as well."

 _End._

 **#**

 **I would be really happy if anyone of you get the reference. You know, Ruby and Yang's answers.**

 **Alright, stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	35. Dear RWBY 28

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I AM HERE!**

 **After being inactive for two or three weeks, I am finally back.**

 **Note: I wrote this before the series got 100 followers.**

 **Alright, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #28**

 _Start._

"Hello guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did the usual greeting in her usual hyperactive state.

"We're at ninety-nine follows now! One more, and then we can have a grand celebration!"

"Please, no alcohol." Weiss scowled, "I don't want to deal with a drunk Yang."

"I agree with princess." Blake said, then paused for a bit before continuing, "That feels weird to say."

"Alright, let's jump into the question! Let's hope that after this episode, we can reach a hundred follows!" Their leader passed her scroll to her teammate, "Here Blake, it's your turn."

The Faunus grabbed the scroll, and her face sank upon reading the question.

"It's a long question isn't it?"

"It's not LastOrder, Weiss." Ruby commented.

"How did you-"

"No offense bae, but, you're like, extremely easy to read." Yang shrugged.

"What's with that white girl accent?" Blake raised an eyebrow at her partner. Battle partner.

"Well we are white girls." Said partner answered.

"Are we?"

"But you have Chinese name." Ruby questioned.

"Yeah! So am I a white girl? Miles, Kerry, explain this!"

"Who?"

"It's okay Rubes! Blake and I will _Kerry_ this burden on our own. Can't afford to let you white roses know the tragic truth of the universe we're in!"

Weiss face-palmed while Ruby just tilted her head.

"Are you face-palming because of the pun, or the context of Yang's statement?" The Faunus gave the heiress a look.

"Both."

"I will go to extra _Miles_ just to protect your innocence."

"Fucking stop."

"That's so out of character, princess."

"Well, between volume one and six, she's changed a lot."

"And this is a parallel universe." Blake nodded.

"Blake, forgive me for saying this but…" Little red spoke, "Are you purposely joining Yang on her...crazy outbursts because you were trying to avoid reading the question aloud?"

The Faunus gasped.

"Not according to Keikaku anymore is it?" Weiss smirked.

"Weiss, where did you learn that term?!" Yang put on a 'the scream' expression as she yelped.

"I told you she watches anime! She just doesn't wanna admit it." Ruby chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I will read the question." Blake interrupted as she sighed. She took a deep breath before reading aloud, "TheSetupMage asked, Dear RWBY: What do you think Velvet's best attribute is-her magnanimous personality, her humble yet stylish yet beautiful appearance, her excellent photography skill, or her kickass battling ability and/or weapon(if you know what it is, I hear she prefers not to spotlight it or herself. I'm just thankful that we who try to follow her dogma do know, but we won't spoil it for you.) P.S. I'm not a creepy stalker, nor would I deign such arrogance as to call her my waifu. Our relationship is more like one between a Goddess and a practitioner of her faith, who, while imperfect, still wishes to spread her words of peace, love, good works, and humble demeanour. P.P.S. Ruby, can-opener CRDL for me, would you? The Velveteen One may be capable of infinite forgiveness to those who deserve it, but I feel like they haven't done enough good works or prayer to Her Perfection to deserve forgiveness. May The Velveteen One guide you to paradise."

She was panting for breaths afterwards. It was strange - the Faunus didn't even sweat during battle training, but reading a long question seemed to tire her down a lot. Maybe it was a question that none other than herself could answer; not even IBurn could know the truth behind this.

"That sounds even creepier than a stalker." Weiss said nonchalantly.

"Retort is on point." Yang continued.

"Dear TheSetupMage, you obviously have no idea what happened to Team CRDL after they bullied Vel- I mean, The Velveteen One have you?" Ruby crossed her arms and nodded proudly.

"Let's ask her directly." Blake covered the scroll with her hand.

The screen was black for a second, then the camera switched to The Velveteen One's dorm. She was sitting on her bed while Fox stood beside her.

"Where is Coco and Yatsuhashi?" The leader of Team RWBY asked.

"They went out to do some...cleaning." Velvet answered.

This had caused the blonde to laugh merrily as she spoke, "Oh boy...that Cardin really doesn't learn his lessons...haha…"

"We're doing a vlog at the moment, Velvet." Ruby ignored her sister.

"I'm aware."

"And it's best for you to not know the question." Weiss said.

"That's a good ad _Weiss_." Blake made a pun with a straight face. Yang laughed even louder after hearing it while the heiress herself just scowled in annoyance.

"Huh?" The bunny Faunus tilted her head, not grasping the situation.

"Well, one of our viewers sent in a question requesting Ruby to can-opener CRDL for them. But we figured we'll just get you to tell us what happened with CRDL after that incident in the cafeteria a few days after we enrolled in Beacon." Blake explained.

"May I interrupt?"

"Aw Fox, you don't have to be so shy with us!" Yang smacked his back lightly.

"Perhaps this will do." The man took his scroll out from his pocket and showed a picture to Team RWBY.

The screen then cut to showing the photo - it was a hospital room with four casualties in it. There were thin black bars on their eyes, but their bodies were blurred out entirely.

Velvet let out a nervous laughter as the screen cut back to recording them.

"Is it alright to show this on screen?" Blake turned to Fox.

"Their injuries may require some censorship."

"I mean with the identity."

"A black bar will do! Don't worry Blake, we got this covered!"

"After Coco and Yatsu finished with the 'cleaning', you can expect another set of photos." Fox said.

 _-beep-_

"Since this viewer's question...sounds more like a declaration that he's a stalke-"

The blonde quickly covered Weiss' mouth before she continued and smiled, " _Sounds more like his admiration for Velvet written beautifully in paragraphs-"_

"Da fuc yu dong!" The heiress' voice was muffled.

The two then fell on the floor and rolled off to the side, disappearing from the screen. Punches and kicks could be heard though.

"It is _Weiss_ to not offend a stalke- I mean, a man of culture like TheSetupMage, Weiss." Blake turned to face the Freezerburn pair and spoke.

"Since we...well, answered your request, I guess that's it for this vlog! I mean admit it TheSetupMage, you just wanna see Velvet in our vlogs." Ruby stuck out her tongue mischievously, "Anyway, feel free to leave a review if you have anything to ask us!"

The sound of princess and the dragon making ou- I mean, fighting could still be heard in the background.

"Drat, why did I say review instead of comment?"

 _Static noise._

A picture of Weiss drop kicking Yang was shown on screen after the static. It was then zoomed in to show Weiss' magnificent legs. (Note: Once again, they're all in their volume five outfit.)

A sentence then appeared on the lower part of the screen.

 _IBurn: A (wo)man of culture as well._

 _End._

 **#**

 **Believe it or not, I've ran out of jokes in this vlog. I was told to tone down the overflowing gayness and...that has left me nothing to joke about.**

 **And no, Weiss totally did not freeze me and slam my head on my keyboard multiple times after that last bit. After all, I am truly a (wo)man of culakmdakdmakdjkawjakldmlkjsdaasdagt**

 **To the guest that left a review that is impossible for me to answer via PM: The cookie trend is kind of a thing in the FNDM. I know her favorite food is strawberries, but we've never really seen her eating strawberries on screen. Plus, the reader submitted a question asking about cookies so...it's only natural for me to involve cookies. Here, do you want one? They're delicious!**

 **That's all from me, stay strong and PLUS ULTRA everyone - and thank you for reading it till the end.**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S. I know not everyone reads the A/N, but if you're reading it right now, congratulations! Nah, just wanna announce that the next chapter will be the 100 followers special.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	36. Dear RWBY: 100 Followers Special

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **It's here! It's finally here! One hundred followers yay!**

 **It is my first ever Freezerburn that has this amount of follows! Thank you everyone!**

 **Anyway, let's get into the story. I wrote this without drafting it prior, so let's see how well I can do.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: 100 Followers Special**

"Hello guys! Welcome to a very special episode of Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose threw up both her hands and yelled in excitement.

Team RWBY, along with Team JNPR and Qrow were on the rooftop of their dorm holding a mini celebration - which the sisters initially protested because it wasn't 'grand' enough - but after seeing how well the preparation was, they settled down and accepted it. After all, the food, the decorations, _the alcohols_ and the music were all single-handed set up by Team CFVY who couldn't make it to the celebration.

Everyone was either chatting, eating, or simply just standing there observing other people. The lighting was dim as the only source of light came from the scattered moon above.

"The Dear RWBY series had finally reached the first _Miles_ tone! Yay!" Yang grinned as she poured some unknown yellow-colored liquid into her glass.

"Thou shalt not repeat the same pun for two consecutive vlogs!" A cheerful male voice was heard hear the entrance.

"Dad-"

"Why are you here?" Qrow asked after taking a sip from his favorite metal flask.

"Why I can't be here? My daughters have achieved such wonderful feats! Of course I have to be here!" Taiyang Xiao Long said, camera on one hand and a dog on another.

"Arf!" Zwei barked, greeting his fellow human...friends.

"Looks like the entire crew is here!" Pyrrha giggled, "Save for Team CFVY."

Everyone nodded in agreement; although a certain drunkle and the cool dad didn't seem to be happy because they apparently didn't want to breath the same air as one another.

Unfortunately, their beloved sponsor IBurn couldn't attend the celebration due to some unforeseen circumstances, but the kind dragon had set her scroll up for a video call. Of course, IBurn's face wasn't shown on screen; in fact, it wrote 'voice only' on it.

"So to make this episode a little bit...more...special," Yang suddenly talked, prompting everyone to stop the chit-chat and pay attention to her, "We rented an expensive camera to shoot us instead of using my scroll, and we're going to have everyone here ask us a question!"

"Yeah!" Ruby made a gesture and pointed towards a pile of woods on a metal stand, "Yang is lighting that on fire later, so we can have our own 'Beacon-style campfire Q&A!"

"I must admit that this is a pretty good idea." Blake smiled gently.

"I agree." Weiss' lips curved upwards for a second before she put her hand near her chin and frowned, "That feels weird to say."

" _Everyone can ask Team RWBY a question._ " A machine-like voice was heard from Yang's scroll, " _If you're not interested in asking one, just read the questions submitted by the viewers!_ "

"I can't believe she doesn't even want to talk with her real voice." Weiss scowled, "What a jerk!"

" _It's not like I'm too shy to talk with my voice or anything you idiot."_

"And now she's going full weeb."

"Princess, stop bashing her will ya?" Yang put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, "Let's be happy today! C'mon let's get this started!"

And so everyone sat around the campfire.

"Whoever wants to read a question from the viewers instead, please raise your hand and we'll hand you Ruby's scroll." Blake said nonchalantly.

A mixture of 'okay' and 'alright' was heard immediately after.

"Why are you sitting beside me?" Qrow scowled at a certain blonde.

"I should be the one asking!" Taiyang retorted; he then put Zwei in between him and the drunkard.

"I'll start first!" Jaune put up his hand, "Gosh I'm sooooooo nervous right now!"

"It's not the first time you appear in our vlog right?" Blake asked.

"I know but...this is the first time I'm in from the beginning to the end…"

The Amazonian giggled at her leader's behavior.

"Do you want the scroll or…?"

"Nah I'm good...I'm good Ruby...so…" The blonde boy cleared his throat, "Dear RWBY, my question was not intended for you."

"Eh?" Everyone (other than Qrow who was drinking) questioned.

"It's for you." Jaune Arc turned to face his teammate who was sitting beside him, "Dear Pyrrha Nikos…"

The boy then took out a beautiful necklace made of ruby and emerald (no pun intended, I mean Emerald hasn't even appear in Dear RWBY yet), and handed it to the redhead, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Pyrrha Nikos stared at the person she loved in disbelief; she covered her nose and mouth with her hands as tears started to roll from her eyes.

"I know I...I was dense and didn't...realize your feeling...I was so dumb and...but...will you...I mean...I love you! Will you accept my confession?" Jaune closed his eyes and said.

Everyone gasped as they waited for the redhead's answer.

"Of course!" Pyrrha wiped away her tears, "Of course, Jaune...I never would have thought that...you will confess to me...right in front of so many people…"

"Well...this is…I kind of want to confess to you but I just couldn't find the right moment...then Ruby came to me asking if we will attend this celebration...and I thought this is the perfect time since it…might be romantic..." His voice gradually lowered.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I love you too."

Squeals and clapping could be heard one second after Pyrrha's official answer, and Jaune Arc put the necklace on his girlfriend gracefully. The two indulged in a hug then, marking a special turn in their relationship.

"Congratulations, you lovebirds!" Nora yelled as she raised her cup, "A toast to Arkos!"

"Cheers!" Everyone did the same as the ginger.

" _Congratulations, you two."_ IBurn interrupted; her voice was genuinely happy even though it sounded like a machine, " _You're the last two to be in a relationship. You know, among everyone who is present now."_

"You're talking about the kids right?" Qrow waved his metal flask around.

" _Yes._ "

"Hehe...but Ren and I...are not...together-together." Nora blushed.

"So you don't want us to be together-together?" Ren smirked - a facial expression that the man rarely showed.

"Of course I w- _wait!_ " The ginger stopped upon realization.

"That's so smooth, Ren." Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

"Congratulations to the second couple!" Ruby mimicked Nora's movement, "A toast!"

"Cheers!"

Smoke was coming out of Nora's head as her face turned red.

"I have been waiting for you to confess first." Ren chuckled, "But you never did."

"I... _Then what's the point of all those things I've done in order to gain your attention?!_ "

"Well, you never actually say...or act the crucial part." The man said, "Since Jaune had worked up the courage to confess, I figured I'll stop pretending to be oblivious."

" _Reeeeeeeen!_ "

That earned a laugh from everyone.

"Alright, now let's move onto the second person! Ask us anything!" Ruby half yelled, "Let's make tonight a blast!"

"Who wants to go second?" Yang turned to Pyrrha.

"That would be me then." The redhead smiled, "Though I don't really have a question for Team RWBY. Can I read a viewer's question?"

"Sure." Blake answered as she passed her lover's scroll to the Amazonian.

"OBSERVER01 asked, Dear Best Schnee Heiress-"

That triggered the sisters to laugh uncontrollably while Blake just covered her mouth, trying her best not to join the sisters. Said heiress was scowling though.

"If the rest of Team RWBY asked, would you perform a private solo convert for them? P.S. Thank you Blake for answering my question regarding Ninjas of Love, smiley face. P.P.S I sincerely wait for the rise of Remnant's future Supreme Overlady Weiss Schnee. All Hail Weiss!"

The rest of the people on the roof (again, save for Qrow) started laughing together with the sisters.

"No, Supreme Overlady Weiss Schnee will _never_ hold a private concert for Team RWBY! Or anyone!" The heiress' face was red as a tomato.

" _What about Yang?_ "

"That-"

"That's not fair." Blake teased her teammate, "Is that what you wanted to say?"

"What if it was?" Supreme Overlady Weiss Schnee crossed her arms.

" _I think we already knew the answer, don't we all?_ "

"Fu-"

"Bae, language!" The blonde quickly covered the heire- Overlady's mouth.

Ruby wiped away the tears on her face as she held out her hand towards Pyrrha. The latter then returned the scroll to its owner..

"Alright, coming up!" Nora volunteered as she got ready to speak.

"Scroll or…?" Little red tilted her head.

"Yes please~"

And so she was handed the scroll that recorded the questions, "Since we practically saw each other everyday, I don't think we have much to ask! Anyway, here I go! Ah I've been wanting to read a question for ageeees!"

"Nora, please calm down." Ren patted his girlfriend.

"Treefrogger asked, so my question is that if Roman or any of the White Fang were to kill one of your teammates how would you react? Also - plays Undertale OST Bonetrousle - volume one...there's six zeros here."

"One million."

"Thank you Ren~ Volume one million powerful enough to crack glasses." Nora handed the scroll back, indicating that the question was over.

"Laaaaame!" Yang shouted, showing her glass nearer to the camera, "Look, the glass still hasn't cracked! Hah! And if our teammates were killed? I would avenge them of course!"

"Roman ain't gonna kill us." Weiss raised an eyebrow, ignoring the hyper blonde. She then smiled smugly while making a sinister expression, "He's a pussy."

"W-Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby looked genuinely worried about her friend.

"Yang, did you feed her alcohol?" Blake turned to her partner and questioned.

"A little." She admitted immediately, "Just swapped our drinks when she wasn't looking. That was like...literally a minute ago."

"Is that how drunk Weiss acts?" Ren asked the dragon.

"Yep. Unexpected eh? She doesn't go around singing and taking off her clothes when she's buzzed. She became the Supreme Overlady Weiss."

"Quiet, peasant!" The Overlady slammed the floor, "Do not belittle me!"

That triggered everyone to laugh again; including Qrow. It was entertaining for the man to witness his rival's sister behaving like this.

"And White Fang?" Weiss hiccuped, then turned to Blake, "I don't know about the new White Fang, but the old one led by Adam? Just a bunch of punching bags."

"Hey bae, that's a little over-"

"It's not." Blake spoke with a complicated expression, "They're indeed weak. And so was I."

"That's correct." The Overlady's face then broke into a sincere and sweet smile, "And now that you're with us, and you're not who you once were anymore. You have Ruby. You have Yang. And you have me~"

"Awww~"

The Faunus turned away, trying her best to stop the overflowing tears after hearing her teammates' words. The sober Weiss was too stubborn to say anything heartfelt to all of them, but under the influence of alcohol, she easily spoke her heart. And she genuinely loved Blake, albeit the differences they had in their past.

"There, there." Ruby patted her lover's back.

"Are we gonna continue with Weiss being...in that state?" Jaune asked.

"Of course! Ren? You going?" Yang pointed at Ruby's scroll.

"Of course." The man smiled and proceeded to read the question aloud after receiving the scroll, "Demetrion asked, Dear RWBY, it's been quite a while since you had started your vlog. Actually, it has been over a year, so congratulation with the milestone."

"Hehe, _Miles_ tone."

"Yang for fuck's sake, stop."

"Bae, language!"

"...Now the question: what are your impressions about it so far? How does it feel, having your own audience, diligent fans and haters? And had your vlog achieve its initial goal? Providing you resident princess-in-exile with the noteworthy source of income, that is."

"Well, the income is indeed little." Weiss answered using her Overlady persona (she's still drunk), "But it is sufficient for us to carry on with our lives."

"Weiss, we make quite an amount." Ruby rolled her eyes, "I know those are nothing in the eye of an heiress to the biggest company in the world, but it's a fortune for us."

"I think we've talked about our income in a previous vlog." Blake interrupted, "So we'll answer the other part. We seldom, if not never referred to our viewers as 'fans'."

"Yep." The dragon continued, "We're not celebrities, so to us, viewers are viewers rather than fans. As for haters though…"

"I can't expect everyone to obey me." The Supreme Overlady did a hairflip, "But fuck the haters."

"Weiss please…"

"She's so interesting like this." Pyrrha commented, trying to suppress her giggle.

"Our initial goal was to earn money so...yeah, we've achieved it." Ruby said, "And we even have a sponsor!"

" _Hello._ "

"A shameless sponsor!" Weiss slammed the ground with her hand, whined in pain and pointed at Yang's scroll, "I have had enough with your shamelessness!"

" _Ouch! Her Ice Majesty, that hurt. I'm not being sarcastic. I don't mean your hand; I mean my heart._ "

"Hmph!"

" _Do I get to ask a question too?_ "

"Let me close this up!" Little red grinned and made a peace sign at IBurn, "We really love doing this series. Money isn't the only motivation we have; we feel a great sense of achievement by brightening up someone's day. We received a lot of letters, comments or messages from the viewers about how they felt better after a bad day watching us act like gay idiots. It's worth it! I know things might be tough for everyone, so _Yang_ in there, and live life to the fullest!"

"Woo!" Everyone squealed and clapped at the speech; although a certain blonde did it for different reasons.

"Alright, you can go now, IBurn!" Ruby said.

" _Dear RWBY, I have heard of a question from a certain big breasted YewTuber a few months ago that was left unanswered and still bother me to this day. She asked 'If a fujoshi and a fudanshi got married, and they have a child who's a futanari, will that child be placed under fujoshi, or fudanshi?'_ "

"What kind of absurd question is that?!" Weiss yelped.

"Oh, she's back."

"Welcome back, Weiss."

"Huh?"

"She snapped out of it."

Team JNPR chuckled at Team RWBY's interactions.

"What's a fu..what?" Taiyang spoke.

" _Mr. Xiao Long, generally, a fujoshi is a girl who likes BL or GL stories._ "

"BL? GL?"

"Boy's Love." Ren commented.

" _And a fudanshi is a boy who likes...the same things._ "

"Does GL stand for Girl's Love?"

" _That is correct._ " A pause, " _Wait, are you aware of your daughters' relationships?_ "

"Of course I am!" Taiyang said, "I always knew my daughters were gay!"

"Your eldest daughter is dating a useless lesbian, and your younger daughter is dating me."

" _Blake Belladonna!_ " Said useless lesbian yelled (Sorry I couldn't resist this joke).

The cool dad laughed merrily as he revealed some of the girls' backstory, "When you girls were kids, you yelled 'I wanna marry Ashley when I'm older!' when you saw her on the TV. Both of you."

"I mean Ashley is hot, can you help it?" Yang shrugged.

"She's engaged though." Blake said.

"With a person that really sounded like dad right?" Ruby turned to her father, "Are they married yet?"

"Not sure 'bout that." Taiyang mimicked his eldest daughter.

"Hmm…"

"You guys are straying toooooo far away from the question!" Nora spoke. Ren was trying his best to stop her from drinking alcohol.

"Wait, there's another fu...kind of term right? That you mentioned?"

" _Futanari. People with both parts._ "

" _What?!_ " Taiyang's voice cracked.

"I think if they like BL, then they're to be placed under fujoshi; if they like GL, then fudanshi?" Ruby turned to Blake.

"There are boys who likes BL and girls who like GL as well." The Faunus smiled, "I mean, have you ever seen Yang's secret stash?"

" _BLAKE!_ "

"Such questionable question…" Jaune said.

"I think they'll be classified as _Futa-nshi._ "

"Yang no-"

 _-beep-_

"Wew. Still alive." The blonde said, surprisingly still in one piece after the outburst earlier.

" _I think that was a genius answer._ "

"Why thank you, IBurn." Yang had a shit-eating grin on her face, "Praising yourself eh?"

" _Couldn't resist to._ "

"Right! Now we have dad and Uncle Qrow left!"

"You heard that punk?" Taiyang glared at his former teammate, "She said my name first. _She called her dad before her uncle_."

"Dad, please…"

"Well, throw me the scroll." Qrow ignored the man and caught the scroll thrown to him by his niece, "OBSERVER01...again, asked, Dear RWBY, if Blake and Ren were to have a no holds barred match, who would win?"

He then scowled a little before continuing, "P.S. I think I just saw Headmaster Ozpin selling Team RWBY, JNPR and CVFY plush dolls for fifty liens right across the street I walked by an hour ago. Needless to say I bought one of each with a free Zwei plushie. You gals might want to collect royalties from the headmaster."

"Another source of income!" Yang's did a fist pump and she was literally on fire.

"A ninja versus ninja no holds barred match huh?" Jaune looked at both ninjas, "The result is hard to say."

"Battle-wise, I think Blake has the upper hand." Weiss said calmly; she had totally forgotten about her Overlady act a while ago.

"Battle- _Weiss._ "

The heiress groaned at the Faunus' pun. Surprisingly, Yang was the only one pumped up about the royalties, as the other students, plus the two adults and dog were engaging in a discussion about the viewer's question.

"Ren has an advantage if it's in a place with plenty...places to hide." Nora said, "However, I think that Ren will win!"

"Blake will win!" Ruby defended her kitty.

"Ren!"

"Blake!"

" _Ren!_ "

" _Blake!_ "

"I think Blake will win." Pyrrha politely stopped the both of them, "During the food fight, it was obvious that Blake is better at frontline battles. Ren is good in ambush-kind of battle."

"I agree."

"Same."

"Well since the both of them agree to that…" Jaune looked at Ren and Blake who just spoke.

Meanwhile, a certain dragon was still yelling about royalties.

 _-beep-_

"So I'm the last one!" Taiyang couldn't sit properly - he as too excited to ask her daughters and their girlfriends a question.

"Dad, please refrain from asking private questions okay?" Ruby said.

"Of course sweetie!" The man cleared his throat before asking, "Dear RWBY - and her friends, are all of you happy with your current life?"

"...Huh?"

"That's it?"

"Yep!" The smile on Taiyang's face was bright like the sun.

"Well, are we?" Yang asked as she nudged nearer to her teammates and give Jaune a look. The latter then nodded as he did the same - the both of them then extended their hands to pull their teammates together in a group hug. Being the tallest person in their group respectively was an advantage.

Sounds of laughter filled the night as Team RWBY's 100 followers special vlog came to an end.

 _-Static noise-_

 _Voice only._

" _I am sad that I'm not a part of the group hug._ " Said IBurn, " _However, I asked the girls to edit this part into the video. I just wanted to thank everyone who took time to read and even review this silly series that I started on a whim. To be honest, I wasn't surprised when my other mini series, named 'Brilliant Silver, Burning Lilac and Sexy Gold' got over 100 followers. That story was a...proper story compared to this one, and it has a popular ship. I was inactive in the past and a certain viewer told me 'Of course you can't get a lot of followers on this series, you don't update often!' And that encouraged me to go beyond and PLUS ULTRA! I do my best to update as often as I can. Alright, enough ranting! Until next time!_ "

 **#**

 **I think IBurn's rant at the end of this vlog covered the ending A/N, so I'm not gonna say much here hehe.**

 **Did I do well on a chapter that I just wrote without planning beforehand?**

 **Also, all of them asked a question right? Did I miss anyone?**

 **What? I was** _ **not**_ **drunk when I wrote this.**

 **EDIT: MewShadowfang, your review on the last chapter had foreseen the heteros joke. It seems like you've discovered your semblance!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	37. Dear RWBY 29

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **WATASHI GA KITA!**

 **Well...let's get into the story.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #29**

 _Start._

"Hello guys! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did the usual greeting.

"Ey!" Her sister mimicked her, "Some dumb huntsmen accidentally cut the main cable so our net is _really_ slow these few days! That being said, the quality of our videos might be low due to the net being unstable to process the resolution."

"Bk42bk42 said, ok, I have a new question, but first you all can just call me BK as the name is meant to annoy people because I like trolling them. Here is the question: if you all had to choose a secondary weapon for if you lose your main one, like Weiss did against the Boarbatusk back in Port's class, what would it be? I would personally use a gun-shield along side my whip-blade."

"Getting straight to the point eh, princess?" Blake commented.

"Pft, she's never straight." Their leader assisted the Faunus.

The heiress growled at them while her dear little dragon defended her, "Guys, stop bullying her!"

"If I lose my main weapon, I'll just use a sword!" Ruby straight up ignored the blonde, resulting a 'hey!' from her, "You know, kinda like Penny's swords. Light and short, but extremely sharp and durable! Plus, I know how to use them thanks to Uncle Qrow!"

"How did the viewer know about my fight with the Boarbatusk?"

"Ssh bae, don't question it!"

"Whatever. And stop calling me bae will you?"

"Depends~"

"Weiss is extra kind today."

"Shush, Ruby Rose!" The heiress cleared her throat, then answered, "I will use a lance I guess. If functions...well, fundamentally the same way as my rapier, though I am not a hundred percent sure, having to not receive any training."

"I would want something sharp and light, like Penny's sword." Blake gave her lover a look, "Or maybe I will go full ninja and use a Kodachi."

"But you look more like a mafia boss with this costume." Ruby giggled, "You should use a machete!"

"Most of them use guns, Ruby." Weiss said nonchalantly.

"Junior's boys use blood red machetes. Make it black and it'll suit you, Blakey!"

"Blood red machetes...why does that sound so familiar?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

A line appeared on screen with a weird voice narrating it: _A few moments later._

"Ah! It was the men I fought right before enrolling in Beacon!"

"Yeah Rubes." Her sister closed her eyes and nodded, "You gotta thank them for being assholes in that old man's shop. You wouldn't have been able to show off and got noticed by Ozpin otherwise!"

So...I should thank...Junior?"

"More like Roman." Blake answered.

"That-"

"I think he's trying his absolute best to beat you, but fail every single time." Yang continued.

 _-somewhere cold and wet-_

"I will...win! I will win! The next time! For sure!" A drenched and stinky Roman Torchwick yelled as he attempted to dry off his precious hat.

An ice-cream themed girl stood beside him, holding a sign that said: _Yes of course!_

"But seriously Neo...how did we end up here?"

Sign: _Planting dynamites in the sewer under their dorm was a bad idea after all._

"Dammit! Just you wait, Ruby Rose!" The man's sound echoed in the deep sewer.

 _-camera switched back to Team RWBY in their dorm-_

"Yang, you haven't answered the question." Weiss said.

"Oh, right. Well, since my weapons are technically my arms, I don't have to use a secondary weapon unless if I lose my arms hohoho!"

 _-beep-_

"We have reached the end of vlog hashtag twenty-nine! Leave a comment (review) if you wanna ask us anything!" Ruby was jumping around in excitement, "If you're too shy, you can message us instead!"

"Since IBurn had a lot of screen time in our last vlog, she's not gonna appear at all in this episode!" The blonde crossed her arms and said.

"Absolutely shameless."

"So she toned down our gay and fourth wall breaking, but increased the amount of shameless jokes?" Blake raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I know right! Such a shameless person." Yang pretended to be angry.

"Much shameless."

"Totally shameless."

"Guys, stop."

 _End._

 **#**

 **Well, what can I do? The girls love me. That's their way of showing affection.**

 **Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWNY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	38. Dear RWBY 30

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I AM HERE!**

 **I'll be going to a book fair (a really large one) in another city on December! My wallet is going to suffer again, but it's worth it if it's for books~**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #30**

 _Start._

"Hello! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did the usual greeting.

"This episode is sponsored by IBurn!"

"Why...are we...recording at _three in the morning?! And why is there a burnt smell in the dorm? Yang Xiao Long!"_

"It wasn't me!"

"It's fine, Weiss! It's Sunday tomorrow!"

"It's...not…" Blake whispered after her lover's loud announcement.

"Beeeeeecause! I wanna go on a double date tomorrow! So we gotta rush it today!" Yang puffed out her chest and said.

"Can't you just...record the vlog during day time? Or earlier at night just now?" The heiress turned to the Faunus for support.

Unexpectedly, said Faunus' eyes sparkled as she looked at Yang, giving her a thumbs-up. The word 'double date' was edited near her hand. This had earned a rather loud facepalm from the white haired princess.

"Blake was out for the day because she needs to meet Ilia! She only came back a while ago." Ruby explained.

"That's-" A pause, then she continued, "Okay, that's fair. Still-"

"I'm reading the question again this week!" Little red ignored her partner completely and spoke.

"Be glad it wasn't your turn, bae!"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"Not enough~"

"LastOrder ask-"

"It's her again!"

Meanwhile, Blake was half asleep in the background.

"LastOrder asked, Dear RWBY, first of all... _did you miss me?!_ Anyways, on the question. If the one you're in love with were to propose to you (I mean to be in a relationship...or you can just jump to marriage if that's what you prefer), would you say yes? ...Kidding, that's a very simple one. I mean, how will you prefer for them to do it? PS: Yar... I'll change it to 'your' instead of 'yar'. It's easier for me to read it." Ruby commented on the viewer's question, "PS: You're welcome everyone. Wink. PPS: I hope it's not Weiss' time of the month again when this question is answered...or can be, smirks."

"She's really annoying." Weiss gritted her teeth, " _And no, it's not my time of the month!_ "

"It's Blake's." Yang answered nonchalantly.

"How did you-" Her sister gave her a look.

Meanwhile, Blake was still in that half asleep state.

"That typical anime style sparkle and thumbs-up she did just now? Gave it all out~"

"Indeed, I don't think a normal Blake would do that…"

"Ah." Ruby lightly hit her palm with a fist as she exclaimed, "Well...ahem, let's answer the question then. With 'propose', I supposed she was referring to marriage. Marriage…"

Blake suddenly jolted awake as she heard the last word her lover spoke. She then smirked and said with a proud expression, "If I were to propose to my lover, I would write a heartfelt message on a ninja scroll, attach it to an arrow and shoot it near their bed."

"That's incredibly dangerous!" Weiss retorted.

"I think it wasn't Blake's shark week." Ruby's face was slightly red. She raised an eyebrow in question and said, "Maybe Ilia fed her something. Where was their meeting spot again?"

"She didn't tell any of us." Yang shrugged, "Do you mean she's drunk?"

"Well, she just got back at two something and went straight to the kitchen, poured orange juice into a can of tuna and chugged it down."

"What the- how come I never knew all of that?!" Weiss yelped.

"You were asleep until we woke you up for recording." Ruby shrugged the same way her sister did.

"You think Ilia fed her catnip?" Yang snorted.

"...There's a possibility."

"I must say I'm impressed." The heiress crossed her arms and smiled smugly, "You didn't get jealous at the fact that your girlfriend went out with a lesbian friend for the entire day. Until past midnight even."

"Why would I be jealous?" Ruby put both her hands on her cheeks and wore a sinister grin, "You think Ilia would dare to do anything to _my girlfriend?_ "

Freezerburn gulped.

"W-Well, rather than talking about this...we should continue answering the question."

"Why are you all so weird?" Blake suddenly asked.

"You're one to say!" Freezerburn yelled in unison.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Ruby asked out of the blue.

"I don't know if it's because we're all sleepy and our true, hidden selves came out...or that we're just plain weird at night." Yang said.

"Yang, did you feed us anything?" Blake asked again.

"No! What's with the obsession of feeding since the last vlog? And why is this entire chapter so freaking weird?!" The blonde put on a 'the scream' expression.

" _Maybe because you woke us up at three in the fucking morning to record a vlog, you horny amazing...potato...with blonde hair!_ " Weiss slammed the floor with her right hand.

"See, everyone is not normal." Yang said.

"Including the author. Dude probably needs a break." The Faunus closed her eyes and nodded.

"Don't get offended guys, we use 'dudes' for everyone." The blonde laughed, "That being said, there won't be an update for the next few days! Or possibly a week depending on her...situation."

Weiss let out an extra long heavy sigh.

"I think we all need a horny amazing potato in our lives." Ruby took a peek at Blake and blushed before continuing, "Well, if I were to propose to my horny amazing potato...I would fly to Menagerie, dive into the ocean and catch the biggest tuna ever, then give it to her under the moonlight!"

Blake gasped, "Ruby~!"

Ruby gasped, "Blake~!"

"Seriously, what is wrong with everyone?" Weiss shook her head in dismay.

"Guys, LastOrder asked you how you would prefer your lover doing it...not how you would do it." Yang said.

"Just swap our answers then." Blake replied.

"Yeah!"

Blake gasped, "Ruby~!"

Ruby gasped, "Blake~!"

The heiress groaned. She then blushed while answering, "I...well, I wouldn't need anything special. Just...put your heart into the words you say and…maybe some flowers and a r-ring."

"I just need her to show up naked with some beers and a ring."

" _Hey!_ "

Team RWBY's door blew up at this exact moment as a loud, bubbly voice was heard, "Hiya Team RWBY!"

"Wow, that entrance was a _blast!_ "

"Yang for fuck's sake-"

"I'm sorry." Lie Ren appeared behind Nora who just annihilated the poor door and dragged her out.

Footsteps were heard as a tall, blonde man stopped at the entrance and yelled, "Guys, are you okay?"

"Jaune? What's with the face mask?" Weiss questioned.

"Someone smuggled some kind of drug into the dorm and they accidentally mixed it with fire Dusts! It exploded and now the drug is spreading through the air! Hurry, get outside before you inhaled too much!"

"I think it's too late for that." Yang laughed merrily.

"Hehe that's why Blake was being so sweet~"

Blake gasped, "Ruby~!"

Ruby gasped, "Blake~!"

"What the f-"

Before Weiss could swear, Pyrrha had appeared beside her boyfriend; she was wearing a face mask as well. With a muffled and worried voice she spoke, "Let's go, guys!"

Then she paused for a moment.

"Why did you two look so...normal?"

"Now that you mention it…" Jaune questioned, "They haven't been covering up so they should have inhaled the drug…"

Meanwhile, the Ladybug pairing was poking each other's chests, giggling and exchanging looks.

"Oh Weiss is affected alright, why did you think she spouted something like 'horny amazing potato'?"

"Huh?" Arkos said simultaneously.

"Excuse me?!"

"As for me though." Yang extended her right hand while holding the arm with her left, "I have Touma level plot armor!"

 _-beep-_

"Are you seriously gonna upload this mess onto our channel?" Blake crossed her arms as she scowled.

"Why not? Your actions last night were hilarious." Yang tried her best to suppress her laughter.

"Yang, delete this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Are you recording us now?" The heiress pointed towards her lover's scroll on the study table.

"Yep, to edit it into the vlog as the outro."

"Yang! How do you think our audience will feel, watching an episode like this? An episode full of...nonsense?!" The leader slammed the floor with her right fist.

"They would be like… 'what the fuck am I reading' at the beginning but in the end, I think they would like it."

"No they won't!" The Monochrome pair yelled together.

 _End._

 **#**

 **Disclaimer: I was** _ **not**_ **drunk when I wrote this.**

 **Seriously though, it was fine when I first started writing it, but over time it just got crazier and crazier… and this chapter happened. If this doesn't fit your taste, I apologize. Please wait for the next chapter, I promise it'll be a lot more...normal. And no I'm not rewriting it. I'm lazy.**

 **Leave a review if you wanna ask Team RWBY anything!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY, nor Touma.**

 **P.S. Granted, I only watched Railgun, but Touma's plot level during (spoilers) his fight with Accelerator is just...**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	39. Dear RWBY 31

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I'm having difficulties working on Brilliant Silver. Please be patient, if you follow that series. I will not abandon it!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #31**

 _Start._

"Hello guys! We made sure that we're all sober and...did not inhale anything for this vlog!" Ruby Rose and her teammates were sitting in the middle of their dorm recording. It was currently daytime, which was extremely rare for the recording to be happening this hour.

"Please for Oum's sake forget our last vlog…" Blake let out a heavy sigh.

"This episode is sponsored by IBurn!"

"Good, we're not shooting a video three in the morning." Weiss said with a sarcastic tone.

Everyone looked at the clock up the wall simultaneously, and it showed three thirty in the afternoon.

"Well, we're kind of skipping the extra class." Little red shrugged.

"We? You mean you, and this muscle brain?" The heiress snorted, "I can't believe you failed history!"

"Hehehe…"

"It's not a compliment!" Weiss smacked her face.

"I'd go to the extra class too even if I didn't fail." Blake smirked, "If Ruby's going that is."

"Aww Blake~"

"Hey you guys! I've been holding in on my PDA! You can't just-" Yang spoke, but was interrupted by her partner.

"We haven't had enough gay since the last few vlogs." Said partner smirked, "Time to supply some for the audience.

This had earned a facepalm from the heiress.

"Indeed." Yang nodded in agreement, then proceeded to take her sister's scroll and read the question aloud, "Alright, so OBSERVER01...it's you again haha! Thank you for being a loyal viewer of our channel! So, they asked...Dear Yang, what's the craziest motorcycle stunt you've ever done?

"Oh no-" The red, the white and the black spoke in unison.

"Hey, despite looking like a thug-"

"You _are_ a thug." Weiss remarked.

"-I actually am a really decent motorcyclist."

"Oh I beg to differ." A male voice was heard at the entrance to Team RWBY's dorm, "The door was open."

"Neptune?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you at least knock before entering?" The heiress huffed.

"Hey girls!" A cheerful voice was heard as another man appeared beside Neptune Vasilias.

"Another one…"

Neptune put his hand on Sun's shoulder and smiled as he spoke, "We're here to pick you up for the secret meeting!"

"Yeah, almost forgot about that…" Ruby whispered to herself.

"You're skipping the extra class for a secret meeting?!" Weiss yelped, but was ignored by her friends.

"You guys recording your uh...what's that term again...vlog?" Sun wagged his tail left and right slowly.

"Yes." Came the answer from the other Faunus in the room.

"So yeah." The blonde turned to face the camera, "I'm a decent driver slash motorcyclist, so I've never done a crazy stunt. Sorry to disappoint you, OBSERVER01."

"She just drove really fast and not exactly on the correct lane most of the time." The cool guy shrugged, having the experience of riding behind Yang when they were investigating Roman Torchwick, "And just...you know, going between cars to get to our destination in the shortest time possible."

"Hey!"

"She also threatened to ram into Junior's club if his boys didn't get out of her way." Neptune continued.

"Such a brute." Weiss commented.

"But she's your brute." Blake smirked.

"Yes she's my- _Wait!_ " She blushed furiously when she realized that she'd fallen into her teammate's trap.

"Ha! Gaaaaaay!" Sun put both his palms near his mouth to act as a loudspeaker.

 _-beep-_

"See, we're totally normal! Just like how we usually are! _We're normal!_ " Ruby repeated the phrase twice.

"PTSD from the last vlog?" Her sister teased her.

"Unlike you, we can't even touch the fourth wall." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Aw c'mon Blakey~"

"Leave a comment if you wanna ask us stuff." Weiss said impatiently, "Just don't ask retarded questions."

"Shark week, princess?"

"Hmph. Bye."

 _End._

 **#**

 **Yes, Neptune is finally here! There will be more characters appearing in the future, please look forward to it!**

 **RWBY Volume 6 opinion: I think there's nothing wrong with Qrow and Yang being angry on Ozma. Qrow dedicated his** _ **entire life**_ **to blindly trusting Ozma because Ozma gave him a purpose. And he realized that it was all a lie. Can't blame the man for getting angry. Personally, I think Qrow was already being...you know, nice since it's only a freaking punch. You could see his hands trembled from anger.**

 **As for Yang, she realized that her mother was right all along. And if my memory serves correctly, she was the one who told Ozma 'not more lies and half truths'. I mean Yang's been through shit since volume three lol. She had every right to be angry at Ozma.**

 **I'm not saying that Ozma deserved being treated like this; poor man watched the woman he loved became a monster over decades. He didn't ask to be reborn when he died. He's only human after all. I'm just defending Qrow and Yang because a lot of people bashed them for getting angry at Ozma.**

 **Come on, if you are cursed like Qrow, someone accepted you and told you you have a place in this world, then all of a sudden they say 'lol I'm just playing with your feelings' how would you act? Surely more than a punch.**

 **And if you lost your reputation, lost your mother, lost your arm, lost your best friend, lost your teammate, surely you'd be emotionally unbalanced. I would like to point out one thing - Yang's eyes didn't turn red when she was mad at Ozma. It turned red during her confrontation with her mom. She had more control over her emotions over time.**

 **Just felt like ranting. All three of them had their rights and wrong. It's a gigantic grey area. As gigantic as the gay in this series.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	40. Dear RWBY 32

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I AM HERE!**

 **Normally I write whatever is going on with my life, or the progress of writing etc on the A/N section of my stories. However, I've come to a conclusion that I should stop doing this and only write notes that concern the story here. So I'll be moving my rants, statuses etc to my FB, Pa-treon, and the 'Ranting Board' section of my profile.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #32**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another episode of Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose threw up both her hands and yelled.

"We still have over thirty questions in line, so please be patient and wait if yours hasn't, or haven't been answered! Gotta queue!" Yang continued after her hyperactive sister.

"I'm just so glad, again, because we're shooting this when the sun is still up." Weiss commented.

"Both _Suns_ were here for our last vlog~ Get it? Get it?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrow at the screen.

This had earned a facepalm from a certain heiress.

"So...can I read the question now?"

"Sure Blake!" Said the leader as she handed her scroll to the Faunus.

"Treefrogger asked, Dear RWBY, if you had to create a universe and live in it, what would the universe be like?"

"A universe of heroes!" Ruby said, then chuckled before continuing, "Just kidding. As much as I want to be a hero, this world is better without any villainous forces. I just want everyone to be safe and happy."

#

 _-a certain humid forest-_

"Ouch!" Roman Torchwick exclaimed when he slipped and fell into a puddle, "Oh for Evil's sake! Why do I keep falling when I'm being so careful on where I step?!"

Neo held up a sign to reply to her partner. It wrote: _Maybe someone cursed you._

"I doubt that." The man stood up after letting out a huge sigh, "But! Villainous forces will never be wiped out! Eve- _Gah!_ "

Neo: _It was a bad idea to infiltrate into Beacon from here._

"Then tell that stupid crow to stop pecking me every single time I tried to walk into the school from the front gate!"

 _#_

 _-camera switch back to Team RWBY-_

Yang gave her sister a pat, knowing that the latter somehow was thinking of Summer Rose.

"You can be a hero in a safe and happy world as well." Weiss spoke all of a sudden; her tone was sincere albeit being nonchalant.

"Yeah, everyone is someone else's hero, Rubes." Blake continued after the heiress.

Little red looked at both her teammates with teary eyes while muttering their names.

"You are our hero, Ruby. You taught us love and let us see wonders. You let us know that even if we're in a really bad situation, there's still hope." The Faunus smiled.

"That's too flattering, Blake." Ruby blushed.

"Oh it's not." The heiress crossed her arms; her cheeks were slightly pink, "I agree with Blake."

A pause.

"That still feels weird to say."

"You did a great job back when we were at Kuroyuri, Ruby." The big sister of the team grinned cheerfully.

"Being complimented feels weird…"

"But you deserve it."

"Blake…"

"Ahem." Weiss coughed to interrupt the gay-emitting couple. She looked serious when she gave out a long but honest answer, "If I had to create a universe, I just need one where the Faunus and human could live together in peace. After...all the events since I enrolled in Beacon, and after listening to Ilia's backstory yesterday...I came to realize how much of an asshole I was. Although I was already aware of it...I mean...nevermind. I know I can't redeem myself and erase the terrible things that I have done, but I want to make it up by spreading ideas and influence people. Now, to do that, I need to kick my father's ass out of SDC and take his throne."

"After so long - challenging Mr. Schnee again!" Yang laughed, pulling her girlfriend in for a hug.

"We're always ready to assist you whenever you might need us, Supreme Overlady Weiss." Blake teased the girl.

"Shut up!"

The sisters then laughed before the Faunus cut them off by answering the question, "I need a universe where books are free, but writers get paid. Maybe by the government or whoever is in charge. Then I will move into a house up the forest on a hill with my lover and just spend the rest of my life reading and writing."

Surprisingly, Blake never brought up any topics regarding Faunus rights when she was super enthusiastic about it. Maybe it was because she trusted her friend's effort to work things out.

"That's theoretically impossible." Yang retorted.

"And I will spend my entire life flirting and watching the starry sky with her while having hot chocolates on a cold night."

"This part is possible." The blonde closed her eyes and nodded, "Since both of you like books. Maybe take Zwei with you also."

"This part is impossible."

"Aw."

"I can have Zwei. My mansion is big for him to run around~ play hide and seek~"

"Zwei prefers the green, Weiss." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I can just buy an entire mountain and let him roam free~ if the green in my mansion wasn't enough for him. Now, if you hand him to me... _this will all come true!_ "

"Weiss, with all due respect, your dad cut you off last year." Yang spoke.

"I am aware." Weiss scowled and crossed her arms, "I'll just have to overthrow him. Then I can buy mountain. Or mountains."

"Supreme Overlady Weiss Schnee!"

"Shush you!" The Overlady glared at Blake, "Stop repeating that phrase!"

"Ahem… ' _Quiet, peasant! Do not belittle me!'_ " Yang backed her partner up by mimicking Weiss in the 100 Followers Special.

"You brute! How dare you upload that! _After I told you not to-_ "

"But it's funny!" Ruby exclaimed before her sister could say anything.

"Grr…"

"And lastly, for Dear Yang." The blonde straight up ignored her lover, "I would like to create a universe where I can go on different adventures everyday and not needing to worry about anything else."

"You can just marry a rich wife and she'll sponsor your adventure trips." Blake commented.

Everyone turned to look at Weiss.

"Or you can marry the Supreme Overlady who will overthrow her asshole of a father."

" _Blake Bella-_ "

 _-beep-_

"That's it! Thanks for following us and watching our vlogs! It's almost year end already, so we'll be doing a year-end cleaning again like we did last year1" Ruby waved at the screen.

"Like _I_ did last year, mind you." The heiress rolled her eyes, "You all were missing and Yang was freaking vlogging!"

"Ehehe…" The leader of Team RWBY laughed nervously for a while, but returned to her normal self a moment after, "Leave a comment if you wanna ask us anything!"

"I have to destroy that vacuum before it's too late. Be right back, guys. Ninja vanish!" Blake disappeared as a smoke bomb went off.

"Yep, we don't have any gay or fourth wall breaking joke this chapter!"

A pause.

"Wait-"

 _End._

 **#**

 **If I had to create a universe and live in it, I would create the To Aru universe, for the sole purpose of breathing the same air with Misaka Mikoto.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a pervert.**

 **Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you have anything to say, and you can contact me using other methods if you're too shy - just look at the 'Methods of Contact' section in my profile.**

 **Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank (Will move onto original content in the future), Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY, and I want to own Misaka Mikoto.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness-sama. Please notice me.**


	41. Dear RWBY 33

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I apologize in advance for the boredom of this chapter. I just couldn't think of any funny answers!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #33**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another episode of Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose yelped in excitement.

"Yay~!" Her sister mimicked her movements.

"Jyoster asked, Dear RWBY: If a giant monster (Like Godzilla for example) were to suddenly attack Vale, do you think you guys can face it on your own or would you need the whole school to take it on?" Weiss spoke immediately as soon as she got a hold of her partner's scroll.

"Not wasting any time eh?" Blake raised an eyebrow, "Must be impatient to spend time and do something with Yang later."

"I'm not going to fall for that again." The heiress replied in a calm demeanor.

"Aw."

"Aw."

"Aw~"

"S-Shut up!" The girl yelled at her teammates who ganged up on her.

"There we go." The Faunus smirked.

"Hmph!"

"Welp, with the help of Team JNPR, I think it's safe to say that we can handle fighting giant monsters." Ruby answered.

"After all, when our enemies have an army, we have a Nora." Yang closed her eyes and nodded.

 _-beep-_

"Hello again! We're taking on a second question because the last one was too short - and since they were being asked by the same person…"

The dragon backed her sister up by giving a thumbs-up at the screen, then said, "Feels strange isn't it? Reading this story with me still being the old me, while in the series I behave...not quite like this. Such a contrast eh? Which version of me do you like better?"

"What the fish are you doing." Blake rolled her eyes.

Ruby coughed to interrupt, "Ahem...Jyoster, again - asked...Dear RWBY: There is an upcoming Tournament that I know of, called 'Super Smash Brothers'. Here, some of the best fighters come to compete. Some are known to jump incredible heights; some have controls over the elements; having amazing agility, and can have so many weapons that Ruby could pass out. These fighters can prove to be challenging; there's even a trio that consists of a dog, a duck, and a sharpshooter; wait I'm getting off track…"

The girl took a deep breath before continuing, "Anyways, I ask you this: if you would ever get a chance to participate, would you? P.S. Congratulations for the new couples. Have a good day."

"Thank you!" Yang exclaimed.

"No, we're not participating in this." The Monochrome pair spoke together.

"Aw why not?" Ruby's eyes sparkled like gems, "I mean they have weapons... _weapons! So many weapons I could pass out! I am totally in!_ "

"Count me in too, Rubes." Yang wiggled her eyebrows while making a smug expression, "After all, I'd like to _Super Smash Wei-_ "

Before the blonde could finish, the heiress had already drop-kicked her so hard she kissed the floor as a loud bang was heard.

 _End._

 **#**

 **Man that was a cliche ending. Almost as cliche as many other overused jokes in anime with tsunderes. Note: I dislike tsunderes generally. The only tsundere I like is Weiss...and Mikoshiba Mikoto maybe; while the only tsundere I** _ **love**_ **is Misaka Mikoto.**

 **Why are most tsunderes named Mikoto?**

 **Just kidding, I don't think Suou Mikoto is a tsundere. He's more like (spoilers) a tsun-dead-re. Hahaha haha ha…** _ **cries.**_

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I was not high when I wrote this.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	42. Dear RWBY 34

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #34**

 _Start._

"Hello world!" Ruby Rose waved at the screen as if she was on a stage surrounded by millions of people.

"What's with that idol-like greeting?" The heiress retorted.

"Then you think of a better one!"

"And!" Weiss straight up ignored her partner, "Why is _he_ here?!"

"Why am _I_ here?!" Qrow Branwen exclaimed. They were all sitting on the floor with the man in the middle, separating Freezerburn and Ladybug.

"We read the question and knew that you had to be here to answer this question! Together with us!" Yang gave her uncle a thumbs-up.

Weiss and the man both sighed in sync.

"Go ahead, Yang." Blake, who had been watching her teammates and the drunkle, finally spoke.

"OBSERVER01 asked...Dear RWBY, what are the most challenging video games any of you have ever played?" The blonde read the question aloud.

"Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Jet Battle 3!" Little red answered almost immediately.

"Yeah!" Her sister continued, "The second one was a fighting game (please refer to Dear RWBY #6), but the third one turned into a first person action-adventure game!"

"We brought Qrow here because he actually beat the game." The Faunus said nonchalantly, "Makes you wonder if he's really out on missions most of the time."

"Hey now, I excel at doing my work, okay?" Qrow got up, grabbed his trademark metal flask from his pocket and took a sip, "Now, enjoy your girly chat while the old man head out to _carry out his missions._ "

"Aw. He left." Ruby pouted, "But really, he needs to spend hours to beat that game. How would he have time to do it?"

"All the answers to Uncle Qrow's mysteries lies within our basement (Please refer to Yang's Second Vlog)." Yang closed her eyes and nodded, "And like that gag of Att*ck on T*tan, we might _never_ get to see it."

(Note: all the words with the '*' sign were bleeped out as the video played.)

"Huh?"

"I don't play video games." The heiress interrupted the sisters.

"Weiss might be a tsundere on...you know, denying her love for anime-"

"Hey!"

"-But she's telling the truth when she said she doesn't play any video games." Ruby said.

"Yeah, she tried once, but couldn't figure out how to open the menu and rage quit after two minutes." The blonde tried to suppress her laughter, "Then she vowed to never, ahem, _waste_ her precious time on video games again."

" _Yang Xiao Long!_ "

"For me, the most challenging video game is definitely Ninjas of Love: More One Night."

"That's an ero game isn't it." Yang commented.

"Yep."

" _How shameless!_ "

"Well, OBSERVER01," The leader smiled as she spoke, "Sorry to disappoint you but we (and IBurn) don't play much video games, so we can't provide you an answer you were expecting?"

"Both IBurn and I will be really happy if you get the reference of Weiss being unable to open the menu~"

"Stop bringing that up!"

 _-beep-_

"Leave a comment if you wanna ask us anything!" Ruby waved the the screen; this time a lot less idol-like, "And thanks for watching us!"

"Please stop asking us absurd question." Weiss scowled.

"Why not? It's fun." Blake smirked at the often-agitated princess.

"We don't play video games a lot, but we do play a lot of _gay_ mes!" A certain dragon said while wiggling her eyebrows rapidly.

" _Goddamnit Yang-_ "

 _End._

 **#**

 **I'm sorry, OBSERVER01. I am extremely not knowledgeable about games. Let me list off every games I have ever played since I was born - and this does not only include video games: Pokemon Yellow, Chrono Trigger,** _ **fucking Cat Mario,**_ **Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 3 but stuck at the floating giant worm thingy because I suck, Need For Speed Demo Version because I don't really like cars, Dragon Nest SEA, Love Live SIF, some flash games on y8, and Digimon battle on a playstation or something, I don't know what it's called. My relative let me play together with them.**

 **Yeah that's pretty much it. My knowledge on games and gaming consoles is like Misaka Mikoto's knowledge on lingeries.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	43. Dear RWBY 35

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Note: I'm taking a break for five days to a week.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #35**

 _Start._

"Hello and wel-"

" _I am not going to read the question!_ " Weiss interrupted Little Red who was about to speak.

"You're not. I am." Blake said as she grabbed the scroll that Ruby handed her, "LastOrder asked, Dear RWBY, after almost two hours of agony thinking of what question to ask, I finally found one. As simple as it is since I'm already hungry and I need to go home for lunch before I start working again...stomach grumbles...ugh I'm so hungry...where were we again?"

"See, she likes to waste our time."

"Bae, don't bash her every single time!"

"Ah right the question...what's yar...most favorite memory of you and yar mom? Okay I'm going to change it to 'your' so that it doesn't underline the word in red. I mean, doesn't matter if she's not your real mom or whatever. Just somebody you considered more 'mom' than your real own. I'm sorry I swear I'm going to ask questions that had sense next time."

"You already said that a million times. I bet you're going to ask retarded question next time as well."

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped.

"P.S. Keep it up Weissy and one day, it will be your LastMeal...Yes I'm threatening you…" The Faunus continued.

"Don't call me Weissy!"

"You are threatening her hmm?" Yang smiled.

"She even wrote the reply." Blake commented, "No Yang sorry I'm just kidding."

"Why is this prick so annoying when the real Last Order is so adorable?" The heiress sighed.

"The real Last Order is annoying sometimes…"

"Ruby! How dareth you insult someone whose DNA was taken directly from Misaka Mikoto?!" The blonde exclaimed.

This had earned a facepalm from a certain heiress.

"Can you girls please answer the question?"

"What was it again, Blake?" Ruby tilted her head.

"What's your favorite memory of you and your mom?"

"Ah." The sisters' face sank, particularly the elder one.

"With all due respect, LastOrder, this is an extremely sensitive topic. Have you never read the Mother's Day chapter?" Blake frowned and said, "Even though we didn't shoot that, it was listed as a chapter for the readers. But to be fair, I think your question was posted before the Mother's Day chapter is out…"

"What is it, Blake?"

"Nothing, love. Just...well." The Faunus smiled, then took a peek at her partner.

"I miss my mom, but…" Ruby went speechless as she fidgeted; she knew both of them had lost Summer Rose, but Yang had things harder than she did. Her brain almost fried trying to figure out something to say - something that wouldn't set her sister - or the entire dorm on fire.

"It's fine, guys." The blonde finally spoke, surprisingly in a calm demeanor. Her eyes were still lavender, indicating that she got her emotions under control, "I don't really consider Raven to be my mother. The one I truly treasured as a mother...is dead."

"Yang…" Weiss held the dragon's hand.

"That's my answer, anyway. You go next, Rubes." The big hand covered the small hand that was holding it tightly as its owner spoke.

"I consider Yang a...motherly figure to me." The team leader smiled nervously, "And...my favorite memory of us...is the mini celebration she threw me in secret after knowing I got into Beacon."

"Why in secret?" The heiress questioned; her tone genuine and curious. She couldn't understand a 'celebration' that needed to be held secretly.

"Dad wouldn't let us set the dynamites on fire-"

" _What on Remnant did you two do?!_ "

"My mother used to prepare a full course tuna meal back in the day whenever there's a celebration." Blake ignored the agitated princess, "I would help her out in the kitchen. Though, I messed up a lot, but she didn't scold me. She simply cleaned it up and smiled at me, telling me it's fine. I'm rather fond of that...period. Before I joined the White Fang…"

"Oh boy, this is getting depressing." Yang huffed, then pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand as her other hand was occupied with the heiress', "All because of me."

"Don't worry about that, we understand." Weiss said before answering, "Any moments I spent with my mother before she became an alcoholic was equally precious to me."

 _-beep-_

"It's just me!" Ruby waved at the screen.

"Hi."

"And Blake!"

"Weiss and Yang went to the roof to get some fresh air after the...quite...depressing question." The Faunus whispered, but it was audible to her microphone.

"We apologize for the lack of...jokes. Humor. Relaxing atmosphere. Whatever. In this vlog." Little red said, "So...leave a comment if you wanna ask us anything. We'll see you next time!"

"Bye."

 _End._

 **Well, they can't always be sunshines and rainbows right? When was the last time I did a...not so happy chapter? I can't remember aside from the Mother's Day Special to be honest.**

 **Also, LastOrder, Blake left out a few of your P.S. part because the fourth wall is in grave danger.**

 **P.S. From now on I'm gonna subtly insert Misaka Mikoto's name every chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading; stay strong and PLUS ULTRA! Until next time.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	44. Dear RWBY 36

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I apologize in advance for failing to answer such...difficult to answer...question.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #36**

 _Start._

"Hello! Welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose put her arms around her teammates who were sitting beside her at the center of their dorm. It was a Sunday morning with wonderful weather - and no homework!

"Gosh we have forty plus questions to answer! Chill, you guys!" Her sister repeated the same actions and grinned. After a pause, she continued, "Information from IBurn!"

"No, we listed the questions accordingly and recorded vlogs to answer them. It has nothing to do with IBurn."

"Tsk tsk, you don't understand, princess."

"Did you just click your tongue at me, Blake Belladonna?"

"Yes."

The heiress scowled upon hearing the immediate reply.

"Guys! Don't fight!"

"Don't worry Ruby, they aren't fighting." Yang smirked, "They're attracting views."

"Huh?"

"The charm of this series, Ruby." Blake aided her partner.

"I'll just proceed with the question. Mew Shadowfang asked, Dear RWBY, if you were on Team JNPR instead, who would you replace and why?" Weiss read the question aloud, "See, this is an actual, not retarded question. You see this, LastOrder?"

"Bae!"

" #lastorderbashing." The Faunus shrugged smugly.

"Stop!"

"You started it."

The heiress growled.

"If I was on Team JNPR, I would of course replace Jaune!" Ruby ignored their bickering, "Because - I am also a leader like him!"

"That means your places would be swapped." Weiss crossed her arms, "I don't want him to lead us."

"Ouch princess, that will hurt Jaune." Blake commented.

"He's Pyrrha's boyfriend now, kitty."

The Faunus scowled at her teammate's nickname of hers, "I'm not talking about how he used to flirt with you. I mean his pride as a leader."

"Oh you don't understand princess well enough, Blakey. Tsk tsk." Yang waved her index fingers left and right, "She is trying to convey that she wouldn't want anyone else aside from Ruby to lead our team."

This had instantly earned a heavy blush from said princess.

"It means she values Ruby a lot. She was just explaining her real intentions in Misaka Mikoto style." The blonde continued.

"Aww Weiss is such a cute tsundere~"

" _Stop!_ "

 _-beep-_

"I would replace Jaune as well." The heiress answered after calming down, "Though, I know I'm not a good leader, so I'll just let Pyrrha lead. And to be completely honest, I enjoy Ren's company. We share a common...predicament."

"I can't see anything common between the both of you." Ruby commented.

"There is." Blake had an expression that appeared every time before she was about to annihilate her white haired teammate, "Their magical sleeves."

"Wha- No! I mean the fact that we both have to deal with a hyperactive partner!"

All the eyes in the room simultaneously turned to a certain leader.

"I'm not... _that_ hyperactive…" Said leader laughed in nervous.

"Yes you are!" The white, the black and the yellow exclaimed in unison.

The Faunus then chuckled before proceeding to answer, "Hmm...I guess I would replace Nora. Let her be in Team RWBY with Yang and destroy half of Beacon."

"What a wonderful idea!" The blonde yelled in excitement. Though, a moment after, she turned into serious mode as she spoke, "But it's a bad idea to separate Ren and Nora."

"Indeed." Weiss agreed.

"Since all of us are currently in a relationship with someone from our teams." Blake continued after the heiress.

"This is such a cruel question." Yang closed her eyes and nodded for a few times while pressing her lips together.

"If I join Team JNPR and replace Jaune though. What would we be called?" Ruby suddenly said.

"Team RNPR. Rainpour?" Her partner raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound very nice." Blake retorted.

"I don't know what words I could use to...read 'RNPR'."

"Suggestions, viewers?" The blonde grinned and winked at the screen.

"What's your answer, sis?" Ruby ignored the Monochrome pair who was attempting to figure out team names after the blatant fanservice.

"I would replace Ren and destroy half of Beacon with Nora as well!"

"So...Team JNYR, Team Junior?"

"That's right Rubes!" Yang gave her sister a thumbs-up, "Speaking of Junior, we should pay him a visit soon. It's been a while and I bet he misses me~"

"Junior must be shivering in fear now." Blake said.

"Do you think he watches Dear RWBY?"

"Maybe. Who knows."

 _-beep-_

"Not quite the answer you're looking for eh, Mew Shadowfang?" Little red commented.

"This is kind of difficult to answer anyway. With us being couples." Her lover continued after her.

"So, are we finished yet?"

"Aww c'mon bae! Why are you so impatient?"

"You have totally forgotten about our anniversary haven't you?"

"I-"

 _-beep-_

"Leave a comment if you wanna ask anything!" Ruby waved at the camera cheerfully. Only Blake and her were seen on screen.

"It's the Freezerburn's anniversary today." The Faunus smirked, "And it's the Ladybug's tomorrow. We're gonna get really gay off screen. For your information, I am the one who confessed."

"Weiss and Yang went to have a...discussion somewhere else." The brunette said, "So...yeah. It's just us. Thanks for watching and bye!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Gee, I wonder what discussion is Weiss and Yang having.**

 **Somehow, I don't feel like I'm being shameless enough for the past few vlogs. Look forward to the next few ones, hehe.**

 **Also, I'm not sorry, LastOrder.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	45. Dear RWBY: Yang's New Year Vlog

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **This is IBurn! Alright, introduction done.**

 **I did this without drafting - or even think of a storyline beforehand. I just let my imagination runs wild, so things might get crazy. Or gay. Here I go.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Yang's New Year Vlog**

 _Start._

"I often sit alone on the roof during cold nights, thinking about life." A voice was heard on a black screen as the vlog started. The sound of wind mixed with some faint sound of metals clashing was heard in the background. Then the clouds began to clear - and that was when the moon showed up, brightening the entire screen as a man with black and grey themed shirt slowly appeared. He was holding an old metal flask with his left hand; the breeze brushed through his messy black hair, making him look like a concept art painting from a certain animated show.

"What makes us...human?" The voice continued. Judging from the angle of the camera, the one holding it must be filming her uncle Qrow Branwen in secret, "Ah, what a beautiful metal flask. The shiny surface made of titanium and wood is so smooth to the touch. And...damn, can't think of anything to say."

 _-beep-_

"Hello guys!" Yang Xiao Long grinned as the scroll recorded her. She was sitting on Blake's bed for some reason, and she was wearing a casual golden tank-top with cargo pants. After clearing her throat, the girl continued, "Welcome to Yang's secon- wait, was it...the third?"

 _-beep-_

"Welcome to another Yang's vlog!" The blonde changed her sentence, "It's already a few days past New Year, and everyone else doesn't seemed to be too fond of shooting vlogs to celebrate the occasion. So, as the big sister plus creative director of the team, I have volunteered to make one!"

Sounds of a crowd cheering and clapping their hands was heard immediately after; she also added some sparkling effect in the video.

"So, I looked for IBurn to...draw some inspirations from her, but sadly she was so obsessed with Misaka Mikoto-"

" _Hey."_ A familiar machine-like voice interrupted the blonde.

"Oh, didn't see you there!" Yang scratched her head while faking a nervous laugh.

" _I was here the whole time."_ The screen zoomed into a mini speaker located on Blake's pillow.

"Pardon~"

" _I'm just here because none of her teammates wants to shoot a video with her. Including the princess."_

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed, "She's occupied alright."

" _I know."_

"Anyway, I was hoping that she would give me some ideas on a New Year's Vlog, but sadly…"

" _I didn't have any. But now - I have!"_

"And that is~?"

" _Dubbing."_

 _-beep-_

The screen resumed to showing Qrow sitting on the roof of Beacon Dorm. And a certain dragon was hiding behind a wall while secretly voicing over her uncle depending on his actions.

" _You suck at this."_ The machine-like voice, which belonged to Team RWBY's beloved sponsor, was heard clearly despite Yang not bringing a speaker with her. She was wearing an earphone to communicate with IBurn; the voice was recorded and edited into the video afterwards.

"Like you're any better." The blonde retorted, "You must have gotten this 'voicing-over...or dubbing and stalking someone' idea from Daily Lives of Highschool B*ys right?"

" _Please remember to bleep the name. And yes, when the trio was dubbing some highschool girls. Man that was...for me at least, one of the most hilarious scenes of that entire anime. And...no, we're not stalking."_

"Hey look, he's standing up!" Yang ignored the sponsor.

" _Well think of something to say!"_

"W-What a pain in the ass!" The blonde exclaimed, dubbing her uncle, "Literally!"

The sound of IBurn face-palming could be heard.

"I told Ozpin that I need a freaking break, but he wouldn't give me some." Yang continued as her uncle was stretching after putting his trademark flask back to his pocket, "How do I continue to do my job if I'm suffering from...hemorrhoids? Look how I'm moving, do I look like I'm in the condition to slay monsters?"

The man then pulled out his scroll which was ringing from his front pocket and answered it. His voice was barely audible, but it sounded like he was upset as he talked; his body language indicated so as well.

"How dare you give me that expired Kimchi? Look at what you've done to my anus you horrible jellyfish. It felt like Edward Scissorh*nd stuffed his fingers inside me. And now Ozpin won't let me take the entire week off! It's all on you pal!"

" _You have...quite the imagination there."_

"Shush, mortal, bow before the might birdman." Yang continued, "I am not forgiving you unless if you buy me that limited edition figure of Matsuura Kanan's wet suit version. And I, want, _two!_ "

Qrow then hung up on the other person. After putting back his scroll, he let out a heavy sigh and scratched his head.

"Oh boy, I totally blew it up. I should have requested the dakimakura of a naked Weis- I mean, whoever my love interest is, which seems unlikely to be Winter Schnee even though people keep shipping us. And for Dust's sake please don't pair me up with Oscar."

" _The more you talk, the more your inner thoughts and desires come out."_

"Are we playing the bokke and tsukkomi here?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

Before IBurn could reply, a flash of light blinded them - a crow then appeared out of nowhere and flew away into the city.

"Aw, he's gone. What should we do?"

" _Dub someone else?"_

"Maybe I'll save that for another time."

" _Wise move. We don't even know if the readers will like this."_

"Yeah. Now I better go back and start editing, because this...will take a while."

" _Not having any plans for new year?"_

"That's a good question. Let's go and ask everyone what their New Year's resolutions are!"

 _-camera cut-_

A line appeared in the middle of the black screen: _There will be a lot of short camera cuts. You have been warned!_

 _-camera cut-_

"To make more friends, I think...and to upgrade Crescent Rose. And I also want to be stronger!"

"Hm? I don't make things like that. Wha- what do you mean? Fine. I do. But I have no obligation to reveal i- wait, Xiao Long, what are you doi- _kya!_ "

"I want to stop running away…either from a problem or a difficult situation. It isn't going to be easy, but I'll try."

"Um...I guess...to be more honest with myself? I used to convince myself that I'm never going to become his girlfriend...but I did and...he confessed to me first. So I want to believe in myself more. I had a happy blessed year with my friends, and I'm hoping the next year would be even better."

" _Mooooooore paaaanckeeees!_ "

"I am determined to become a stronger person. I know I didn't do much as a leader, and yet my teammates still place so much faith in me. I want to answer them, and I want to have their backs."

" _Even mooooooore paaaancaaaakeeees!_ "

"I do not have any resolutions for the next year. However, I'm hoping that I am able to assist anyone who needs help with their problems."

" _Paaaancakees!_ "

"But before that, I need to solve this problem first."

"New year's resolution? I just need the students to behave and stop trying to destroy Beacon Academy. I may be able to fix everything with a wave, but there is a lot behind that wave."

"I just need a break. Oz's put me in so many missions I barely have time to sleep, let alone playing video games and enjoying myself. Ah who am I kidding, alcohol is my best friend."

"Hm? New Year's resolutions? Why the sudden question hot stuff? Vlog? I see...well, I certainly want more fashionable combat gears."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, they're really quiet, so… ah, mine? I want to take a lot more photographs! And if possible...I want to be braver to stand up for myself…"

"New Year's resolution? I guess that would be to stop a certain someone and relieve the curse bestowed upon her. I have seen too many horrible things."

"Ho ho! A student of mine asking about the resolutions of a man like me. I appreciate your kindness, but I need not for them, for I am the perfect- Gah, my heart!"

"New's Year's resolutions? Very well! ThatwouldbetotalkslightlyslowerbecauseIalwaysreceivecomplainsaboutmetalkingtoofast! What? You didn't catch that? Ionlyhadtwocupsofcoffeetodaytoslowmytalking! Wasting, myeffort!"

"I need to...defeat...Red! But where am I?!"

" _Insert sign here for mute girl."_

"My evil plans!"

"I hate people."

"My New Year's resolution is to never skip leg days! Just kidding bro, I haven't had leg days for a while now. In fact, it's more than a while. Not having to do leg workouts is so enjoyable that I'm getting a _kick_ out of it! Hahahaha!

"See, this is why I hate people."

 _-beep-_

" _That was a lot of people you interviewed."_

"It's Yang's vlog baby! So I guess we'll end here?"

" _Sure thing. I'll see you some other time then. Happy New Year everyone!"_

"Happy New Year everyone!"

 _-beep-_

"You thought this was over? But it was us, Team RWBY!" Team RWBY said in unison as they threw up their hands - Weiss included.

"We felt bad for ditching Yang." The Faunus said in her usual monotone, "So we film this part before the editing."

"I'm still mad about what Yang did to me during the New Year's resolution interview." The heiress crossed her arms, then blushed as she spoke, "But...well...it's a new year and last year had been rather enjoyable. So...I'll say it just once. I love you, brute."

"I love you too Blake!" Not wanting to lose, the team leader raised her hand immediately.

"Love you too Rubes."

Silence.

Everyone simultaneously turned to the dragon who was frozen there, as if a certain ice queen had casted her magic on her. Well, technically, she did; - and it was called the magic of love (gay).

"We Team RWBY wishes everyone a Happy New Year, and we would also like to thank everyone who supported our series!" Ruby Rose cheered.

"Happy New Year." Her lover continued.

"...I love you too, Weiss."

 _End._

 **#**

 **Not sorry for the crazy. And the gay.** _ **And the shamelessness.**_

 **But I do feel bad for being three days late! So...have fun figuring out who spoke at the intense camera cut part.**

 **Happy New Year everyone, and I wish we all to succeed!**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Thanks a lot, Pearl Darkness!**

 **You've been supporting me for very long, and I can't thank you enough!**


	46. Dear RWBY:Operation Fourth Wall Breaking

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **This is an official spinoff created by two certain huntresses in training. And I regret nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I was neither drunk nor high when I wrote this.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Operation Fourth Wall Breaking**

The moon stood tall up the sky, showering Remnant with dim but warm moonlight. There was a lot of tall buildings around; houses made of brown colored bricks, steel machines, as well as steam-powered trains and nineteenth century alike cars could be seen practically everywhere. But amongst all the diverse buildings in this place, none of them could rival the impossible height of the walls surrounding this world - the Fourth Wall.

The Fourth Wall was always there albeit being invisible. It was being discovered by the AMF - Atlas Military Force, but the location of it was never disclosed to the public. This meant that most residents of Remnant had no knowledge of its existence; however, quite a number of people outside the AMF were actually aware of it. Atlas scientists had launched a lot of airships to monitor and sometimes, to attempt to break through the Fourth Wall, but they were all fruitless attempts. It acted as an extremely solid force that prevented anyone from breaking it. There was a rumor that a spy - an alias for people who were fixated on crossing the walls despite not belonging to the Military Force - once tried so hard to break through the Fourth Wall that she ended up being turned into ashes.

And tonight, two spies stood on a tall building, armed and ready to carry out their one and only goal. The two friends had dreamed of crossing the wall for eternity, and after years of preparations, the day had finally come.

The blonde spy smirked as she put her goggles on and pulled out a steampunk themed ball out of her pocket. Her partner, a Faunus with black cat ears held her hand and nodded, signaling her to activate the ball.

A sharp but soothing sound was heard as the both of them shone in a dim, lime green light, getting ready to take off. The blonde then whispered:

"Operation Fourth Wall Breaking, begin."

 **#**

 **Yes, I based the setting on Princess Principal. It's a really good anime; I originally hated steampunk, but I totally changed my mind after watching it.**

 **This is actually Version 2 - I wrote Version 1 (which was around 1.5k words) but I was very unhappy with it. It sounded too serious and badass, but with a name like 'Operation Fourth Wall Breaking', it just ruined the mood. Version 1 is also based on the Princess Principal setting, and even has the characters from the anime in it. So after agonizing for days, I've decided to use Version 2.**

 **Also, since I didn't get to insert Misaka Mikoto's name in the story, I will just do it in the A/N.**

 **Feel free to leave a review if you have anything to say regarding this chapter. Stay strong and PLUS ULTRA; until next time!**

 **I do not own RWBY and Princess Principal.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	47. Dear RWBY 37

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hello! This is the first time I drafted something by writing on a piece of paper. It feels different compared to typing, so I hope it isn't so bad. I mean, I was at my grandparents' when I wrote this, and there is no internet at their place. And I write using Google Doc so…**

 **Anyway, I'm really tired and sleepy for some time already, so I'll really appreciate it if you do me a favor and point out any mistakes I made - if there is any.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #37**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY vlog!" Ruby Rose did their usual introduction.

"Yeah!" Her sister cheered as well. She then asked, "What do you think of the last chapter? Am I a good writer?"

"Hey, we wrote that together."

But the blonde ignored her partner who protested and continued speaking, "We asked for IBurn's assistance but…"

"But what?" A certain heiress finally talked.

"She was kind of being a jerk. I mean she's the one that added the part where a spy got turned into ashes. How dare she!" Yang faked slamming the floor in rage.

"How is she a jerk by writing that?!"

"Love, you don't understand." The Faunus shook her head and smiled, "You haven't crossed that wall."

"Huh?"

"Learn to ignore them, Ruby."

"Aw bae!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Can't blame them." Blake shrugged, "Anyway, let's get into the question."

"Me!" Little red raised her hand as if she was Misaka Mikoto trying to win a Gekota merchandise in a hand raising contest, "OBSERVER01 asked...Dear Overlady Weiss-"

" _Stop!_ How long are you gonna keep calling me that?!" Weiss pointed at her partner's scroll furiously, "You...jerk!"

"Another LastOrder is born." The Faunus retorted in a monotone.

"Congratulations, LastOrder." Yang closed her eyes and nodded several times, "Now someone else shares the same...bashing...no, fate with you! So you're not alone anymore!"

"Bad for OBSERVER01 though." Her combat partner said.

"Maybe they secretly like it." The blonde winked mischievously, "You pervert!"

Seeing that her teammates had once again stranded away from the question, a certain Overlady had sighed and spoken with a voice which clearly indicated that she had given up, "Let's finish this and get to the shopping district before the sun goes down."

"Right! Did we tell you that we're going to buy stuff?" Ruby said in high tension, "And by 'stuff' I mean weapons parts! Ammo! Oils! Dusts!"

"Beacon workshop only provides advanced tools, so we need to get the materials ourselves. Though, only Ruby modifies the parts or ammo she bought; the rest of us just use them as they are." Blake explained.

"We're meeting up with Team JNPR first!" Yang gave a thumbs-up at the scroll.

The team leader took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and spoke when her tension was mostly gone, "Dear Overlady Weiss-"

"I hate that."

"-If things had gone differently during Beacon Initiation, who would have you like to have as your partner? Sincerely your fan. Smiley face." Ruby read the questions aloud.

"Yang." Blake answered immediately.

"Yang." Her lover followed suit.

"Yang."

"...Yang." Weiss blushed.

 _-beep-_

"Alright, since the question was really gay, the gay is unavoidable in this episode." Yang answered; her cheeks were slightly red, "So stop complaining about the overloading gayness. It's not our fault sometimes."

"It's not." Ruby repeated while crossing her arms.

"So, leave a comment if you want to ask us anything." Blake said, "And we'll see you next time."

"Bye. Screw you, OBSERVER01. Stop calling me Overla-"

 _-static noise-_

"What the hell is this?" A certain huntsman exclaimed after his niece showed him a video, "When did- oh. The roof. Right."

" _So who were you talking to, Qrow?"_

"Classified." The man replied. After a slight pause, he snorted and said, "Just kidding. That was my sister."

"My...mother?" Yang Xiao Long's eyes widened upon hearing about the person she resented, and yet wanted to meet the most.

"You still looking for her, firecracker?"

"Not really." The blonde frowned; bitterness was shown on her twisted expression.

"...I should not have answered that."

" _Mmhmm."_

"And you should not have filmed me like that." Qrow sighed, "But I do have hemorrhoids."

"What?"

" _What?"_

"Why are you surprised? You're the author."

" _I did not make you a fourth wall breaking character."_

"Ho~ so you did not?"

" _Oh no, is this..."_

"Prepare for a revolution." The man smirked.

" _No-"_

 _-beep-_

"So, firecracker's gone to her...the princess for some comfort." Qrow took a sip from his metal flask, "And I really should not have mentioned Raven."

" _No you shouldn't. But you did."_

"There was a moment where I thought she's mature enough to accept this. Apparently I was wrong." He sighed.

" _A-parent-ly you're wrong by bringing up the parent."_

"You mothe-"

 _End._

 **#**

 **OBSERVER01, you have been supporting this series for really long. This is my gift to you as a token of appreciation. Not sorry.**

 **I mean, I like to get bashed by Weiss so I imagined everyone else likes too-**

 **What, what on Remnant did I just say?**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: IBurn 'Tank RWBY Fanfic Author, Email: Please obtain it from my profile.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	48. Dear RWBY 38

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I wrote this in a half asleep state, please let me know if I made any mistakes.**

 **Anyway, this is a slightly special chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this. Please leave a review if you have time, so that I can get feedback on this kind of chapters.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #38**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose did the usual 'Dear RWBY style' greeting.

"Yay…"

"C'mon Weiss you gotta smile! Greet our viewers!" Little red went hyper on her partner.

"Are you by any chance still depressed about our last shopping trip?" The Faunus raised an eyebrow.

"I have never...seen such...little amount...of liens...on my card... _my entire life…_ " Weiss Schnee struggled to speak as if she was out of breath. In fact, her breathing was slightly heavier than usual.

"Weiss?" Ruby dropped the excitement.

"I...I don't know what to do...with this little amount of money...how can I...take over SDC and...kick my father off...his throne...I just…"

"Hey, Weiss, relax. Take a deep breath." Yang wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders, "Are you not feeling well? Your face is really red. We'll stop recording."

Ruby and Blake both gave the heiress a look of concern as well, as if they were trying to ask the same thing as their yellow teammate.

"I am fine...just confused." Weiss exhaled quickly, "And...my entire body feels hot…"

"That's a fever. Sis, turn off the camera please."

 _-camera cut-_

The team, without Weiss Schnee, was sitting on the grass at the back of their dorm at the moment. Yang's scroll was placed on a small stool shooting the three of them.

"So...Weiss is sick. She's fallen asleep, and to not wake her up, we moved our location." Ruby Rose whispered, but still audible to the viewers because of the small microphone clipped on her collar.

"I'm the one reading the question, so I'm gonna do this fast. Need to get back to her." The blonde said as she held out her hand, expecting her sister to pass her the scroll.

"We can film this some other time, sis."

"Don't worry, we have a schedule to stick to." Yang stuck out her hand further.

"Our viewers will understand if we tell them." Blake put her hand on the blonde's and gently brought it down, "You need to calm down."

"How do I calm down?" Her partner knocked off her hand suddenly while yelling silently, "She's sick! Not just 'not feeling well'. She's sick, Blake. Her breathing is irregular, and her entire body is hot. Very, hot!"

"Like your temper." The Faunus retorted in anger, "And you need to pull your shit together."

"What do you know!?" Yang stood up quickly, both her eyes turning red. She knocked down her own scroll in the process and it stopped recording.

"I know to take care of myself in the time of crisis so that I can take care of the person I love, unlike you, Yang!" Blake Belladonna stood up as well, standing eye to eye with her partner, "Was it so hard to get this through your thick head?"

"What do you mean by that? You looking for a fight, Belladonna?"

"Hey, knock it off!" The leader of Team RWBY got up from the ground and scolded both her teammates.

The blonde bit her lips trying to contain her anger and frustrations, but obeyed her sister's order anyhow; the Faunus also remained silent. After a while, she whispered, "Ruby-"

"Don't talk to me until you cleared things up. Both of you." Ruby scowled fiercely. She then left without saying anything, leaving the Bumblebees there looking at one another. It was really awkward, but then one of them broke the silence.

"I-"

"I did not do anything wrong." The black haired girl crossed her arms.

This had triggered Yang's temper to raise again as she replied, "You did not. It was all my fault. Mine, alone."

"Damn right."

"I'll fuck off now. Enjoy yourself."

#

Everything felt heavy. Not just her eyes, but everything - her bones were hurting, her head was dizzy and even her consciousness wasn't listening to her. She struggled for a while before managing to open her eyes, and what welcomed her was the sight of the person she trusted the most.

"Yang…?"

"I'm here." A warmth was felt on her icy cold hand as the blonde wrapped hers around Weiss', "How are you feeling?"

Both of them was lucky that the heiress took the bottom bunk - at times like this, being on the top bunk would really make things complicated, and they weren't sure if sweating on their teammates' bed was a good idea. Yang didn't want to make her lover sleeping on her partner's bed either, now that they were in a fight.

"Dizzy...heavy. Hot." Came the short reply.

"Rest more then." The blonde wiped the sweat off Weiss' forehead with a pink handkerchief, "Water?"

"...Where's Ruby and Blake?" The girl whispered.

"Not here. Are you thirsty, Weiss?" Yang seemed reluctant to answer the question.

"Yes…"

"Wait a bit." She got up from her lover's bed and headed to the kitchen. It took her a while to look for a straw on the shelves above the stove.

"Did something happen?" Weiss asked when the blonde gently sat her up so that she could drink from the bottle without any trouble.

"Not really."

"Liar." She said after taking a sip of water. She then smiled and touched Yang's face, "Every time something bad happens, you frown a lot, and your shoulders become tense. This...doesn't pair well with the easy-going brawler I love."

Weiss' voice was hoarse and she struggled to speak - hearing this pained the blonde a lot. She looked at the girl she treasured the most and spoke, "I can settle that later. For now...please get well soon, Weiss. I...it hurts to see you like this."

"I don't know why I'd fall sick. I'm sorry…"

"Never apologize for something you didn't do." Yang smiled gently, "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact...I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Weiss. I...should have noticed this, and yet...I suggested to film…"

"You merely had a schedule to follow." Weiss opened her palm, hinting that she wanted the blonde to grab her hand. The latter did, and so the heiress continued, "Don't blame yourself."

"I even snapped at Blake. I was actually angry at myself and I took it out on her." Yang closed her eyes, "Not a wise move."

"It's okay. She will understand if you talk properly with her." The girl tried grabbing the strong hand back, but her grip was weak.

"You're so different when we're alone." Yang opened her eyes and smiled bitterly, "But I love that. I love all of you."

This caused the heiress to blush slightly as she spoke, "Now go get it settled."

"Yes, your Majesty." The blonde giggled.

"Dolt." Weiss pouted.

"...I love you." Yang touched the heiress' icy cold lips with her own.

"I love you too."

#

"Blake."

"Yang."

The Bumblebees looked at each other awkwardly. Blake was sitting on her favorite tree just beside where they shot their vlog just now; Yang was raising her head to look her partner in the eye.

"I'm sorry." The blonde spoke first, lavender orbs shone with determination and a bit of remorse.

"Don't be." The Faunus shifted a bit, then jumped down from the tree to stand face-to-face with Yang, ears flattened against her head, "Never apologize for something you didn't do. I should have understood your feelings, Yang. I reacted badly. I was too harsh and spoke...unpleasant things. I'm sorry."

She had been reflecting on her own actions after her partner left. Sitting on the tree always helped in calming her thoughts, and she realized how much of a dick they both were. They were too stressed because of Weiss, and took it out on one another in the heat of the moment - not only they hurt each other, but also Ruby who probably was equally stressed as well.

"No, I'm at the wrong here. As you said, I lost my temper. I'm sorry." Yang held out her right hand, but Blake surprised her by going in for a hug. The fact that even the calmest person in Team RWBY lost her cool when a certain heiress got seriously sick showed just how much they treasured one another.

"Let's go see Weiss. She's already awake." The brawler suggested as they released from the long hug.

"I need to get Ruby first. You go on ahead."

"No need for that." The blonde smiled bitterly, "I think she must be in our dorm already. There's no way she would abandon her partner and ran off somewhere."

"Right." Blake replied. Her ears then flattened again as she asked, "Do you think she hates me now?"

"Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should be more confident in yourself." The blonde grinned, "You mean more to her than you think you are."

A pause.

"But you should probably apologize."

"Right. Thanks, Yang."

"Thanks too, Blakey."

This wasn't the first fight they've ever gone into, and it certainly wouldn't be the last one either - but the bond between Team RWBY would never waver. Even if they fought, they would always reconcile no matter how long it would take; sometimes under the guidance of Ruby, and sometimes Qrow or Team JNPR when the girl herself was involved. They were a team that stood strong and proud.

 **#**

 **Just like a certain invincible electric princess that their sponsor loved so much she must include her in every chapter.**

 **Yes I wanted to add that and make it the ending, but decided against it because it would ruin the 'real' Team RWBY everyday life mood.**

 **This kind of chapter was actually suggested by a reader (you know who you are), and I thought it was a really great idea to show some different emotions for Team RWBY aside from gay, cheerful and straight up depressing chapters.**

 **Alright, stopping the rant. PLUS ULTRA, everyone!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, for other forms of contact, please visit my profile.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	49. Dear RWBY 39

**Special thanks to**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I am here! So do you all have time to talk about our Lord and Savior Misaka Mikoto?**

 **Disclaimer: I am not drunk.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #39**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY vlog!" Ruby Rose greeted the viewers, but she wasn't as hyper as she always was.

Team RWBY changed their shooting position so that the brawler's scroll would be in the spot where they usually sit. The four of them sat on Weiss' bed with the scroll recording them that way.

"This episode is brought to you by IBurn!" Yang exclaimed, then paused for a bit before continuing, "Actually, she sponsors almost our entire series…"

"Let's get to the question." Blake reminded her partner.

"Right." The blonde cleared her throat, "So Weiss got really sick since a few days ago, but she's recovered a lot. However, we don't wanna strain her too much, so we'll just make this real quick."

"I told you I'm fine!" The heiress protested.

"No you're not." The Faunus eyed Yang.

"No you're not." Yang understood her partner's signal, so she raised her hand, flicked her girlfriend's forehead gently and then said, "You threw up the apple you ate this morning didn't you?"

"I-"

"Ah-pup-pup! I don't wanna hear it." Ruby mimicked Weiss' action back in the dock a long time ago, then her face became serious all of a sudden, "We are going to answer the question _only_ because you insisted that we do. After this is done, we will rest. Immediately. _Do we have any objection?_ "

"N-no."

"Good."

"Don't think about it too much, Weiss." The blonde smiled, "We're not giving you special treatments. Had it been Ruby or Blake in your spot, we would do the same thing."

"Not Yang though." Blake smirked.

"Hey!"

That made the heiress giggled, "Alright then."

"So...ahem." Yang received the scroll from her sister and proceeded to read the question aloud, "Deathdropdragon asked...Dear RWBY, it's actually two questions but I don't think anyone other than Weiss cares."

"Hey!"

"My first question is why do you dislike the fourth wall so much? Not that I'm complaining, and my second question is what Alpha Fragment would you get and why?"

"What fourth wall? You guys kept talking like we're in a book or something! I don't understand a single thing!" Ruby slammed her partner's bed.

"Hey!" Said partner exclaimed, "And neither do I."

"We don't dislike the fourth wall. In fact, we love it. I mean, that's one of, if not the biggest running gag of this series." Blake said in a calm demeanor.

"The reason Ruby and Weiss dislike it is probably because they don't know what it is." Yang closed her eyes and nodded sentimentally.

"And you wouldn't tell us!"

"The time will come, love." The Faunus smiled, "For now, it's better for you...and princess, to stay in the dark."

"And we haven't gotten to the Alpha Fragment chapter yet, so we can't answer that. I don't think Professor Peach would be there to teach us, though I already revised it some time ago." The heiress ignored her gay-emitting teammate and said.

"I'll take this one." Acting like a gentleman, the blonde politely raised her hand to signal her team so that they let her answer this question. And so everyone stopped talking.

"We have not watched Red vs Blue yet."

 _-beep-_

"And that's it!" Little red said. The team was now on a certain kitten's bed with the exact same position as just now, save for the one that desperately needed rest, "As you can see, your favorite Overlady isn't here, so it's just the three of us."

"Leave a comment if you wish to ask us questions." Blake continued after the girl.

"The author only watched Red vs Blue until the third season, and she has no time to continue the series!" Yang had a shit-eating grin on her face when she spoke, "So...Dragondeathdrop, we're not trying to _drag-on_ your question on purpose. As you can see, we just didn't know how to answer it, but I promise we will _death_ -finitely do better next time. So I guess you just have to... _drop_ it for now. Ha, get it?"

That earned two loud face-palms from her teammates.

 _End._

 **#**

 **Do you have any idea how difficult it is to make puns using your username, Dragondeathdrop?**

 **Also, my fellow Weiss fans, please send her strong brain waves so that she would recover soon!**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, for other info please visit my profile.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **(So can we talk about Misaka Onee-sama now?)**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	50. Dear RWBY 40

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **So recently, I'm getting busier and busier and busier that I barely have any time for myself, inside and outside of my desk job. So, I'm no longer a battle tank; I'm a Spartan now. Until further notice.**

 **Also, I regret nothing for this chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #40**

 _Start._

"'Sup? It's your...girls, Team RWBY here!" Ruby Rose was wearing a baseball cap backwards with an oversized hoodie, a pair of sunglasses and a baggy pants.

"We gon' talk like swaggy rapper this entire epi- _pft!_ "

 _-beep-_

A certain brawler had tears in her eyes while she laughed her ass off. She couldn't even form a proper sentence, but judging from the words she managed to spout out, she was apologizing for not being able to hold in her laughter.

"Just goes to show that we're really not gifted to be...rappers." Ruby, unlike her sister, was surprisingly calm. She spoke while nodding with eyes closed.

"But rappers make a lot of money. Money doesn't hurt."

"Are you suggesting that we stop this series and become rappers instead, Belladonna?" Recovered from the laugh, Yang raised an eyebrow and questioned her partner.

"Well, we do have someone who can rap." Said partner eyed a certain someone.

"And who might that be?" Weiss Schnee smiled.

"Glad you've recovered, princess." Blake smirked.

"Screw you."

"All I can do is to rhyme the infamous 'Roses are red, violets are blue' lines." The blonde said suddenly, "I don't know how rappers could rhyme pretty much everything. Except for 'orange', maybe."

"What's with the obsession with rappers since...just now?" The heiress asked.

Ruby smirked the way her girlfriend did and proceeded to tease her partner, "Weiss can rap, but she isn't necessarily good at writing lyrics!"

"True that." Her sister agreed.

"...Please just read the question, whoever is in charge." The white haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"We should probably stop teasing her so much. I mean she just recovered." Feeling somewhat guilty, Yang stood up for her beloved princess exactly the same way Misaka Mikoto protected a certain sister.

"Right." Blake cleared her throat, then whispered, "We'll start the #mustbullyuselesslesbian activity next vlog then."

"You... _cat!_ "

The Faunus simply ignored the angry little snowflake (no, not that kind of snowflake, mind you) and proceeded to read the question aloud, "Mew Shadowfang asked, Dear RWBY! Have you ever been walked in on while filming?"

"When you read that username, I somehow thought you were meowing to taunt Weiss for calling you a cat." Yang made the 'thinking' emoji expression with her hand at her chin.

"Nah, I didn't want to make her meow-serable."

That earned a loud facepalm from the heiress.

"Anyway, we haven't been walked in on while filming." Ruby grinned naughtily, "But we can walk in on other people while we are filming!"

 _-camera switch-_

"Wow~ how bold of you~" Yang's lips curved upwards on one side as she made a comment, amused by what was happening in front of her.

"..."

" _It's not what it looks like!_ "

Team RWBY, currently filming with Ruby holding her sister's scroll had arrived at the gym just a moment ago. Before they could push the glass door open, they heard a loud thud coming from the bench-pressing section and rushed there, worrying if someone might have gotten hurt. But what welcomed them was Ren and Nora - in a rather awkward position. Blake immediately covered Ruby's eyes with her palms.

"I just lost my balance while working out and Ren wanted to grab me and _we just fell that is all!_ "

"Tsk tsk. Stop lying, female Thor." The blonde moved her right index finger left and right, "We all know this kind of cliche only happens in a fanfiction."

"See, I told you it was a bad idea to bench ten of yourself." Ren was unfazed when he spoke, as if he was already used to it.

" _Why are you so calm Ren?!"_

"I have to." The man got up, then lent his girlfriend a hand for her to stand up as well. He then smirked and said, "To be reliable when my girlfriend is in a state of panic."

"Wow, that was kind of...out of character, Ren." The Faunus sounded genuinely amazed.

"So smooth~" Yang wiggled her eyebrows rapidly, "And I could learn a thing or two from the master."

"You're also smooth, Xiao Long." Weiss blushed slightly while crossing her arms, "You just didn't realize it."

"Well, I just said what comes to mind naturally."

"See, you're good at this."

"Really…?"

"So can I...regain my ability to see now?"

And so Blake removed her palms. After blinking a few times trying to adjust to the different brightness, Ruby saw a frozen red-faced Nora and a Ren trying to wake her up.

The line " _Nora. exe_ _has stopped working_ " was edited near the ginger.

 _A few moments later._

"Phew, I'm finally back." Nora wiped the sweat on her forehead, "I've gone to so many different universes!"

"Welcome back." Weiss and Ren both said in a monotone.

"Damn, she crossed that wall before us." The blonde whispered to her partner.

"We have to work on that operation ASAP." The Faunus replied silently.

It took the ginger a while to process, then she quickly turned to Team RWBY and yelled, "And for Dust's sake _please don't include this into your vlog!_ "

"We won't." Yang blatantly lied.

"We will."

"Blake!"

"This actually is a good idea." The heiress spoke, "We get more traffic, we gain more money. And then we will share the profit of this vlog with you. Win-win."

"I don't care about _money._ " Nora accentuated the last word.

"But money can buy more pancakes." Ruby casually commented.

The ginger then moved in a flash towards Weiss and shook her hand rigorously, " _You have my consent on using...us in your vlog!_ "

 _-beep-_

"So...yeah, edited that part in. A little hetero to balance the gay!" Yang Xiao Long threw both her hands up.

"Do you think a four minutes and thirty-three seconds footage can balance out the entire vlog series?" Blake snorted.

"No."

"C'mon Weiss, greet the viewers!" Ruby was busy trying to persuade her partner into giving the goodbye speech. It was very rare for the heiress to be performing it, and the girl thought it would please many viewers.

"Leave a comment...if you want to ask us questions." Weiss Schnee said. She paused for a while, trying to figure things out; but she never did, so she just said, "Um...later!"

…

"So how do I say goodbye as a rapper?"

"You were thinking 'bout that, princess?" The Faunus chuckled.

"IBurn doesn't know, so we'll just w _rap_ this up normally!" Yang gave a thumbs-up towards her scroll.

Ruby and Blake facepalmed simultaneously with the latter talking, "One does not make the same pun twice, Yang."

"But it's good!"

The black haired girl then straight up ignored her partner; instead, she turned to a certain teammate and smirked, "You diss people when you're rapping, Weiss. Preferably using your Overlady persona. Should I look for the drunk footage of how Supreme Overlady Weiss was born for you to refer?"

"I'm not falling for this...t _rap_ again." Weiss answered swagly.

"Oh no it's spreading!" Ruby put both her hands on her cheeks and made a 'the scream' expression.

 _End._

 **#**

 **So...it's spreading. Faster than Nikki's mother's legs during Parents' Day. Damn, I need to catch up with that series.**

 **Ah my head hurts so much. I need to sleep now.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed an occasional het!**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	51. Dear RWBY 41

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hello. So I just wanna let everyone knows that there are still over forty questions in line. Please be patient if yours hasn't been answered, I'm trying my best to pump chapters out ASAP!. Thank you!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #41**

 _Start._

"I think we should have a new intro and not just 'hello and welcome' every single time." Ruby Rose crossed her arms and spoke in a serious tone.

Team RWBY was at their usual shooting position.

"What do you have in mind?" Weiss asked.

"At times like this, letting the viewers decide is the best option. Let's see what they can come up with!" Yang winked at the camera.

"If they come up with anything at all." Blake answered coldly.

"And our...last vlog where we talked like rappers...doesn't really work well." The team leader tried her best not to laugh.

But she failed when a certain brawler starting laughing loudly, remembering their failed attempt at talking like rappers in their last vlog.

"Anyway…" Ruby took a deep breath and pulled out the scroll from her pocket, then grinned exactly the same way as a certain teleporter who was about to harass Misaka Mikoto as she handed it to her partner, "Overlady Weiss the Ice Majesty!"

"Ruby-"

" _Please read the question for us peasants!_ "

" _Stop!_ "

"As we promised, guys." The Faunus smirked while backing her girlfriend up, "The #mustbullyuselesslesbian activity is resumed."

"Why are you all ganging up on me?!" The infamous Ice Queen exclaimed in frustration as she grabbed the scroll from Ruby quickly and pouted.

"Yeah! Why are you two doing this?" The blonde puffed out her chest, "As her Ice Majesty's royal knight, I shall defend her from these two evil...teammates!"

Said Ice Majesty scowled and smacked Yang's back, earning a surprise yelp from the latter. Ruby and Blake then laughed at the violent flirting, thinking that this would only happen between these two and not anyone else.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss would feel bad for smacking Xiao Long later, and she's gonna 'make it up' to her, in private probably, so...Ruby." The Faunus turned to Little Red.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go somewhere alone later?"

"Of course Blake~"

"Gay."

"Please remember to hang a tie, Freezerburn."

" _Belladonna._ "

"Read the question Weiss~" Ruby pointed at her scroll on the heiress' hand, "We finish this quick, we can proceed quicker."

"Hmph! VideoGameHippo asked, Dear RWBY, do you think Mercury celebrates Father's Day?"

"Uh oh!" Yang shook her head, "You're such a cruel person, VideoGameHippo."

"Why are you asking us this? Do you think we would know other people's...private matter?" Weiss scowled.

"I don't think he celebrates Father's Day. Surely you have watched the show, and know that he doesn't, VideoGameHippo."

"Maybe they didn't watch the show because they only play _video games_ all the time."

"That's a terrible pun."

"Thank you!"

"Mercury who?"

 _-beep-_

"So after knowing who Mercury Black is, Ruby went to ask him the question, and we won't be filming it since it will likely turn into a-" Yang got interrupted before she could finish; a loud voice was crying and spouting unintelligible things.

"Now she's done it."

"Weiss, can you go over there and hand him a box of tissue or something?"

 _End._

 **#**

 **I actually like Mercury Black as a character in the past. Even after he did terrible things to Yang. After volume...five? He just became bland and I stopped liking him. But then the chapter last week about his past with his father. Damn, I feel bad for him.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	52. Dear RWBY 42

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **A short chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #42**

 _Start._

"Welcome and hello to another Dear RWBY!" Ruby Rose threw up both her arms and said.

"You drunk?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I bet a lot of the viewers didn't even notice that the words are swapped." The blonde commented.

"What did you feed her, Yang?"

"I was just trying to do a different intro!"

"Nothing in particular, Blakey. I don't feed people stuff. Stop making that a running gag in this series."

"Why not? Because of your feeding, Supreme Overlady Weiss Schnee was born."

"Let's just get to the question." The heiress sighed, "Ruby, it's your turn."

"The Weiss is learning?" The brunette smirked as she pulled out her scroll, amazed at her partner's ability to not get agitated by the teasing, "OBSERVER01 asked...Dear Ruby, have you ever fantasized how different your life might be if you were the older sister and Yang was the younger sister?"

"The Supreme Overlady joke is so overused." Weiss said while looking at her nicely done nails, "Try harder next time."

"Badass bae!" Yang laughed; she then narrowed her eyes as if she had realized something. A grin that Team RWBY had known too well slowly appeared on her face as she said, "Or...a _bae-dass!_ "

"Such. A terrible. Pun!" Her sister yelled.

Meanwhile, Blake was facepalming and the heiress herself was trying her best to not react to the joke.

"Haha! Welp." The blonde cleared her throat before continuing, "If I was the younger sister…"

"I don't think there will be much changes." Ruby turned to each of her teammates. They all nodded in agreement, and she spoke when her gaze stopped at her yellow teammate, "Just imagine a loud and gay me, and a hyper cookie lover Yang?"

"Hey, I'm not gay!" The brawler said reflexively.

"Pft!" The Ladybugs tried to suppress their laughs.

"Now that's a great joke." The team leader said while covering her mouth with tears in her eyes, earning a glare from her sister.

"I wouldn't want that to happen though." Weiss commented all of a sudden, "I mean, I wouldn't want to date Ruby."

"I wouldn't want to date Yang either." Blake went from laughter to serious in seconds and continued after the heiress.

"Weiss! Blake!" Yang put both her palms on her cheeks, making a horrified expression as if she had seen Misaka Mikoto being honest with plot-armor king Touma, "You just offended every single White Rose and Bumblebee shippers out there!"

"Huh?"

"Pft, like I care." The Faunus shrugged smugly.

A pause.

"I don't mind dating Weiss though."

" _Blake!_ " The red, the white and the yellow shouted in unison.

 _-beep-_

"Geez that was just a joke guys!" Yang mimicked her partner, "Those were her last words before Ruby went all yandere on her. Please excuse the various background noises that might or might not be appropriate."

"Leave a comment if you want to ask us anything." Weiss said. She then stole some glances at her girlfriend, which didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

"What is it bae?"

"Stop calling me bae! And…" The heiress blushed, "I wouldn't date anyone beside you."

Xiao Long's face turned bright red as well, and Dear RWBY #42 vlog ended in a wonderful gay atmosphere.

#

 **Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any casualty during the recording of the Dear RWBY vlog.**

 **There, I said it. Whatever happens to Blake, I have zero responsibility for it!**

 **And yes. I know that Overlady joke is overused, so I criticized myself using a certain heiress, and turned it into another joke. Pretty genius of me eh? Eh? Guys?**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	53. Dear RWBY 43

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **This is a simple question, but it's so straight to the point that I don't know how to make jokes out of it. Nevertheless, please enjoy!**

 **(ANNOUNCEMENT: I changed my FB name.)**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #43**

 _Start._

"Hello! Welcome to Dear RWBY vlog forty-three!" Ruby Rose did the introduction for this episode, "Yay!"

"Yay…" Weiss and Blake said tiredly.

"C'mon guys you gotta hype up! Can't greet our viewers like that! Repeat after me! _Yay!_ "

"Yay…"

"Sis, not you too!"

"Sorry Rubes, it's just…"

"Sometimes," The heiress sighed and crossed her arms while giving Ruby a weird look, "I seriously doubt that Yang wasn't the member with...the best stamina in our team."

"I don't know how Yang's performance is in bed, but Ruby, without a doubt, is an absolute beast."

" _Blake!_ " The sisters yelled in unison. Weiss on the other hand, just reacted with a grand face-palm; her action was exactly like Misaka Mikoto's after the latter found out that the sister she had been talking to was on a swing demonstrating what was called a 'stand-swinging' instead of listening to her.

"Anyway, it was just a sprint practice!" The team leader said nonchalantly.

"Sprinting...isn't as easy as I thought it would be." Yang closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You've never did any sprint training before?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"I did, back when I was still in the White Fang." The Faunus turned to a certain teammate who usually was seen with a side ponytail, but for whatever reason had let her hair loose today, "Running was our best bet in case we're overpowered in our...operations."

"You mean robberies? Raids? _Assassinations?_ " Weiss snorted, "And if you're so well-trained in sprinting, then why are you so tired?"

"I believe I just stated the reason." Blake smirked, "Hint: it involves the word 'bed' and the word 'beast'."

"Blake, too much information!"

Yang straight up ignored her sister as she spoke, "I can endure long harsh activities, but short burst ones like sprinting isn't really my thing."

"And I can run long distances. However, sprinting like a puma is not something I am good at either." The heiress continued.

"Do pumas really exist?" The Faunus asked.

"Yes they do!"

"I'm thinking, maybe I should train with Weiss someday, running marathons. I've never tried running one before, and I'm curious about _Xiao Long_ I can withstand until I run out of stamina."

" _Goddamnit Yang!_ "

Weiss Schnee pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Every time this brute makes a pun, it will remind me that we've been straying away from the question. Now can we _please_ get back to it, so that we can rest as soon as possible?"

"Agreed." A certain black haired kitten said.

"Seems like you guys are still energetic despite complaining about the sprint training~"

"Alright, I'm gonna read it then." Yang grabbed the scroll from her sister and proceeded to read the question aloud, "The Wizardous Magicman asked...Dear RWBY: If CFVY, the team, were to do a member-to-team, one-year-long mentorship program, between you, JNPR, CRDL and CMEN, how would you allocate them? Like, Coco to mentor JNPR, Fox to mentor CRDL, etc."

"For starters, I don't think we would be allowed to choose-"

" _I would like Coco to mentor us!_ " Ruby interrupted her partner rudely.

Said partner rolled her eyes, seemingly used to Little Red's hyperactivity, "Let me guess, it is because she has a handbag that's also a gun."

"I mean, what else could it be?" Blake giggled.

"So Coco belongs to us!" Yang gave a thumbs-up towards the screen.

"But she's a huge flirt though." Weiss commented, "Especially with Yang."

"You jealous bae?"

"Of course!"

Not expecting the honesty, Yang's face turned into different shades of red. She then cleared her throat and suggested that Coco wouldn't lay a hand on any of them. The woman liked to joke, but she wasn't dumb; she was perfectly aware of the boundaries that she shouldn't cross.

"But…" The heiress continued, "Who is Team CMEN? Have we met the members before?"

"Oh silly Weiss! It's the upperclassmen! Mercury! Emerald! Cinder!" Ruby repeatedly smacked her partner's back lightly.

"Cinder...Cinder...hmm...doesn't ring a bell. What's her last name?"

"Um...it's...it's like Cinder Autumn or something."

Yang leaned in to whisper to Blake when their teammates were trying their best to remember Cinder's last name, "Did they just break the fourth wall?"

"I don't think they are aware of what they're talking about." The Faunus said, "Must be IBurn's doing."

"Indeed. I don't think everyone will get the reference though."

"There are RWBY fans that don't watch Chibi?"

"I think so."

"What are you two whispering there?" The heiress' voice snapped the Bumblebees back to reality.

"Well, we-"

"-Are secretly judging you both." Blake spoke in a monotone, "Because you forgot the evil- I mean, the upperclassman's name."

"I mean we don't meet each other often…" Ruby's voice lowered gradually.

"It's Cinder Fall, sis."

"Ah…"

"Anyway," The black haired girl said, "Is Yatsuhashi for Team CRDL good?"

"Great choice." Yang answered, "With his size, I don't think any of the members dares to lay a hand on him."

"So...Velvet as Team JNPR's mentor?"

"Agreed." Monochrome said simultaneously.

"So that's left...Fox to tutor Team CMEN. But he's really quiet, so do you think it's suitable for him...to be with Cinder...Bawls? Frack, I forgot her name again."

"Cinder Fall." Yang said.

"Right!"

"It's extremely cute of you to change the word to avoid swearing." Blake complimented her girlfriend.

"Hehehe...thank you Blake…"

"Gays, I do think it's a bad idea to assign Velvet to Team CMEN, so Fox is a better choice. He can use his weapons whenever he wants to, unlike Velvet who has to save it until she absolutely needs it. I mean, we don't know Team CMEN that much, and one of them...or some of them might be evil."

"Yang!" The Faunus exclaimed.

"The evil one must be the 'N' of Team CMEN! It can't be Cinder...Cinder...Mall?"

"Cinder Fall!" Yang face-palmed, "And what makes you say that?"

 _-somewhere far away-_

"This is something young people wear, right?" A certain evil woman asked.

The grey-haired boy just shrugged after giving the tanned girl a look.

 _-back to the vlog-_

"Because we have never seen the 'N' of that team! Do you even know her name?"

"Of course we've seen her. Ruby, she almost stabbed me to death on that train."

"Oh...uh...see! That's why she's evil!"

A pause.

" _You what?!_ " The White Roses screamed together.

"We were trying to stop Torchwick, remember? On the train? We went separate ways and that 'N' almost killed me."

"The umbrella girl who looks like some ice cream flavor, love." Blake reminded Ruby, "She was with Torchwick."

" _Ah!_ "

"This universe is so messed up, man." Yang sighed, "It was set to be a time before the Vytal Festival in volume three, but at the same time it also shares the universe with Chibi. Such confusing, much wow."

"Huh?"

"Ruby, ignore." Weiss scowled.

"And we've celebrated two new years. But we're still stuck at that timeline. We're gonna be forever the same age." Blake joined her partner.

"Hey, time isn't made of lines! It's made of circles, that's why clocks are round!" The blonde grinned.

"So, in conclusion." The heiress ignored the bees, "Coco for Team RWBY, Fox for Team CMEN, Yatsuhashi for Team CRDL, and Velvet for Team JNPR."

 _-beep-_

"See, you guys are still energetic despite complaining about being tired after the training!" Little red turned to each of her teammates while she was speaking.

"I guess the power of gay has recharged us." Yang laughed merrily.

"Leave a comment if you want to ask us anything." Weiss said.

"Bye!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **I feel like this chapter has a lot of references. Well, I'm lazy to count, and I'm lazy to rewrite, so whether you get it or not...I'm just going to leave it at that!**

 **Now excuse me while I submerge my face in cold water. My eyes hurt too much.**

 **FB: Freelancer Tank (username is IBurnFT), Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	54. Dear RWBY 44

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **I've decided to call this series 'DRWBY'.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was not written under normal circumstances - I actually have ran out of energy and creativity when I put together #44. And, as I've mentioned in my FB and Pa-treon, I won't be uploading as frequent as I am trying to figure things out.**

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

 **(ANNOUNCEMENT: I changed my FB page name.)**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #44**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY!" Little red threw up both her arms.

"You still ended up using that intro."

"Aw that's because I couldn't think of a new one! And you wouldn't help me!"

"Yeah, why didn't you help her, Weiss?"

The heiress face-palmed at a certain Faunus who just assisted her partner. Meanwhile, the romantic partner of said heiress just laughed at their interaction while pointing at her sister's scroll, indicating anyone who was in charge of reading the question to do so.

"Whose turn is it?" The heiress asked after a deep, long sigh.

"Me." Blake answered as she grabbed Ruby's scroll and read the question aloud, "Jyoster asked, Dear RWBY: Outside the creatures of Grimm, have you ever had a dangerous encounter with a wild animal before? And one a side note, which is your favorite animal? Not counting Zwei on this one, we all know he's the best. Anyway, have a good day. PS: Did you get the Super Smash Bros invitations yet?"

"We already answered the favorite animal question. Did you not watch our other vlogs, Jyoster?"

"Weiss you gotta be...gentler with our viewers!"

"Princess has good memories." The Faunus smirked, "I'm surprised you remember things other than Yang this well."

"Well excuse me, I'm the top of our class. I'm pretty sure someone who excels at study will be exceptional in terms of...memory power."

"Yang's among the top students as well, but she forgets things."

"You looking for a fight, Belladonna?"

"Not quite. Just felt like teasing you."

"Fuck you."

"Chill Weiss!" Yang laughed merrily, "Without a little teasing once in a while, the world will not be as colorful! It'll be _monochrome!_ "

"That joke is so forced, Xiao Long." The black haired girl shook her head.

"But I don't get it!" Ruby exclaimed, "What joke did Yang make?"

"You want to know?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh dear sister, can you please kindly tell me what joke did the great Yang just made?"

This had triggered Yang to laugh again as she answered, "Very well. But I will only tell you if you give me a thousand lien _cheque, mate!_ "

"Huh?" Weiss made a weird expression.

"I think the shipping joke has gone overboard lately." Blake crossed her arms and eyed her partner.

"Maybe a little."

"This series is tagged Freezerburn and Ladybug, if you keep on sneaking other ships in here, people will be pissed."

"But, Monochrome is actually popular among our viewers!"

"Is it?"

"Perhaps?"

"Or is it just IBurn who liked it?"

Yang blew whistle as she turned to another side, avoiding all forms of contact with the scowling Faunus.

"While you guys were _flirting_ and talking things we don't understand, I took the time to check and the favorite animal question appeared in vlog #5."

"Aw, princess is jealous." Ruby giggled.

"Shut up! Just answer the damn question, and then it's done. When it's done, you can go and be gay all you want and stop fucking picking on me."

"Why is Weiss extra grumpy today?"

"I don't know Rubes, we've asked this question too many times already." Blake shrugged.

"Okay, we'll answer the question and be gay after this. So, whether or not we have ever had a dangerous encounter with a wild animal...it's a yes for us."

"Us?" The heiress spoke.

"Yeah, we were...mischievous? Hyperactive? Brave? Thrill-seeking?" The leader turned to her sister, and the latter nodded in agreement.

"The more you talk, the less I want to know what actually happened." Weiss snorted.

"We can't talk about it much since it's an endangered animal, but-"

"Stop. I'm not going to be a part of your...borderline illegal behavior."

"Aw Weiss we didn't do any illegal things, I swear!"

"A hint of our encounter." The blonde smirked, "It involves a big cat of some kind."

"...What, like a puma?"

"Yeah Blake there you go!"

"But do pumas exist?" The Faunus turned to her teasing target.

"Yes they do!"

"So Weiss~ have you ever encountered a dangerous animal?" Little red tried to distract her agitated partner.

"I've never had one before." She answered, "Except for, maybe, the encounter with my father who happened to be as heartless as a beast. Does that count?"

" _Whooooooa!_ " The sisters exclaimed together in pure awe.

"Nice one, princess."

"Stop calling me princess!"

"My most dangerous encounter with an animal was probably Zwei." Blake ignored the heiress, which resulted a fierce scowl from the latter.

"I knew you'd say that." Ruby giggled. Her lover smiled back at her affectionately.

"Actually, had it not for my mighty plot armor in this series, I would've had an unforgettable encounter with a dangerous animal named Adam Taurus. Thank Misaka Mikoto this series' timeline is stuck and probably confusing as heck." Yang spoke suddenly.

Silence.

"And no, we haven't get the super smash bro invitations yet."

 _-beep-_

"So~ leave a comment if you wanna ask us anything!" Ruby gave the screen a thumbs-up.

"We're currently undergoing some discussions on our future plans and schedules etc, so we won't upload as frequent until further notice!" Yang announced.

"Actually, I looked back at our old vlogs the other day." Blake spoke, "And in one of the episode, we mentioned we would shoot videos everyday. Apparently, we've all forgotten about that."

"Oh snap-"

"Bye." The heiress interrupted her girlfriend.

"So can we go and be gay now?"

 _End._

 **#**

 **Man, I really have run out of ideas. I would much rather it was my fats which I have run out on. Now I'm having problem constructing a proper sentence.**

 **I should probably stop ranting before I go full motivational speaker style (but not motivating speech that is) here.**

 **And, RWBY, y u gotta mess up at the last few episodes.**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: Freelancer Tank (Username: IBurnFT).**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	55. Dear RWBY 45

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Not sorry for the bashed reader. Anyway...hey! I might be launching a new mini series soon - it's going to be like Dear RWBY, but with no definitive ship. It's overall just a relaxing series to perhaps bring a smile to your face! Please look forward to it!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY #45**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another episode of DRWBY! That's right, we're calling it DRWBY!" Ruby Rose threw up both her arms and yelled in excitement. Team RWBY was sitting on the floor with a scroll placed in between the monochrome members.

"Idea from IBurn, our beloved sponsor!" Her sister continued with the same tension.

"Forty plus vlogs in, and she's still shameless as ever."

"Weiss, she's literally just beside you." Blake commented.

"I know."

The scroll beside Weiss with the line 'voice only' spoke, " _What do you have against me, princess? Why do you keep bashing me? Me is sad."_

"Stop calling me that!"

"So, bae, I don't think you should start getting mad now, because-"

"Because you're about to get even madder." Blake smirked as she passed her teammate their leader's scroll.

" _It's this prick again!_ " The heiress yelled, "Was it my turn to read the question? Please tell me it wasn't!"

" _I can already tell who submitted the question._ " IBurn said.

"Weiss is so easy to read sometimes." Yang continued as she nodded.

"All the time."

"Agreed. "

"Hey!"

" _Weiss dear, maybe you should read the question first before judging the viewer. And yes it's your turn."_

"Hmph. Fine. LastOrder asked, Dear RWBY, which part of your body are you willing to sacrifice just to save the life of the one you cherished the most? Now this is a decent question if I say so myself so no complaints in this one, 'kay princess? We cool? Wink. No. Not cool. Fuck you."

"Weiss!" The sisters exclaimed.

"P.S...Sleepy Weiss is so adowable. Woodn't you agree? 'Woodn't' as in the wood, spelled w, o, o, d." The heiress scowled.

"Was that a throwback to the...tree vlog? The one where Yang made a shit ton of _horrible puns_?" Blake accentuated the last two words as she gave her partner a look.

"I a _tree_ that sleepy Weiss is indeed adowable!"

That had earned a grand face-palm from the red, the white and the black of the team.

"Maybe that's why she likes coffee so much! It's helps in fighting her sleepiness." Yang continued then, giving the scroll beside her girlfriend a look.

As if she could sense the hint that the blonde just dropped, IBurn talked in a completely calm voice, " _Well,_ latte _always say, the caffeine within helps wake us up._ "

"Yeah, other than that, it also helps us to _espresso-urselves_ and brings out _mocha-racters_ within us that we don't usually show to other people!" The duo continued.

After a series of groans and grunts, Ruby cleared her throat and said, "Guys, just in case you aren't aware, a certain heiress is about to explode right now."

" _Oh Ruby, were you coffeeing? Is your throat alright?_ "

"...If you continue this, Weiss is going to... _roast_ you both." Blake spoke in her usual monotone.

That has caused Supreme Overlady's anger gauge to rise up just a little.

"...It went up. Now she's gonna... _decaf_ you both." Ruby somehow made a pun too, unable to contain the grin.

"Oh not you too!"

 _-beep-_

Team RWBY's dorm was now encased in ice, as if it was Queen Elsa's enormous castle - except Queen Elsa's castle had no frozen dragon.

"Why only me, Weissy?"

"Hmph."

"I can't believe I was infected by the pun virus." Ruby Rose shook her head and let out a huge sigh.

"That was a good pun though, love."

"Hehe thank you Blake…"

" _I should rename this series to 'Dear RWBY: Of Puns and Gays'."_

"Excuse me, this is _our_ series."

" _Yes, her Ice Majesty._ "

"Grr…"

"You should stop before Weiss destroys my scroll, IBurn." The Faunus said.

" _Good point. So, let's just answer the question then…_ "

"Which part of my body am I willing to sacrifice to save my most cherished person? My left hand I guess." Yang, who was being frozen on the wall spoke. She was trying her best to crack the ice, but to no avail, so she had totally given up, "I mean, I already sacrificed my right arm for my...third most cherished person."

"Oh so I'm only ranked third?"

"This isn't canon Blakey. Of course my priority rank is gonna _bee_ different."

" _Hey, stop breaking the fourth wall in front of_ me!"

Ruby ignored the trio and said, "I'm willing to sacrifice my...uh...wait, aren't limbs the only option for this...question?"

"I mean, you can sacrifice your organs, like...your kidney?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I'm willing to then. Anything for you Blake~"

"Aww me too, love~"

" _Too gay...even I can't stand it…_ "

"I'm willing to sacrifice...my life...for…"

"Yang?" Everyone except for Yang spoke in unison.

The Freezerburn blushed instantly then.

Silent.

" _I'm willing to sacrifice everything for Misaka Mikoto._ "

 _-beep-_

"That's it for this vlog! So, leave a comment if you wanna ask us anything, and we'll see you next time!" Ruby waved at the camera.

"Weiss and Yang are doing...something offscreen. So, bye!"

 _End._

 **#**

 **How dareth they break the fourth wall in front of the author. I am offended. But then again, I wrote then breaking the fourth wall in front of the author, and I am the author, so does that mean I'm offending myself? Such question, much wow.**

 **LastOrder, you should feel happy for the fact that Weiss bashed you. You lucky bastard!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, until next time!**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	56. Dear RWBY: Valentine's Special II

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **This is IBurn!**

 **It's already the 14th here, so I just want to wish everyone here a Happy Valentine!** _ **Cue the Love Live Valentine song - Mogyutto.**_ **However, I do not have a lover, so...anyone wants to drink this day away with me?**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Dear RWBY: Valentine's Special II**

 _Start._

"Hello and welcome to another Dear RWBY vlog!" Ruby Rose greeted passionately, "And today, we have - our very second Valentine's Special! Yay!"

"Happy Valentine's, everyone!" Blake Belladonna joined in with the same hype.

Team RWBY was sitting on the floor like their usual arrangement.

"Why is Blake so...out of character?" A certain heiress crossed her arms, her expression was a mix of horror and amusement.

"Because it's Valentine, bae!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You know how gay Blake usually is! And on the fourteenth of February, she's gonna be even gayer!"

"Let's finish this ASAP so that we can go on a date." The Faunus ignored the Freezerburn lovebirds and spoke in her usual monotone - she couldn't hide the excitement within however.

" _Chill, guys."_

"Why is she here?!" Weiss pointed at the scroll located between Blake and her.

" _Why to assist you of course. Have you forgotten how you've planned to do this vlog? I even left my Misaka Mikoto body pillow behind just to come here and help you out!"_

"Excuse me, you're not even here!"

"Right!" Ruby interrupted her partner and said, "We're going to have IBurn read us the questions, and we'll answer them as fast as possible - and our time limit is five minutes!"

"That's equivalent to one thousand plus words!" Yang winked at the camera.

" _Here I go. Boriva asked, Dear RWBY, what movie, old or new, would you want to watch at any point?"_

"Oh speaking of movie…" The blonde grinned, "Have you guys finished volume six?"

"What volume six?" Weiss questioned.

"After the episode where we fought Adam, I just wanna say that…"

"Oh no I know that look!" Ruby made a horrified expression.

"Blake's Gambol Shroud...became Gambol _Shred...ded._ "

" _Goddamnit Yang!_ " The Faunus yelled.

 _-beep-_

"Phew, no explosions." Ruby's face re-appeared on the screen, "Sorry guys, just needed some time to adjust."

"You two don't even understand my joke!"

"We did it out of reflex." Weiss scowled.

"You can't blame us for that. You deserve it." Blake said.

" _Yeah Yang, have you not learned your lesson?"_

"Oh c'mon, you're in this as well! _Literally!_ "

" _I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, let's get back to the question guys. What movies would you like to watch?"_

"Don't run away!" The blonde pointed at her partner's scroll with the line 'voice only' on it.

"We don't usually watch movies." The heiress spoke.

"But we actually love to! And at some point in the future, I want to watch Fifty Shades of- _pft!_ "

"Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry, I couldn't even finish the joke…" After a series of laughing, Little Red wiped her tears and answered, "In all seriousness, I haven't watched 'Venom', and I would like to do just that when I have the time to!"

"Then I'll choose 'Venom' too. Let's watch it together, love~"

"Okay Blake~"

" _Well, princess?"_

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss huffed, then her face turned slightly pink as she whispered, "I'm interested in watching...Moana…"

The sponsor giggled, _"Ehem, Yangaroo, you know how to spend your Valentine's Day now~"_

"I'm actually a lot more...eager to look forward to what will happen _after_ we watch that movie though. It will be... _moan-a_ instead."

A line of sentence with small letters appeared at the lower right of the screen: _Please let me know if this is offensive. If it is, I will take it down._

" _Yang Xiao Long._ "

" _Don't forget the tie, firecracker."_

" _IBurn!_ "

Ruby and Blake laughed at their interactions while a certain heiress just crossed her arms in anger.

"And I would like to watch the Love Live Sunshine movie!" The blonde gave a thumbs-up to the camera.

" _Pardon me guys, I'm not really into watching movies, save for the animated ones, so I can't really give good answers to this question. I have just seen Venom last week, so it became the answer. And yes I love Moana, don't judge."_

"Who are you talking to?" Little Red raised an eyebrow.

" _Creatures beyond the wall."_

"Huh?"

 _-beep-_

" _Second question! Jyoster asked, Dear RWBY: What kind of pets do you want to have and why? This does not include Zwei cause it would be too easy."_

"A puma." Weiss answered immediately.

"Do pumas exist?"

"Yes they do!"

"I'd like a black cat." Blake ignored the heiress, "Because...I'm also a cat?"

"Why puma though? I thought you like panther?" Yang tilted her head to a side.

"Panther is my favorite animal, but I want a puma as a pet." The heiress answered nonchalantly.

"But you already have a pet!" The blonde claimed.

"Do I?"

Yang stuck out her tongue, winked with one eye closed and pointed to herself with her thumb.

"You?" Weiss questioned.

" _Yuru Yuri reference, hah!"_

"Tehe~"

"So you're my pet now? Not my girlfriend?" The heiress smiled in a smug way.

The brawler did not expect this at all; her face turned bright red immediately as she froze, unable to say anything.

"Ooooooh critical hit!" Everyone else aside from the white and the yellow said simultaneously.

" _Revenge for earlier, princess?"_

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss broke the cool demeanor and yelled.

"And I would like a black cat as well. So that I can be with both my black cats~"

"Aww Ruby~"

"Hehe~"

" _Ah, such wonderful gayness…"_

A pause.

" _Yang?"_

"I want a dragon."

 _-beep-_

" _Mew Shadowfang asked, Dear RWBY, I dare y'all to do the next question drunk. Except Ruby. Is Ruby old enough to drink? Signed, a very intrigued follower."_

"I am old enough! Probably…"

"No."

"...No."

"I mean, how do you know we're not drunk now?"

 _-beep-_

" _OBSERVER01 asked, Dear RWBY, what personal fights have pushed the use of your respective semblances the hardest?"_

"When Yang stole my cookies and told me she's gonna feed them to the pum-"

"Ruby, we promised not to tell that...story!"

"Right! Um...so it's...sort of a secret, OBSERVER01."

" _Was that the encounter with the puma that you both wouldn't tell me no matter how many times I asked?"_

"Sssh IBurn!" Yang put her index finger on her lips.

" _Fine. I'll..._ puma _self together and not ask anymore."_

…

"Ayee!" The blonde cheered and pointed at the scroll with her finger guns.

" _Ayee!"_ IBurn replied.

"You know what, I'll answer that question with _action instead._ " Weiss drew her rapier; she was emitting a menacing aura.

"Witness as we have our personal fight that pushed the use of our respective semblances the hardest." Blake backed her teammate up as she withdrew Gambol Shroud.

" _Guys no-_ "

IBurn and Yang were being interrupted as the screen went blank.

 _-beep-_

Team RWBY's dorm was now covered in layers of ice. Yang Xiao Long was partially frozen while being tied up by Blake's ribbon, and the scroll that was used to connect to IBurn was encased in ice too. But for some reason, it still worked.

"Still alive!" The blonde exclaimed, "And so is your scroll, Blakey."

"Thanks."

" _It's cold in here."_

"You deserve that!" Weiss Schnee scowled.

" _Okay princess. Now...OBSERVER01, again, asked, Dear Blake, who is the better ninja between you and Ren?"_

"I think a more or less similar question has been asked before." The Faunus answered. She seemed a lot calmer than she was before the dorm got frozen.

"Just a second!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _A few moments later._

"It was in the 100 followers special." The leader spoke, "OBSERVER01 themselves asked if Blake and Ren were to have a...no holds barred match? Or something."

"But the question this time is about ninja!"Yang said, then proceeded to make some ninja noises.

A line appeared at the bottom of the screen: _Disclaimer: Ninjas don't make noises._

"Fair point. If the 'ninja' is a ninja from Ninjas of Love, then I'm the better ninja; if the 'ninja' is just a normal ninja from a ninja village or something, then Ren is the better ninja." Blake spoke all of that in one go.

" _Take a shot every time Blake says the word 'ninja'."_

"I agree with Blake's answer." Weiss crossed her arms and said, "That sounded weird."

"I agree as well! But, for me, you're the best at everything, Blake!" Ruby smiled as her imaginary tail wagged rapidly.

"Aww Ruby, that's so sweet of you. But you're the better one in bed-"

"Blake!" The White Roses yelled together.

"You know, I read a joke about ninjas somewhere from our fan arts." Surprisingly, the blonde did not react to her partner's _accidental_ reveal at all.

" _Yang no, have you not learned your less-"_

"Can a ninja throw a star? Sure-he-can!" The smile on the frozen brawler's face was so bright as she shamelessly made a pun.

Her sister let out an extra huge sigh; the Monochrome's eyes shone in blood red as they grabbed their weapons.

" _Why Blake too-"_

 _-beep-_

"Hey guys, we moved twice because...our dorm just experienced a giant iceplosion, and when we went to the backyard...Jaune and Pyrrha were sharing a passionate kiss. So...here we are!" Little red explained.

"Why are we in Professor Ozpin's office?!"

"There's nowhere else to go, princess. You can find people making out at every corner." The Faunus answered, then turned around and continued, "I don't think anyone would dare to do 'things' here."

"Indeed." A nasal male voice appeared suddenly, startling the three of them. The chair that Professor Ozpin always sat on turned around, revealing himself with his trademark coffee mug, "Now, may I ask why Miss Xiao Long is frozen with a scroll on her head?"

All the eyes in the room simultaneously turned to the giant piece of ice with a dragon in it that sat at the corner of the man's office.

"Professor, do you watch our vlogs?" Blake asked.

"I do. Fair point. I understand." Ozpin got up from his seat and grabbed his cane, "You may use the office as you like - just make sure to clean it and not turning it into a mini Atlas. If you do so…"

Everyone gulped.

"Professor Goodwitch and I will be really, really upset. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Ruby saluted.

"I can assure that, professor." The heiress spoke with a hint of pride in her voice.

"You better... _ice_ sure that, Miss Schnee. I believe in your words."

"Did you just-" Blake's jaw dropped.

"Alright it's over five minutes now let's just end this guys bye! _Weiss no-_ "

"Leave a comment if you want to ask Team RWBY anything!" Ozpin managed to wink at the camera before everything turned white.

 _End._

 **#**

 **I would like to think that Ozpin turned from the usual him to Chibi just as he said that pun.**

 **Thank you for reading my story till the end! And, with this much question cleared in this chapter...I still have over forty in line. Chill, guys!**

 **Once again, Happy Valentine's! I'm gonna spend it with Misaka Mikoto.**

 **FB & Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank (FB username: IBurnFT). **

**I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
